


Sobre Este Umbral

by Giossel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giossel/pseuds/Giossel
Summary: “No entiendo cómo la evasión de impuestos se relaciona con que tengas una cita con…¿Necesito recordártelo? Bruce Wayne”.Clark se mordió la lengua. “Nos vamos a casar. Es una desgravación fiscal, no una evasión fiscal”.“¿Me estás tomando el pelo?” Lois lo miró fijamente. “Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida.”Bruce le pide a Clark que se case con él por motivos fiscales. Clark, contra su mejor juicio, está de acuerdo.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphean/gifts).
  * A translation of [over this threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726322) by [orphean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphean/pseuds/orphean). 



> Hola amantes del SúperBat, espero que les guste esta traducción, tanto como a mí.
> 
> ...+...  
> Notas de autor:
> 
> Pensé "¿no sería gracioso si Bruce y Clark se casaran por razones fiscales?" y luego escribí (60k) sobre esto, sin apenas referencias a los impuestos (si sabe algo sobre impuestos, suspenda su incredulidad y pretendamos).
> 
> Algunas notas sobre el canon: esto se establece en el DCEU y sigue BvS, excepto que Jimmy Olsen es todo cómic y un fotógrafo relajado. Aparte de que la Liga de la Justicia no existe y Clark no está muerto; realmente no hay nada de la Liga de la Justicia. Está ambientado unos años después de que Clark regrese de entre los muertos y hay algún tipo de Liga de la Justicia, aunque todavía tienen sus reuniones en la Baticueva, sin que la Mansión ni la Atalaya estén configuradas como sede todavía. Dick aparece en un par de capítulos, y se basa principalmente en los (Titanes) Dick Grayson. Una vez que comencé a escribir esto, leí muchos cómics, así que puedes esperar la influencia de la caracterización de los cómics en su conjunto.
> 
> El primer capítulo presenta la línea de tren Gotham—Metrópolis. Después de escribir esto me di cuenta de que la conexión era un ferry, no un tren, pero me encantan los trenes, así que digamos que tienen ambos.
> 
> Creo firmemente que Clark es el tipo de persona que tendría una mochila Kånken. Probablemente en ese verde que parece antiguo incluso cuando es nuevo. No aceptaré ninguna crítica sobre esto.
> 
> La historia está terminada, aunque todavía estoy en el proceso de leer los capítulos posteriores. ¡Espere actualizaciones de forma semi—regular! Se agregarán más etiquetas cuando aparezcan los personajes / temas relevantes.
> 
> Canción “Oblivion” de The National:  
> Es la forma en que dices que sí cuando te pido que te cases conmigo  
> No sabes lo que estás haciendo  
> ¿Crees que puedes llevarme  
> sobre el umbral una  
> y otra vez hasta el olvido?

Clark sabía que Bruce estaba en Metrópolis mucho antes de verlo. Oyó los latidos de su corazón cuando entró en el vestíbulo del edificio, cuando subió por el ascensor, cuando coqueteó con la recepcionista. Su corazón latía lentamente y Clark se olvidó de escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Se quedó mirando el cursor parpadeante, sin recordar más lo que se suponía que estaba escribiendo.

 _Mañana._ Eso era lo que Bruce le había enviado por mensaje de texto anoche.

“Señor Kent.”

Clark saltó en su asiento. Bruce estaba apoyado contra la pantalla de su cubículo, sonriéndole.

“Señor Wayne. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?” Su sonrisa seguramente parecía tan nerviosa como se sentía. (No había necesidad de estar realmente nervioso, se recordó a sí mismo. Todo era fingido. Cierto. Estaba actuando).

“Bueno, ¿Puede decirme si todavía estará aquí en quince minutos? Quiero atrapar a tu jefe. Decirle que me dé un resumen de las novedades. Entonces volveré.”

A veces, Clark olvidaba que Bruce era el dueño del Daily Planet. A veces, Clark olvidaba que Bruce era lo suficientemente rico como para comprar un _periódico completo_. (O un _banco_ , para el caso). Hoy, con su traje de corte perfecto (de algún diseñador italiano exclusivo e indescriptible, sin duda) y su arrogancia, no pudo evitar recordarlo.

“Estaré aquí.”

Si Clark estaba un poco sin aliento, estaba bien. Seguramente fue una buena actuación, excepto que no fue actuar en absoluto. Vio a Bruce caminar hacia la oficina de Perry, sus zapatos ridículamente caros chocando contra el linóleo barato. Su traje estaba _muy_ bien cortado.

Clark trató de concentrarse en todo lo que no escuchaba. Realmente no quería escuchar las tonterías de Bruce Wayne que Bruce le estaba dando a su jefe. Escribió un párrafo sobre lo que significarían los aumentos de impuestos propuestos para las pequeñas empresas. Lo borró. Lo intentó de nuevo y tendría que bastar. Estaba a la mitad de una oración con demasiadas conjunciones y cláusulas cuando Bruce reapareció.

“Señor Kent”. Bruce lo miró de arriba abajo, y la forma en que se lamió los labios fue excesiva. Fue menos de medio segundo, pero Bruce debió saber que Clark lo vería. Estaba _bromeando con_ Clark. (Pero no sabía cómo se sentía Clark, así que al menos esperaba que no fuera por despecho). “El señor White dice que es un buen escritor”.

“Hago lo que puedo.” Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Lois había vuelto ligeramente la cabeza. Claramente, ella no compartía sus escrúpulos cuando se trataba de escuchar a escondidas.

“¿Eres también buen compañero de copas?”

“Qué.” (Esa fue la respuesta correcta cuando un multimillonario te sorprendió, ¿verdad?)

“Déjeme invitarle un trago, señor Kent.” Sus ojos brillaron. Lois giró toda su silla, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la debacle detrás de ella.

“Uh. Bueno.”

“Qué _entusiasmo_. ¿A qué hora debería pasar por ti? Pareces…”' le dirigió otra mirada lasciva de arriba abajo a la figura de Clark, “todo un trabajador diligente. ¿Qué tal a las ocho? Conozco un buen lugar de cócteles. Enviaré un coche.”

“A las ocho está bien.” Estúpidamente sonrojado, Clark intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

“Eso espero, Kent.”

Con un guiño, Bruce giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Tres segundos después, Lois estaba en su escritorio.

“¿Qué, y discúlpame, _carajo?”_ Ella no parecía enojada. Parecía incrédula, conmocionada y sin paciencia para las mentiras.

“Hum. Vayamos a algún lugar para hablar.”

El techo era el mejor lugar para hablar. Con Lois siempre lo había sido, y era un buen lugar para decir la verdad.

“¿Por qué diablos vas a tener una cita con _Bruce Wayne_?” Lois sabía que Bruce era Batman, y eso probablemente no la ayudó a entenderlo.

“No es una cita real.”

“Me pareció bastante real. Sus ojos prácticamente te devoraron, ¿No lo viste? Fue mucho peor que cualquier cosa que yo te haya hecho en la oficina cuando estábamos saliendo.”

Clark se frotó el puente de la nariz. Se mordió el labio. Trató de pensar en una manera de explicarse sin sonar como un idiota.

“Son exenciones de impuestos”.

“Qué.”

“Bruce quiere poner parte de su fortuna en un lugar mejor que la máquina de guerra estadounidense. Sus palabras, no las mías. ¿Sabías que el 25% de los impuestos estadounidenses se destina al ejército? Quiere devolverlo a Gotham. Mejora las cosas. Ayuda a la causa”. _Porque_ era lo más cercano que diría, pero estaba claro lo que quería decir: la Liga de la Justicia. Son ciertas cosas de las que no puedes hablar a plena luz del día con un traje de periodista mal ajustado.

“No entiendo cómo la evasión de impuestos se relaciona con que tengas una cita con... ¿Necesito recordártelo? Bruce Wayne”.

Clark se mordió la lengua.

“Nos vamos a casar. Es una desgravación fiscal, no una evasión fiscal”.

“¿Estás bromeando?” Lois miró fijamente. “Esa es la maldita cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida”.

Clark se frotó el labio entre los dientes y esperó a que su mirada se volviera más amable.

“Eso es tan Bruce Wayne. Es egoísta. Es cruel. Te está usando, Clark. ¿Y si... y si te enamoras de alguien?”

“Luego hago lo que hacen las personas casadas que se enamoran: me divorcio. Y no creo que sea muy probable, de todos modos. Tuve una buena oportunidad de estar enamorado”. Él la miró y ella se suavizó, solo un poco. Él la había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, y ella también le había olvidado; su intimidad pasada ahora no era más que un buen recuerdo compartido. “En general, tiene mucho más que perder que yo. El peor de los casos para mí: seré el divorciado de un multimillonario. El peor de los casos para él: se habrá casado conmigo”.

Lois frunció el ceño.

“¿No es el peor de los casos uno en el que algo... malo sucede entre ustedes? Algo que destruye su asociación. Amistad.” Ella extendió la mano y tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Clark. Ahora, parecía preocupada en lugar de frustrada.

Clark pensó en lo que Bruce había planeado cuando se conocieron. Su furia. Su bota en el cuello de Clark.

“Creo que estamos a salvo. Ya hemos pasado por lo peor”.

Ella le apretó la mano. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo y solo quedaron Clark y Lois, juntos como siempre lo habían estado. Luego se enderezó de nuevo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

“Sabes que, si te lastima, se las verá conmigo”

Ambos se rieron de eso.

A las ocho en punto, Clark esperaba en el vestíbulo, tamborileando con los dedos contra su rodilla. Había terminado su trabajo hace horas, revisó su informe sobre las crecientes brechas de conocimiento entre los distritos escolares de Metrópolis en treinta segundos cuando sabía que nadie lo estaba mirando, y desde entonces, había evitado cuatro accidentes automovilísticos, detenido un tornado y rescatado dos gatos de un árbol (de alguna manera, el mismo árbol, con horas de diferencia). Se preguntaba si debería haberse cambiado la corbata. La había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano hace varios años y no había gastado más de tres dólares en ella. Se preguntó cuánto costarían las corbatas de Bruce. Cientos de dólares, seguramente. ¿Podrían costar tanto las corbatas? Hizo una nota mental para investigarlo.

“¿Señor Kent?” Una mujer de negro lo estaba mirando. Tenía que ser la conductora del coche que Bruce había prometido enviar.

“Sí, soy yo.” Se levantó. “¿Estás con el señor Wayne?”

“En realidad, Wayne Enterprises.”

Su respuesta fue concisa. Claramente, no disfrutaba tener que hacer de chófer hasta la cita del CEO. (Oh Dios, _cita._ ) Ella todavía fue una muy buena chófer, le abrió la puerta y conducía en silencio. Todo lo que Clark podía oír eran los latidos de su propio corazón. Se preguntó si Bruce estaría nervioso. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Él era Bruce Wayne.

“Hemos llegado. Me dijo que le dijera que tiene una reserva.” 

Al salir del coche, se detuvo un segundo. ¿Cuál era la etiqueta adecuada aquí? ¿Debería dar propina? Terminó errando por el lado de la precaución, deslizándole un billete arrugado. Ella lo aceptó sin un agradecimiento.

Bruce no había llagado. La camarera que lo llevó a la mesa sonrió un poco, como disculpándose por su tardanza.

“El señor Wayne suele ordenar fuera del menú. Sin embargo, ¿te gustaría mirarlo?”

“Oh, hum. Eso estará bien. Solo tomaré un poco de agua por ahora, por favor.”

Después de que ella se fue, miró alrededor de la barra. Quizás _bar_ era un nombre demasiado poco elegante para este lugar, con sus pesadas sillas y su barra de caoba, las cortinas de terciopelo en el techo y las cabinas en círculos, las mesas de vidrio y cromo. Las paredes estaban sembradas de retratos de políticos de Metrópolis del siglo XIX intercalados con inesperados animales disecados. Sobre el manto había tres murciélagos con las alas extendidas. No es de extrañar que a Bruce le gustara este lugar. Un bar clandestino, no un bar. Miró a los otros clientes, la mayoría de los cuales no reconoció. Algunos políticos, un par de líderes empresariales a los que había entrevistado una o dos veces, pero la mayoría de ellos eran hombres y mujeres desconocidos vestidos con ropas más bonitas de las que Clark jamás compraría.

Una vez más, se sintió cohibido por su camisa y su vieja corbata.

Diez minutos más tarde escuchó el familiar latido del corazón de Bruce. Bebió un sorbo de agua y trató de calmar su propio pulso.

“Clark. Me alegro de que pudieras venir.” Bruce estaba a su lado, le dio una caricia con una mano por encima de su hombro. El toque fue ligero, amistoso, eléctrico. “Verónica, ¿podríamos intercambiar asientos? Hoy estaba pensando en una cabina.”

“Por supuesto, señor Wayne. ¿Qué desea ordenar?”

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en la cabina, sus piernas apenas tocándose (un constante estado de calidez para el que Clark no estaba preparado), Bruce frunció los labios y se volvió hacia la camarera.

“Un Sazerac para mi amigo aquí. Clásico. Y para mí, sorpréndeme.”

“Por supuesto.”

“¿Vienes aquí a menudo?” Clark tuvo que volverse un poco para mirar a Bruce, catalogando de una vez las cosas que encontraba tan encantadoras e inesperadas en él: el encanecimiento de sus sienes; los hoyuelos que casi siempre permanecían ocultos; la aguda inteligencia que parecía querer ocultar. Estaban sentados muy cerca.

Bruce apoyó la barbilla contra la palma de su mano.

“Es bueno para los negocios.”

“Pensé que querías un compañero de bebida. ¿Soy un negocio para ti?”

La lenta sonrisa que había hecho estremecerse a miles de chicas. La diversión que brillaba en sus ojos. Bruce era _bueno_ en esto. Era bueno para ser lascivo, coquetear y _querer._ (Era bueno _fingiendo_ ).

Su mano libre rozó la rodilla de Clark antes de responder.

“Señor Kent, con usted el negocio _es un_ placer.”

Clark mordió al _Jesús_ involuntario que el comentario provocó en él cuando la camarera — ¿Verónica? — Volvió.

“En este mismo momento. Aquí está ese Sazerac para usted, señor”, le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a Clark cuando colocó su bebida frente a él, antes de darle a Bruce una sonrisa similar, “y para usted, un Corpse Reviver №2”.

Clark vio el repentino destello de asombro en el rostro de Bruce durante una fracción de segundo antes de que su rostro estuviera más claro que un día de verano y sonrió a la camarera.

“Gracias.”

Pasó un minuto, luego dos. Bruce miró el cupé que tenía delante y no dijo nada. Este no era el Bruce Wayne que tenía la burla más encantadora de la humanidad y que podía hablar dulcemente para entrar y salir de todo tipo de indecoros. Este era Bruce, quien cargó con todos los errores del playboy y el justiciero, que vio la muerte y la miseria y esperaba que él mismo los ignorara, fingiendo que no lo estaba hundiendo en el fondo de los océanos.

“El cadáver revivido”. Clark finalmente dijo. Probó su propia bebida, el sorbo más pequeño. No se emborracharía, no _podía_ emborracharse, pero aún podía apreciar la bebida, poderosa y sutil a la vez. “¿Qué hay ahí dentro?”

“Ginebra. Licor de naranja. Lillet. Enjuague de absenta”. Bruce finalmente tocó su bebida, deslizando sus elegantes dedos contra el tallo y bebiendo la mitad de la bebida de una vez. “Infierno de bebida”.

“Un nombre maldito. ¿De qué es?”

“Tiene que ver con las resacas. No, no cadáveres literales.” 

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un sorbo del agua que le había traído la camarera. Esta era una conversación que podrían tener. Esta una conversación que habían esquivado durante semanas, meses y años, una conversación que _deberían_ haber tenido y una que, por mutuo acuerdo tácito, nunca habían hablado, siempre la querían retrasar. (Al igual que Bruce había arrastrado el cuerpo de Clark desde su tumba. Un ladrón de tumbas. Un revividor de cadáveres).

“¿Qué es Lillet?” Clark preguntó en su lugar.

“Es un vino de aperitivo. Vino tónico.” Bruce pasó el pulgar por el borde del vidrio, trazando un patrón a través de la condensación del cupé. “Vino y licor, mezclados. Burdeos. Hay tres tipos: blanco, rosa, rojo. Esto usa blanco, naturalmente. La gente lo sirve a veces como aperitivo. También se puede servir con postres. Versátil. En realidad, infrautilizado en cócteles. Ahí está esto. Viejo Etoniano. Vesper.”

“¿Como el personaje de James Bond?”

Bruce exhaló, el atisbo de una sonrisa se escondió en las arrugas de su rostro.

“Si. ¿Fanático de Bond, señor Kent?” Se había moldeado de nuevo en el playboy, todo encanto fácil y miradas inquisitivas. Ahora estaba recostado contra la parte posterior de la cabina, con un cóctel en una mano y el otro brazo apoyado en la parte superior de la cabina (sus dedos casi rozaban el cabello de Clark, algo que seguramente fue muy intencional y muy accidental).

“Admiro a un hombre que hace tanto sin nada más que su ingenio. Y aparatos que valen una pequeña fortuna”. Lo dijo para hacer reír a Bruce. Él tuvo éxito. “Pero parece que es conocedor de cócteles, señor Wayne. ¿Qué hace que este Sazerac sea un clásico?”

“¿Puedo?” Bruce aceptó el vaso en cuclillas, su propia bebida volvió a la mesa, tomó un sorbo rápido antes de devolvérselo a Clark. Sus dedos se rozaron mientras aceptaba la bebida. La quemadura del sazerac luchó contra la quemadura del toque de Bruce. “Hoy en día, el Sazerac se sirve típicamente con centeno. Tradicionalmente, era coñac. Puedes saborear la diferencia por lo floral que es. Notas de ... oh, jazmín, tal vez. Mazapán. Vainilla, pero no el tipo de vainilla que se obtiene del centeno. El centeno es duro, agresivo. El coñac es como un beso. Es una bebida mejor”.

“Prefiero los besos a la agresión”. Clark sonrió coquetamente detrás del vaso y tomó otro sorbo. Una vez explicado, pudo probar todos esos sabores. Dulzura almendrada templada con elegancia floral. En la parte de atrás, había algo más. Algo a _base de hierbas_. “¿Qué más hay en él?”

“Ajenjo. Entonces: anís. Hinojo. Malas decisiones, si bebes lo suficiente.” Guiñó un ojo.

“No necesito alcohol para tomar malas decisiones”.

“Soy una prueba de ello, ¿no?” Bruce terminó su bebida en un segundo trago largo. Su diversión fue contagiosa. Clark no pudo evitar reflejar su sonrisa. Sostuvo su cóctel, bebiéndolo lentamente. Vio a Bruce sostener su cupé vacío entre dos dedos, balanceándolo perfectamente en el aire. “¿Sabías que la leyenda dice que esta forma de vidrio se basa en el pecho de María Antonieta?” Lo dejó caer, atrapándolo con la V de sus dedos, agarrando firmemente el platillo. “No es cierto, por supuesto. La mayoría de las leyendas no lo son.”

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir lo que ambos sabían. Algunas leyendas eran ciertas. Las leyendas del murciélago que era un hombre eran muy verdaderas y muy reales. Y esa leyenda miraba a Clark como si fuera su próxima comida.

“Verónica.” Bruce extendió una mano sobre la mesa cuando la camarera pasó a su lado. El vaso de Clark todavía estaba medio lleno. “¿Nos sorprenderías? Quizás algo un poco más ligero para mi amigo.”

Mientras Bruce decía _mi amigo_ , Clark sintió que sus dedos rozaban la parte superior de los omóplatos, subiendo por la nuca y acariciando su cabello. Contuvo la respiración hasta que se sintió seguro de que podía respirar sin estremecerse.

Clark no había oído hablar de ninguno de los cócteles que les trajo, pero Bruce pudo explicarlos y hablar sobre sus respectivas historias. Su bebida, el Ward Eight, tiene sus orígenes en la política estadounidense. Fue un matrimonio de whisky, cítricos y azúcar. Como bebida, se parecía mucho a Bruce como persona. Un poco amargo, un poco áspero en los bordes, pero te deja con ganas de más. Clark pensó esto, pero no dijo nada. Su propio cóctel, el Sidecar, era otra complejidad de coñac suave, generosa y elegante. Era el tipo de cóctel, pensó Clark, que le encantaría emborracharse.

Si pudiera emborracharse, claro. Pero sentarse con Bruce, que tal vez no estaba borracho, pero era más suave de lo que Clark lo había visto nunca, lo hizo sentir un poco borracho.

Tenían otra ronda. Para Clark, un siglo XX. (Mentí _, supongo,_ admitió Bruce. _Hay muchas más bebidas con Lillet de las que recuerdo. Pero esta tiene cacao, entonces, ¿Quién recuerda el vino tónico?_ La pregunta era retórica). Para Bruce, una última palabra. ( _No puedes equivocarte con la ginebra. ¿Sabías que el chartreuse fue hecho por monjes? No es solo un color, ya sabes_ ). A mitad del cóctel, verde como kriptonita en polvo, la mano de Bruce vagaba contra el dorso de Clark. cabeza, acariciando y rascando, metiendo las uñas en su cuero cabelludo y alisando su cabello con las suaves yemas de sus dedos. Clark se inclinó hacia el toque, lo suficiente para mostrar su interés (que era parte del plan, que no era más que apropiado),

“Eres un buen compañero de bebida”, dijo Bruce, una vez que se anunció la última llamada y Verónica había tomado su tarjeta de crédito negra. Sus ojos estaban pesados y su voz era oscura y áspera. “¿Quieres cenar alguna vez?”

“Me gustaría eso.”

Salieron del bar tambaleándose juntos: los pasos inseguros de Bruce, genuinos; Clark es una mala imitación. A cien metros de la entrada, Bruce apretó el puente de la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

“No debería conducir.” dijo, más lúcido de lo que había estado en la última hora. Clark no podía decir cuál era la mentira.

“¿Quieres que lo haga yo?” Clark estaba seguro de que el coche que había llevado a Metrópolis era chillón y caro. Esperaba saber cómo manejarlo.

“¿Puedes conducir un manual?”

“Sí”, mintió Clark. Había conducido un automóvil manual dos veces. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Bruce le arrojó las llaves y lo llevó al auto. Se desplomó en el asiento del pasajero una vez que Clark lo abrió y le tiró una botella de agua escondida en la guantera. Fue un Bentley. Eso era lo que Clark podía decir. Ajustó el asiento y empezó a conducir. Después de algunas salidas en falso, recordó el ritmo de conducción del manual. No olvide el embrague. Escuche el auto y cambie de marcha cuando haga un sonido de enojo. Ella es un animal, no una máquina. 

Bruce se había cubierto la cara con el antebrazo, su asiento ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás. Sonaba somnoliento y al norte de intoxicado.

“¿Gotham no necesita verte esta noche?”

“Dick se ofreció para vigilar esta noche.”

“¿Le dijiste por qué?” Clark solo había conocido a Dick dos veces en los años que había conocido a Bruce. Las cosas que sabía sobre Dick podían contarse con una mano: legalmente, aunque no técnicamente, era el hijo de Bruce; desde la muerte de Jason, no hablaba con Bruce tanto como solían hacerlo; como Nightwing, podía saltar por el aire tan bellamente como lo haría un metahumano.

“Negocios personales.” Bruce dejó caer el brazo y miró a Clark. Se concentró en la carretera y trató de no distraerse con la mirada oscura de Bruce. “No me quiere en su negocio. Lo mantengo fuera del mío.”

No era el lugar de Clark cuestionar su paternidad.

Minutos de silencio. El zumbido del automóvil, sus respiraciones profundas y la extensión de la carretera entre la ciudad de la luz y la ciudad del smog.

“Le dije a Lois.” las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Bruce lo miró y no dijo nada. “Dijo que estaba siendo estúpido.”

“¿No es así?” Había un tono cruel en sus palabras, una punzada condescendiente que no le importaba mantener oculta.

“¿Lo soy?” Preguntó Clark.

Bruce no dijo nada en absoluto.

Al día siguiente, justo alrededor del almuerzo, cuando Clark regresó de una entrevista con Jimmy y Perry, un ramo lo esperaba en su escritorio. La oficina estaba casi vacía, como solía pasar durante el almuerzo. 

“Mierda.” Jimmy lo vio desenvolver el ramo, revelando un cubo de rosas, hortensias y peonías. “¿Qué es esto, un ramo de 300 dólares?”

“No sé.” Clark miró el ramo, notando el diminuto sobre blanco escondido entre las flores.

“¿Tienes una nueva novia?”

“No es una novia”, murmuró y abrió el sobre. En el interior, una tarjeta de visita impresa en cartulina gruesa. En la parte posterior, un breve mensaje escrito con la distintiva escritura en bucle de Bruce:

_¿Cena el próximo lunes? Gotham Ritz. Ponte algo bonito. — B._

Jimmy le arrebató la tarjeta y leyó el mensaje antes de darle la vuelta.

“Empresas Wayne...” murmuró. Algo brilló en sus ojos y dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y luego la volvió a dar. “Wayne. B. _¿Bruce Wayne?_ ¿Lleva algo _bonito_?”

“Dame eso.” Clark siguió a Jimmy, quien se apartó del alcance de cada uno de los intentos errantes de Clark de agarrar la tarjeta. “En serio, Jimmy, devuélvemelo.”

“Dios mío. Bueno.”

Clark tomó la tarjeta y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

“No se lo digas a nadie.” Clark se mordió el labio inferior. “Solo ha sido una cita hasta ahora.”

“¿Es por eso que Lois y tú rompieron?” Es posible que Jimmy no los conociera cuando estaban saliendo, pero había escuchado suficientes chismes sobre su vida para conocer su historia. “¿Porque eres gay?”

“Jesús, yo... no, no lo soy... no es por eso que rompimos.” Clark tragó y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Casi se olvidó de controlar su fuerza y la silla hizo un crujido inquietante. “No tuvo nada que ver con mis... uh... preferencias. Siempre la encontré muy atractiva”.

“¿Ella sabe?”

“¿Acerca de?” Clark estaba cansado de esta conversación, cansado de que los comentarios de Jimmy saltaran entre un colegial burlón y un amigo reflexivo.

“No sé. Estás saliendo, ¿sabes?” Jimmy señaló las flores con la cabeza.

“Sí, le dije.” Presionó sus dedos contra su rostro, dejando que el remolino de sangre en sus párpados lo distrajera por un segundo. “Ella no lo aprueba. No porque lo sea, ya sabes. _Él._ Es más, un choque de personalidades. Ella cree que puedo hacerlo mejor.”

Jimmy se sentó en su escritorio, su sonrisa medio ladeada.

“Quiero decir, parece un poco idiota. Pero envía bonitas flores. Eso es algo.”

“Él _es_ agradable. Me gusta él.” Clark no había querido decir eso, y ¿Cuándo decidió mentirle a Jimmy? Sabía que tendría que mentirles a algunas personas, a personas que no conocía, pero aparte de su madre, Lois y la Liga, Jimmy era su mejor amigo. “Por favor, no seas difícil con esto.”

“Hola, Clark. No quise ser difícil. Eres tan fácil de molestar. No es una buena excusa, lo sé. Pero, ¿me mantendrá al tanto de cómo va?”

“Por supuesto.”

Jimmy se inclinó más cerca, una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió por su rostro.

“Entonces, ¿Ya se han besado?”

La grapadora novedosa (una ballena, regalada por Arthur para el cumpleaños de Clark el año pasado) golpeó a Jimmy, y él gritó y retrocedió. Consultó su reloj. 

“Tengo que saltar, Kent. Deberías pensar en una mentira para esas flores.”

Clark estudió el ramo.

“¿Un entrevistado agradecido?”

Jimmy arrugó la nariz. El ascensor _sonó_ , lo que significaba el regreso del éxodo del almuerzo.

“Admirador secreto. Sería mucho mejor.”

Cuando Lois regresó, estudió las flores con gran detalle, con una mano en el hombro de Clark mientras se inclinaba sobre ellas. Su _mmm_ no era necesariamente de desaprobación.

“¿Las quieres?” Clark se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntando. Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

“No. Son para ti. ¿Supongo que salió bien?”

Clark le contó sobre la cita, las incesantes historias de Bruce y su encanto absoluto. Le contó sobre los cócteles y el conocimiento de Bruce sobre cada uno de ellos. No le habló de los ojos oscuros de Bruce o de su mano recorriendo su cabello.

“Quizá no sea tan malo. Pero cuídate, chico.” Ella le revolvió el pelo antes de regresar a su escritorio.

Finalmente solo, sacó su teléfono.

_Buen lunes. Aunque no creo que mi "agradable" pasará el examen para el Ritz. ¿En algún lugar más informal, tal vez?_

Quince segundos después, su teléfono sonó.

_Habrá algo en la oficina para ti el lunes. La cena es las 7.45._

Quince minutos después, Clark todavía estaba mirando el texto, incapaz de escribir una respuesta coherente diciendo que eso era demasiado, que Bruce no debería molestarse con eso. Rindiéndose, decidió:

_Gracias por las flores._

Colocando su teléfono con la pantalla hacia abajo, sin sonido, finalmente pudo concentrarse en el trabajo. La próxima vez que revisó su teléfono, una hora y media después, vio la respuesta de Bruce, con la marca de tiempo dentro de un minuto de su último mensaje.

_En cualquier momento._

El lunes, Clark se ofreció a escribir un artículo sobre la liga de fútbol juvenil de Gotham Girls. Perry lo miró con escepticismo por encima de sus gafas.

“¿Realmente harás la pieza deportiva esta vez?” Habían pasado años y el editor todavía le causaba dolor. “¿Por qué quieres ir a Gotham?”

“Tengo una cena planeada con alguien allí.” Vio que Lois y Jimmy lo miraban. “Te prometo que tendrás la pieza mañana a primera hora. ¿Cuándo es la entrevista?”

La entrevista fue a las 4 en punto, lo que le dio la mayor parte del día trabajando en otras piezas, confirmando pistas y comprobando dos veces las fuentes. También le dio la mayor parte del día para mirar los ascensores, preguntándose si Bruce realmente le había enviando algo. Fue excesivo, no fue necesario, y fue muy, _muy_ lindo. En caso de que la promesa de Bruce hubiera sido infundada, o en caso de que estuviera bromeando, Clark llevaba una de sus chaquetas un poco más bonitas, un azul oscuro que contrastaba con sus jeans, tanto como el denim y otro azul podían contrastar. (Aun así, no pensó que el Ritz lo dejaría entrar con _jeans_ , sin importar con quién estuviera cenando).

A las 2.50, cuando Clark estaba empacando sus cosas para tomar el ferry 3.10 a Gotham, un repartidor asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

“¿Tengo una entrega para un Clark Kent?”

Varios dedos le señalaron el escritorio de Clark y él aceptó la robusta caja. Aunque sabía que se estaba quedando corto de tiempo, despejó una sección de su escritorio para abrir el paquete. La caja tenía un monograma en bloque impreso en la parte superior, pero él no lo reconoció. El sastre personal de Bruce, asumió. Exhaló por la nariz cuando vio el traje.

Era discreto, elegante y de alguna manera, al mismo tiempo, increíblemente ruidoso. Levantó la chaqueta frente a él. A diferencia de la ropa que Clark elegiría él mismo, esta estaba bien cortada y no ocultaba sus anchos hombros ni sus fuertes brazos. Fue hecho para acentuar sus mejores aspectos físicos. Clark sabía que era atractivo, pero no le gustaba _mostrarlo_. Ser notorio conduciría a ser notado. Ser notado conduciría a ser revelado. Ser revelado llevaría a ser injuriado. Nunca se había atrevido a arriesgarse.

Pero eso fue todo lo que hizo Bruce. Bruce Wayne era un pavo real en la forma en que se pavoneaba para llamar la atención, cada botón desabotonado intencionalmente y allí para llamar la atención. Al ser _tan notado_ , nadie lo había relacionado con Batman. Su notoriedad, en sí misma, era un escudo. Clark suspiró y volvió a doblar la chaqueta en la caja.

Apenas llegó al ferry, apresurándose con su mochila y la pesada caja sobre las rejas y casi, casi tropezando con el cemento húmedo. Llegó cinco minutos tarde a su entrevista, pero el entrenador de fútbol aún sonrió y le agradeció por tomarse su tiempo para venir. Durante las siguientes dos horas, trató de hacer las preguntas correctas e hizo todo lo posible por no hacer preguntas _estúpidas_. (Un niño de nueve años pasó cinco minutos tratando de explicarle la regla del fuera de juego. Luego suspiró y le dijo que debería limpiarse las gafas.) El entrenador le contó los problemas con la financiación, la diferencia que hacía un programa como este. Ella le preguntó por la caja y se rio cuando él le explicó que tenía una cita y que tendría que cambiarse. Ella le ofreció la oportunidad de tomar prestados los vestuarios.

“Si es lo suficientemente bueno para poner en una caja como esa, probablemente no quieras cambiarte en uno de los baños públicos por aquí, ¿sabes?”

Así que Clark Kent se puso el mejor traje de tres piezas que jamás había usado en el vestuario de un centro de recreación. El traje era de un verde oscuro y el forro interior de seda estampada. (Clark ni siquiera sabía que _era_ de seda a cuadros con dibujos.) Fue hermoso. Hubo dos pequeños problemas. La primera: incluso Clark se dio cuenta de que la corbata roja que había usado para trabajar esa mañana _no_ iría con este traje. El segundo: la camisa de vestir que Bruce había enviado tenía puños franceses. Clark no trajo, ni _poseía_ , un juego de gemelos.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del vestuario, sentado sobre su camisa descartada. Los vestuarios estaban mugrientos y no iba a estropear su traje antes de que Bruce lo hubiera visto con él.

 _Un pequeño problema._ Clark envió un mensaje de texto.

 _¿Necesitas cancelar?_ La respuesta de Bruce fue inmediata. Clark imaginó a Bruce sentado con los pies sobre la mesa en una reunión importante, enviando mensajes de texto ostentosamente y sin prestar atención.

_No. ¿El Ritz permite cenar allí a personas sin gemelos o corbatas?_

_Como sí._ Un momento, luego otro mensaje de texto: _Envíame una foto. Déjame ver a qué nos enfrentamos._

No es que Clark no se hubiera tomado selfis antes. Lo había hecho, como hombre normal y como Superman. Como Superman, era genial en eso. Como Clark Kent… no. Una vez, cuando todavía estaba saliendo con Lois y ella había estado en algún lugar muy lejano, había intentado enviarle una foto de él mismo, y su respuesta no había sido nada elogiosa. (¿ _Cómo puede alguien tan fotogénico tomar una foto tan mala de sí mismo?_ Ella había preguntado cuando habían conversado por video más tarde esa noche. Como con todo, ella se burlaba de él con cariño.) Quince fotos más tarde y diez minutos de pasar entre ellas, le envió una a Bruce e inmediatamente se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo. Después de limpiar sus lentes, regresó al área principal del edificio. Vio a los niños marcar goles o hacer touchdowns o como se le llamara en el fútbol. (Garabateó un recordatorio en su cuaderno para mirar un glosario antes de entregarle esta pieza a Perry).

"Es un traje muy bonito", dijo el entrenador de fútbol, "tiene que ser una cita increíble".

“Oh, uh, sí. Creo que es.” Metió las manos en los bolsillos del traje y reunió el coraje para mirar su teléfono de nuevo. Había dos mensajes separados:

 _Lucius dice que te ves muy guapo._ La idea de que Bruce se inclinara hacia el director de la junta para mostrarle una foto de su cita era humillante y extrañamente halagadora.

 _Te traeré algo. Quédate junto a la conserjería hasta que llegue_. 

El entrenamiento de fútbol concluyó cerca de las siete y Clark se ofreció a ayudar a limpiar. El entrenador y los voluntarios adolescentes lo miraron de arriba abajo y le dijeron que realmente, _realmente_ no era necesario. Dobló su ropa y la metió en su mochila. Una mochila era probablemente lo incorrecto, de nuevo, para llevar a un restaurante exclusivo en un hotel de pago, pero tal vez podría hacerla pasar por algo excéntrico. Bruce Wayne era un excéntrico confirmado. ¿Quizás su cita también podría serlo?

Al final, tomó un taxi. Había planeado caminar, pero las nubes de tormenta de Gotham eran particularmente densas y amenazantes esta noche. No por primera vez, Clark se preguntó qué porcentaje de la población padecía un trastorno afectivo estacional. La falta de sol lo estaba poniendo ansioso. No podía imaginarse viviendo aquí.

El conserje de la recepción del Ritz le lanzó una mirada sucia cuando vio su mochila, pero se apaciguó cuando mencionó que se encontraría con Bruce Wayne.

“Necesitará corbata, señor.”

“Lo sé. El señor Wayne me traerá una.” Clark se tocó el cuello de la camisa, tratando de sofocar la vergüenza que sentía. Debería haber traído una segunda corbata. Debería haber considerado que Bruce habría enviado una camisa y que la camisa sería increíblemente bonita y requeriría unos gemelos ensangrentados.

Habla del diablo y aparece. 

“Señor Wayne, me alegro de volver a verle. ¿Va a reservar una habitación esta noche o es solo la cena?” El conserje aparentemente había decidido que no valía la pena hablar con Clark. La sonrisa de Bruce fue sesgada y malvada.

“Bueno, cariño, eso depende de lo bien que vaya la cena, ¿no? Sigamos con nuestra reserva para cenar por ahora. No quiero poner nuestro carro delante del caballo, ¿eh?” Le guiñó un ojo al conserje y centró su atención en Clark. Su mirada estaba buscando. Clark se movió un poco, solo un poco incómodo con la intensidad de sus ojos. Se habían visto desde su última cita, pero eso había sido como Batman y Superman. Clark casi había olvidado cuán intenso podía ser Bruce, incluso sin su capucha o Kevlar. “Correcto. ¿Qué tal un Balthus?”

“¿Un qué—quién?”

“Es un nudo de corbata. No seas un peatón.”

Bruce deslizó una corbata de cachemira alrededor del cuello de Clark y se puso a trabajar. Trabajó con rapidez y confianza, dando vueltas, cruzando y girando. Una o dos veces, sus dedos rozaron la piel de Clark. Clark se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Ver las manos de Bruce trabajar la corbata alrededor de su propio cuello se sintió demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo, por lo que miró la cara de Bruce en su lugar. En cierto modo, fue peor. Tenía las cejas ligeramente arrugadas por la concentración, sus ojos firmemente fijos en la corbata. Estaba bien afeitado y su rostro parecía más joven sin la barba. Su traje negro hacía brillar la plata de sus sienes. Una vez más, Clark quedó impresionado por lo guapo que era. Una vez más, se recordó a sí mismo que ese pensamiento no tenía cabida en su mente.

Bruce terminó la corbata, metiéndola debajo del chaleco de Clark (los dedos que rozaban la camisa de vestir de Clark eran cálidos y sabía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, y esperaba que Bruce no pudiera sentirlo). Se palmeó la mejilla, con un destello de sonrisa leonina en su rostro. La condescendencia nunca había sido tan atractiva.

“Te tengo arreglado, chico. Ahora, los gemelos.” Bruce sacó una pequeña caja de un bolsillo interior y la abrió. En el interior, un par de gemelos dorados, brillando a la luz del candelabro. “¿Sabes cómo ponerte gemelos o también necesitas ayuda con eso?”

“Sé cómo ponerme gemelos.”

Clark se quitó la chaqueta del traje. Luchó con el primer gemelo y sintió que Bruce lo evaluaba, desde sus Oxfords desgastados hasta su nuevo y perfecto nudo de corbata. Escuchó el corazón de Bruce, lento y fuerte en sus oídos. Los gemelos eran menos ostentosos de lo que había esperado Clark, discos de oro liso. Aun así, no lo estaba haciendo bien. Después de un par de minutos, Bruce suspiró. Ruidosamente. Odiosamente.

“Cariño, déjame.” En un momento, Bruce le quitó el gemelo a Clark y rápidamente volvió a doblarlo, insertó el gemelo y lo alisó. “Mira. Es fácil.”

“Quizá si lo ha estado haciendo desde que tenías diez años.”

Clark contuvo el aliento mientras Bruce le abrochaba la otra, sus manos rozaron el pulso caliente de su muñeca.

“Por favor. Empecé a los cinco.” Bruce lo miró con lascivia y le ofreció la chaqueta del traje. “Señorita Concierge, ¿le importaría vigilar la... ah... la mochila de mi amigo? No quiero que arruine mi vista.”

“Por supuesto, señor Wayne.”

“Muy bien.”

Clark no pudo ver la denominación del billete crujiente que Bruce le arrojó al conserje. Estaba demasiado distraído por la mano de Bruce, firmemente colocada en la parte baja de la espalda, que lo llevó a cenar. En comparación con su biología kryptoniana, los humanos corrían más fríos, pero la palma de Bruce era como fuego contra su cuerpo. Era vagamente consciente de que un maître los conducía a una mesa, de Bruce que le sacaba una silla, de Bruce sentado frente a él y de que el maldito fuego de su maldito toque finalmente se apagaba.

Después de ordenar por los dos, Bruce apoyó el codo en la mesa, su barbilla nuevamente descansando sobre la palma de su mano. Miró a Clark por un segundo antes de hablar.

“Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que haya fotógrafos esta noche.” Un momento de pausa. “Hay algo de sensación musical tocando en el Gotham Arena, así que tal vez no. Pero existe un riesgo. Y por si acaso, debo advertirte.”

“Oh.” dijo Clark. “¿Debería estar preocupado?”

“Habrá fotos tarde o temprano, pero tal vez deberíamos ser nosotros quienes decidamos cuándo anunciarlo”. Bruce agradeció al camarero que les trajo pan. Arrancó un trozo de la hogaza acolchada y la sumergió en aceite. Masticó mientras consideraba la expresión de Clark. “Hay una gala en dos semanas y media. El 26. Se trata de bibliotecas. Deberías venir.”

“¿Bibliotecas? ¿Será en casa de Lex Luthor?” Clark recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, _realmente se_ conocieron, en el evento de caridad en la residencia de Luther. Ese día, Bruce le había dicho en el tono despectivo de un multimillonario aburrido que estaba _a favor de los libros._

“Dios no. Qué asunto tan llamativo. Es una casa terrible.” Su conversación fue pausada nuevamente por un sommelier que les trajo vino. Una vez que Bruce lo probó, agitó el vino en la copa grande y observó las patas del vino correr por la copa por un momento, asintió y el sommelier les sirvió una copa a cada uno. “No, esto es en el ayuntamiento de Gotham. La nueva biblioteca principal abrirá el último día del mes y los costos de construcción fueron más altos de lo previsto. La junta espera un poco más de tintineo en sus bolsillos. Prueba el vino. Es bueno.”

Clark estaba bastante seguro de que _bueno_ era el código de Bruce Wayne para _caro_ , pero tenía razón. Fue bueno, casi picante. Sabía a café molido y suciedad, pero de alguna manera en el buen sentido. Aun así, a Clark no le importaba cómo le cubría la lengua y cómo le resecaba la boca.

“Son los taninos”, dijo Bruce como si Clark hubiera dicho su último pensamiento en voz alta. “Se abrirá una vez que consigamos el bistec. Dicho eso... déjame traernos algo para las vieiras.”

Un momento después, se las arregló para llamar a un camarero del otro lado de la habitación y le pidió dos copas de champán.

“No vintage está bien. Después de todo, es una noche entre semana.” Miró al camarero enarcando las cejas como si pedir cualquier tipo de champán fuera algo razonable para hacer un lunes, antes de volverse hacia Clark. “Lo que estoy diciendo es que es mejor si controlamos la narrativa. No dejemos que los medios nos fuercen. Hagámoslo público en la gala. Te conseguiremos un traje mejor y mantendré mis manos fuera de ti hasta entonces.”

 _Mantendré mis manos lejos de ti hasta entonces_. Si Clark pudiera tomar una foto de este momento, guardaría la mirada en los ojos de Bruce cuando dijo esas palabras porque, aunque todo era fingido, aunque sabía que no era real, había algo muy hambriento en sus ojos. Algo peligroso. Algo de lo que Clark quería ver más. Sabía que nunca lo haría. No es real.

“¿Qué quieres decir con un traje mejor? Éste tiene que ser más que mi alquiler.”

Bruce lo miró de nuevo. ¿No estaba aburrido de mirar a Clark todavía?

“El doble de su alquiler, si el valor de las propiedades de Metrópolis es el mismo que tenía la última vez que compré un edificio allí. Y no te queda bien. Es solo un poco apretado en tus hombros y un poco demasiado ancho en tu cintura. Me equivoqué en tus medidas. Hagamos el almuerzo y vayamos con mi sastre a finales de esta semana. Viernes. También deberías llamar a tu madre.”

“¿Mi madre?”

“No tengo mucha experiencia en adultos que tratan con sus padres, pero supongo que la mayoría de la gente quiere contarles a sus padres sobre una relación antes de que aparezca en las noticias. Sobre todo, si se trata de su hijo heterosexual relacionado con otro hombre.” Bruce levantó la vista del pan que estaba rompiendo, poco a poco, y volvió a mirar a Clark a los ojos. Clark abrió la boca para corregirlo, para decirle _que nunca dije que fuera sincero,_ pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. “Sé que Kansas es el medio de la nada, pero incluso ellos pueden acceder a Buzzfeed”.

Clark jugó con su trozo de pan. Lo masticó pensativo. Había algo extraño en un lugar como el Ritz que sirve pan de cortesía. Quizás no fue un cumplido. Tal vez estaba integrado en ese orden complejo que recitaba Bruce, o tal vez solo venía con la frecuencia suficiente para que supieran que lo ordenaría, por lo que lo sirvieron sin preguntar. Clark se preguntó con quién vino Bruce aquí. Se preguntó si tenía alguna justificación para la puñalada de celos que le abrasaba el estómago.

“Voy a decirle la verdad.”

“Por supuesto.”

Llegaron el champán y las vieiras. Clark podía contar con una mano el número de veces que había comido vieiras y cada vez que las vieiras se habían cocinado demasiado. Estos, sin embargo, eran sublimes, toda mantequilla y se derriten en su lengua. La efervescencia del champán iluminó los sabores, el ... Bruce sabría la palabra correcta para describirlo. Clark seguro que no. Cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose solo en el fantástico equilibrio de sabores. Cuando abrió los ojos, Bruce todavía lo estaba mirando.

“Jimmy lo sabe. Que estamos saliendo, quiero decir.”

“Es ese fotógrafo, ¿verdad?” Bruce presionó una servilleta contra la comisura de su boca y Clark miró fijamente su regazo.

“Si. Vio las flores. Le pedí que se callara. Por ahora al menos.”

Clark reconoció la curvatura de la boca, que Bruce estaba sentado en algún comentario que sería injusto, cruel y muy cercano a casa. Tomó otra vieira y su rostro se alisó.

“Creo que es suficiente charla de negocios.” Bruce hizo un gesto con la mano, como para apartar los temas. “Hablando de gente a la que deberías decirle: Perry White. No queremos que tu _integridad se_ vea comprometida.”

Bruce tenía razón. Por supuesto que la tenía.

El resto de la noche, no hablaron de nada mientras comían la mejor comida que Clark había comido. Bruce también tenía razón sobre el vino, sobre cómo los taninos florecían cuando se combinaban con el bistec. Fue una comida deliciosa. Mirándolo con objetividad, Clark supo que era una cita perfecta con Bruce Wayne. Aun así, Clark se sintió culpable por disfrutarlo tanto como él. Cuando Bruce contó un chiste sucio, a propósito de una historia que contó Clark, su rubor era real y sus tartamudeantes respuestas a las insinuaciones de Bruce (murmuradas, no dichas) no podían ser fingidas. Bruce estaba haciendo esto para pasar por los movimientos, conseguir suficientes citas en su haber antes de un compromiso, antes de una boda, antes de la hoja de papel que era el objetivo. Pero tal vez, se dijo Clark, tal vez Bruce también se divirtiera. No como lo hizo Clark, cuyo enamoramiento se convertía en algo peor con cada parpadeo de los ojos de Bruce. Pero tal vez esto fue una especie de alivio de Bruce. Con todo lo malo que le había pasado, se merecía una cosa bonita.

(Clark no sabía si era egoísta por pensar que podía ser algo agradable).

Cuando terminaron de cenar, era casi medianoche. Clark quería preguntarle a Bruce si lamentaba no haber salido de patrulla esta noche. Clark sabía que no estaba usando su auricular. Le había llevado al menos una hora averiguarlo, pero había una especie de _silencio_ alrededor de Bruce. De repente, se había dado cuenta de que la diferencia era la falta de estática de la conexión con la Batcueva. Quería preguntar si Bruce lo había sacado para concentrarse únicamente en Clark, o si era para evitar que Alfred tuviera que escuchar su coqueteo torpe.

“El último tren sale en veinte minutos. Probablemente debería irme.”

Bruce lo miró desde donde estaba firmando el billete, tamborileando con los dedos mientras calculaba la propina. (Era entrañable que incluso Bruce Wayne necesitara tiempo para calcular una propina).

“Déjame llevarte a la estación. No quiero que camines solo por la noche.”

Clark quiso protestar, señalar que podía cuidar de sí mismo. Él era _Superman_ y nadie necesitaba protegerlo. Pero no. Esta noche, él no era Superman. Ni siquiera llevaba el traje. Sin quererlo, se había desconectado del resto del mundo, toda su atención se centró en Bruce. De nuevo, la puñalada de la culpa, esta vez por no estar más atento, por no ser más desinteresado. Gradualmente sintonizó la cacofonía del planeta Tierra y exhaló aliviado cuando pudo decir que no había sucedido nada apocalíptico. Sin desastres naturales. Ningún malestar político sobre el que pudiera hacer algo. No hay peleas en las que debería haber intervenido.

“Se lo agradecería.”

La mano de Bruce estaba en su espalda nuevamente cuando salieron del restaurante y recogieron la mochila de Clark. Esta vez, sus dedos se extendieron entre sus omóplatos. Clark se preguntó si Bruce podía oír los latidos de su corazón. El propio corazón de Bruce resonaba en sus oídos.

“Sé que dije que iba a mantener mis manos fuera de ti”, murmuró Bruce mientras abría la puerta del pasajero para Clark, “pero hay apariencias en las que pensar”.

“Está bien.”

Era un auto diferente al de la última vez, pero este también era elegante, negro y lujoso. Por un segundo, se preguntó si Bruce debería estar conduciendo. Habían tomado vino con la cena, pero, cuando pensó en ello, los vertidos de Bruce en la copa de Clark eran mucho más pesados que los suyos. Habían estado cenando durante horas, y no se movieron más allá de la copa de champán y la botella compartida de tinto. No conocía el límite legal en Gotham, pero estaba seguro de que Bruce estaría bien.

“Los valets deben pensar que me estoy volviendo tímido con mi vejez”, Bruce estaba concentrado en la carretera, sus dedos golpeaban el volante de cuero mientras esperaba a que se girara una luz roja. “Por todos los derechos, debería tenerte en mi asiento trasero después de esta cena.”

Clark hizo un sonido involuntario. Era un _mhm_ que era un poco como una tos, un poco como un gemido, un poco como un gemido. Se quedó mirando la carretera, feliz de ver los arcos de coronación de la estación central de Gotham a sólo una manzana de distancia.

Bruce aparcó y se volvió hacia Clark. Su mano izquierda todavía estaba agachada sobre el volante, y su derecha, oh, tan brevemente, rozó el dorso de la mano de Clark. El toque fue eléctrico y Clark saltó en su asiento. Algo brilló detrás del rostro de Bruce cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

“Lo siento.” Una disculpa de Bruce Wayne fue como un trébol de cuatro hojas. “No pretendo hacerte sentir incómodo.”

“Está ... está bien. Sé por qué lo estás haciendo.” Clark apretó el puño en la tela de sus pantalones de traje. Se quedó mirando la guantera de caoba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el agarre de Bruce se apretaba alrededor de la palanca de cambios. “Es extraño verte así.”

“La mayoría de las personas que salen con Bruce Wayne nunca me conocen.” Fue una confesión tranquila. “Y ninguno de ellos me ha conocido nunca por _completo_. Es una situación extraña. Así que, por favor, dime si me excedo. No quiero ponerte las cosas difíciles. Si alguna vez lo hago, ¿me lo dirás?”

Clark asintió, de alguna manera sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Un _clic_ seco le dijo que Bruce había abierto la puerta.

“Tienes siete minutos para coger el tren.” Clark lo miró. “No te lo pierdas.”

Había esperado que Bruce se fuera tan pronto como saliera del coche. Pero el coche estaba allí, al ralentí, mientras pasaban los segundos. Se dio la vuelta, y Bruce debió haber sabido que se daría la vuelta. La ventana del asiento del pasajero ya estaba bajada.

“Gracias por esta noche.” Dijo Clark, inclinándose y apoyando una mano contra el techo del auto. La sonrisa que le dedicó Bruce no fue una sonrisa de Bruce Wayne, juguetona y perezosa. Fue cansado y corto. Todo fue Bruce.

“Gracias _a ti_. Avísame cuando llegues a casa.”

“Lo haré.”

Con un gesto de dos dedos, Bruce se marchó. Clark vio salir el coche. Llegó al tren con dos minutos de sobra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor: A veces tienes una pelea con tu novio falso y tu cita es interrumpida por sentimientos familiares, y así es como va.

Clark sabía que debía llamar a su madre y sabía que debía hablar con Perry. Pero seguramente, se dijo, seguramente podría esperar un poco. Entonces, el martes, en lugar de entregar su artículo terminado sobre el fútbol femenino en Gotham, le preguntó a Perry si tal vez podría ampliar el alcance del artículo. Le contó a Perry sobre los problemas de financiación de los que le había hablado el entrenador, cómo quería investigar si se trataba de una falta sistemática de financiación. ¿Los clubes de chicos tenían el mismo problema? Habló de la misoginia institucional. Mencionó que también podía investigar los clubes de Metrópolis y comparar si se podían encontrar los mismos problemas en ambas ciudades. Podría pasar la mayor parte de la semana en Metrópolis, comparando registros y obteniendo cotizaciones, y regresar a Gotham el viernes, obteniendo más tiempo en persona con las partes relevantes. (Clark hizo _sin_ mencionar sus razones egoístas para querer ir a Gotham, sobre la prueba del traje, sobre el almuerzo. No mencionó a Bruce).

Perry suspiró.

“Kent, todo lo que quería era un artículo sobre algunas chicas que tenían la oportunidad de hacer algo recreativo. Pero claro, hazlo.”

“Gracias. No te arrepentirás de esto.”

“Apuesto a que lo haré.” Murmuró Perry.

Entonces Clark trabajó en la historia del equipo deportivo femenino (resultó que el fútbol _sí_ marcaba goles, no touchdowns). Jimmy pidió detalles sobre su cita y Clark le dio bocados. Fue muy agradable. No, no se besaron. Sí, los autos de Bruce Wayne son fantásticos. No, santo infierno, Jimmy, _ni siquiera_ se _habían besado_. Clark almorzó con Lois. No hablaron de Bruce. Hablaron de historia y hablaron de su historia, y no hablaron mucho de Bruce.

Y Superman voló por el mundo y salvó a niños, edificios, animales. La Liga de la Justicia se reunió y Batman le deseó _hola_ y _buenas noches._ Una vez que se fue, Diana comentó que estaba siendo sorprendentemente hablador.

El miércoles por la noche, Bruce le envió un itinerario. Almuerzo, luego sastre. _Trae el traje._ Dos segundos después, agregó: _El verde que hace cosas bonitas a tus ojos_. 

Y Clark no llamó a mamá.

No se sentía bien no usar su traje de Superman, pero Clark entendió por qué no debería hacerlo. Bruce no lo había dicho con tantas palabras, pero si estaba destinado a ser empujado y empujado por un sastre, usar la ropa de su identidad secreta no era una buena idea. Fue a Ciudad Gótica a primera hora de la mañana, atravesando la plataforma llena de gente. Con su mochila y la bolsa de ropa colgada del hombro, sabía que estaba ocupando demasiado espacio, y escuchó a más de un tipo financiero murmurar maldiciones sobre él. Pasó la mañana en los archivos de la ciudad, estudiando detenidamente las subvenciones otorgadas a los equipos deportivos recreativos. Leyó sus informes financieros, revisando los resúmenes de ingresos y gastos. Todo respaldaba los argumentos que estaba construyendo. Luego pasó a la última página del club de fútbol masculino, y leyó la lista de patrocinadores. En la parte superior leyó cuatro palabras conocidas: _La Fundación Thomas Wayne_.

Con ese nombre, sabía que la historia estaba muerta. Clark recogió los materiales, haciendo todo lo posible por devolverlos al orden de archivo en el que se los había entregado, le agradeció mucho al asistente de la oficina y se disculpó por perder el tiempo. No podía justificar su frustración con Bruce, pero le hervía profundamente en el estómago.

Veinte minutos después, estaba sosteniendo dos tazas de café y discutiendo con la secretaria de Bruce Wayne. Había llegado hasta aquí con su identificación de prensa, pero no más.

“Si no tiene una cita, no puede ver al señor Wayne. Ella le dijo por tercera vez.”

“Sí, pero lo conozco y solo le llevo _café_.” Clark replicó, también por tercera vez. “Está bien, le enviaré un mensaje de texto.”

Golpeó los cafés sobre el escritorio un poco más fuerte de lo que debería y le envió un mensaje a Bruce. _Tu recepcionista no me deja entrar_.

Sonó el teléfono de la secretaria.

“¿Escuché que hay alguien que quiere verme?”

Tenía el auricular pegado al oído, pero Clark aún podía oír el tono débil de Bruce.

“Sí, señor Wayne, pero no tiene cita, así que según su...”

“¿Gafas, alto, hermoso y sin esperanza?” Bruce la interrumpió. “Déjalo entrar. De todos modos, esperaba algo de entretenimiento.”

La secretaria suspiró cuando colgó el auricular.

“Puedes entrar.”

Los pies de Bruce estaban sobre su escritorio, su chaleco desabrochado y su corbata desabrochada. Su chaqueta de traje fue arrojada sobre la silla frente al escritorio. Clark se dejó caer en el sofá, colocando el traje junto a él. El sofá crujió bajo su peso.

“Gafas y sin esperanza, ¿Eh?”

“Entonces _estabas_ escuchando.” Bruce casi sonrió. “Son sólo las once. ¿Por qué estás aquí temprano?”

“Mi historia está muerta.” Clark sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, que no debería estar tan enojado. Esta no fue la primera historia a la que tuvo que renunciar. Definitivamente no sería la última. Sin embargo, fue la primera vez que fue culpa suya que la historia tuviera que ser asesinada.

“¿Y qué historia es esa?” Bruce tomó un sorbo del café que Clark había dejado en su escritorio. “Clark, este café es terrible.” Tomó otro sorbo.

“Se trata de deportes. Oportunidad para los niños de Metrópolis y Gotham de hacer algo recreativo. Los niños tienen más oportunidades que las niñas.”

“Y esta historia tiene que morir ¿Por qué?” Bruce pareció prestar atención a medias, hojeando un documento con un marcador listo para anotar. Clark le fulminó con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que llevaba gafas para leer. Estaban colocados en la parte baja de su nariz, y no miró a través de ellos cuando miró a Clark, pero los subió un poco cuando siguió leyendo. Clark no sabía que Bruce _necesitaba_ gafas. (Tenía que admitir que eran mucho más bonitas que las propias gafas de Clark).

“Porque insistes en dar dinero a la caridad.”

“Ah.” Bruce se quitó las gafas, las dobló y las dejó como marcador en el archivo en el que estaba trabajando. Se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y se apoyó en la esquina, de cara a Clark. “Y Perry se enteró, así que ahora hay un conflicto de intereses.”

“No, Perry no se enteró. Todavía no se lo dije a Perry.” Clark se frotó los ojos.

“Te _dije_ que _le_ dijeras a Perry.”

“No eres mi _padre_. No necesito un maldito guardián.” Clark escupió. “No soy un niño; no tienes que actuar como si fuera una especie de idiota al que hay que decirle cómo hacer las cosas para hacerlas bien. Esta es _mi_ vida, esto es lo _que_ hago. Estoy tratando de hacer una maldita diferencia y no aprecio que tú o tu _maldito_ dinero me hagan parecer un tonto por intentar hacer cosas y de alguna manera, a pesar de todo esto, no ser capaz de conseguir ni la más pequeña maldita cosa. Bien.”

Bruce escuchó su diatriba, su rostro impasible.

“¿Has terminado?” preguntó cuando Clark se calló. Los dedos de Bruce estaban envueltos alrededor del borde del escritorio y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Clark asintió. “Levántate.”

En ese momento, Bruce era Batman en todo menos en apariencia. Clark no pudo evitar obedecer. Bruce se acercó a él, llenando su espacio. Tal vez hubiera tres pulgadas entre ellos. Clark inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos. (En ese momento, Clark odiaba que Bruce tuviera unos centímetros sobre él).

“Escuche, Kent. No estoy tratando de hacerte parecer estúpido. No me divierto tratando de hacerte sentir como un idiota. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es ayudarte a cuidarte a ti mismo. Si no quieres hacer _esto_ ” y _este_ Bruce se movido oh-tan cerca que sus narices se tocaron durante una fracción de segundo, “que no, joder, _tienes que_. Si quieres escribir tus pequeñas historias tontas que no marcarán la diferencia porque a nadie con el poder de cambiar las cosas _le importa_ , entonces sé mi invitado. Podemos cancelar esto. Podemos fingir que nunca pasó nada y la única limpieza que tendrás que hacer es inventar una historia para Jimmy y decirle a Lois que ella tenía razón todo el tiempo. No te estoy obligando a hacer nada. _Tú_ estás tomando decisiones, y si crees que eso te hace parecer un idiota, depende de ti cambiar de opinión.” Bruce hizo una pausa, sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Clark. “No sabía que había una liga de chicas. Y no les di dinero para fastidiarte.”

“No dije eso.” Clark murmuró. 

“Haré algunas reorganizaciones.” Dijo Bruce. Ya no sonaba enojado. No sonaba como Batman. Sus rostros todavía estaban tan cerca. Clark casi podía _sentir_ su corazón, el pulso reverberando a través de su piel, estableciéndose en un ritmo constante después de la descarga de adrenalina. “Pero tienes que decidir. O damos por terminado esto o llama a Perry.”

“Bueno.”

Clark retrocedió, volviendo a caer en el sofá. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Bruce mientras sacaba su teléfono, solo mirando brevemente hacia otro lado para encontrar el número de Perry y llamar. Clark colocó el teléfono en la mesa del sofá, tocando la pantalla para encender el altavoz.

“¿Kent?”

“Oye, Perry. Yo, eh. La historia deportiva está muerta. Hay, eh. Un conflicto de intereses.”

“Dios mío, Kent. ¿Cuál es el conflicto? ¿Eres alérgico a entregar una tarea a tiempo?”

“No, hum.” Clark se pasó una mano por la frente. Bruce todavía estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo. “Estaba mirando a los donantes y patrocinadores de los clubes, y, eh. Supongo que estoy involucrado con alguien que está dando dinero a uno de los clubes de chicos. Así que no puedo hacer esta historia.”

“¿Con quién estás involucrado que da dinero a los clubes deportivos para niños?”

“Uh. Estoy como... uh... estoy saliendo con Bruce Wayne.”

En el silencio en el que probablemente Perry estaba tratando de comprender el concepto que se le presentó, Clark escuchó a Bruce exhalar. Mirándolo, recibió un asentimiento y una casi sonrisa. Regresó a su escritorio, recuperó sus lentes de lectura y continuó con su trabajo. Bebió un sorbo del espantoso café que le había traído Clark.

“Lo siento, Clark, puede que me esté quedando sordo o tal vez haya pasado un breve momento de locura, pero ¿Acabas de decir que estás saliendo con _Bruce Wayne_?”

“Sí señor.”

“¿Este es el multimillonario Bruce Wayne, con chicas en su brazo? ¿El dueño del Daily Planet Bruce Wayne? _¿Ese_ Bruce Wayne?”

Clark hizo una mueca. Bruce se rió entre dientes.

“Sí, ese Bruce Wayne.”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto? Tuviste ese artículo sobre Moil Engineering el mes pasado, y es una subsidiaria de Wayne. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos acusen de ser favoritos, Clark.”

“No, no pasaba nada en ese momento, no habría...”

“Perry, aquí Bruce.” Bruce había regresado al sofá en círculos, apartando el traje de Clark y posándose en el borde del cojín del sofá. Llevaba los cafés de ambos. Bruce le entregó a Clark su bebida aún llena mientras seguía hablando. “Clark, ¿Te importa si entro?”

“No, está bien.” Clark se escondió detrás de su café. Bruce tenía razón. El café estuvo terrible.

“¿Estoy en el altavoz?” Preguntó Perry.

“Sí, Perry. Le pedí a Clark que me dejara estar allí cuando te llamara.” Bruce se humedeció los labios. “¿Recuerdas hace un par de semanas cuando te pedí que me pasaras por los números actuales? Fue entonces cuando le pedí salir a Clark. No ha escrito nada relacionado conmigo ni con mi trabajo desde entonces. No estaba al tanto de los entresijos del calendario de donaciones de las organizaciones benéficas de Wayne Enterprise, y tan pronto como se enteró, tomó las pausas y te lo hizo saber. Clark no ha hecho nada malo aquí. También me gustaría recordarles que soy propietario mayoritario de Daily Planet. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Clark no debería escribir sobre nada asociado con Wayne Enterprise, todo el artículo _debería ser_ escrutado para ver cómo me retrata a mí y a mis negocios. Si no recuerdo mal, ¿No escribió Toby Raynes un artículo bastante mordaz sobre mi relación con su periódico cuando se concretó la venta?”

Clark no solía ver esta parte de Bruce. Este Bruce era tan astuto como Batman y tan encantador como Bruce Wayne, pero sin oscuridad ni charlatanería.

Perry suspiró.

“Tiene razón, señor Wayne.”

“Clark debería firmar algo, sin duda. Tendré que hablar con mis abogados, pero supongo que también. Pido disculpas por perder sin darme cuenta el tiempo de trabajo de Clark de esta manera. ¿Quizás esta investigación podría entregarse a otro reportero? No, Lois Lane, por razones obvias. Estoy seguro de que ve mi punto.”

Una vez más, Perry suspiró.

“Envía lo que tienes hasta aquí, Clark. Lo revisaré y si parece que tiene piernas, veré a quién se lo puedo entregar. No tienes que hacerlo hoy, solo... el lunes a primera hora. Y tómate el resto del día libre.”

“Lo enviaré, por supuesto. Gracias. Lo siento, eh, por no ser más comunicativo.”

“Sí, señor White, muchas gracias.” Bruce había adoptado su voz más encantadora, empapada de terciopelo. 

“Por supuesto. Kent, estás en los obituarios la semana que viene.”

Perry colgó. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento. Bruce ladeó la cabeza y se reclinó en el sofá. Terminó su café.

“Creo que ha ido bastante bien.”

“Lo siento”, Clark se mordió el labio y miró la taza de café que tenía en la mano. “No debería haberte arremetido contra ti.”

“Puedo manejar tus palabras, Clark. Lo hemos pasado peor.”

(Clark, momentáneamente atrás en el momento en que la boca de Batman se curvó con odio, y sus puños y sus botas y… Clark, sacudió la cabeza para borrar el recuerdo).

Bruce se levantó y se movió: abrochándose el chaleco; rehaciendo su corbata y cerrando su computadora portátil.

“Aún estamos un poco temprano, pero no veo ninguna razón para no almorzar ahora y luego seguir con Giuseppi. ¿Tienes hambre?”

El restaurante al que fueron era casi lo suficientemente barato como para que Clark hubiera considerado ir allí solo. Bruce dejó que Clark ordenara primero e imitó su pedido de un sándwich de salsa francesa. Charlaron tranquilamente mientras esperaban su comida. Bruce consiguió que Clark explicara por qué lo pusieron en obituarios, una tarea que requería acurrucarse en los archivos, encontrar citas de elección de hace décadas, verificar el estado civil y el número de hijos, y por qué se consideraba lo peor que Perry podía hacerle a un reportero talentoso (las palabras de Bruce, no las suyas). Clark se burló de Bruce por sus gafas de lectura. Los sándwiches eran excelentes, a pesar de que ambos hicieron un desastre. Bruce aconsejó a Clark antes de que comenzaran a comer que se desabotonara las mangas de la camisa. Resultó ser una buena decisión cuando la salsa goteó por sus dedos y pasó por sus muñecas.

Un coche los esperaba después del almuerzo. Clark se sorprendió al ver a Alfred en el asiento del conductor, pero siguió a Bruce al asiento trasero.

“Buenas tardes, señor Kent.” Alfred se encontró con su mirada en el espejo retrovisor antes de salir del lugar de estacionamiento.

“Clark, por favor.” La formalidad de Alfred hizo que Clark se sintiera avergonzado, como con tantas de las riquezas de Bruce. “¿Cómo estás, Alfred?”

“Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted mismo? ¿El amo Wayne se está haciendo el andrajoso contigo?”

“Uh, no, estoy bien”. Clark tartamudeó mientras Bruce se reía entre dientes. Clark estaba seguro de que Alfred no pretendía la insinuación de la pregunta. “Gracias por conducir.”

“Es parte del trabajo, señor Kent. maestro Bruce, el joven Dick llamó hace un rato. Se preguntaba por tu almuerzo.”

“Alfred, eso no es hasta... oh. Bruce estaba mirando su reloj. Eso es hoy.”

“Muy bien” murmuró Alfred.

“¿Dejaste plantado a Dick para que almorzara conmigo?”

“No, Clark. Obviamente, no lo hice intencionalmente. Yo... oh, cállense los dos.” El teléfono de Bruce ya estaba pegado a su oído y Clark podía oír el timbre. Se centró y sofocó su audición. Esta fue una llamada telefónica privada. “Oye, Dick. Alfred me acaba de decir que... no, yo... Dick, ¿Me dejarás...? Hablar.”

Bruce apoyó la frente contra la ventanilla del coche y escuchó. A pesar de esforzarse tanto por no escuchar, Clark captó arrebatos: _pedir muy poco_ , _una vez cada dos meses realmente no es demasiado compromiso, cancelar está bien, pero maldita sea, Bruce, ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí_?

“Bien. ¿Puedo hablar? ¿Has terminado?” Eso era lo mismo que Bruce le había dicho a Clark. “Ya tuve una discusión con alguien que realmente me gusta hoy, preferiría no tener dos. ¿Qué? Clark.... Sí, él. No es asunto tuyo por lo que estábamos peleando, Dick. Lamento perder nuestro almuerzo. Reservé dos veces yo mismo porque no guardo nuestro almuerzo en el calendario. Pensé que era la semana que viene. ¿Todavía podrías venir a Gotham? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo” y miró a Clark, como para asegurarse de que todavía estaba allí, “y prefiero hacerlo en persona. … No, sé que estás en Blüdhaven. Pero me gustaría verte. Vamos a casa de Giuseppe.… No, vamos a conseguir un traje para Clark.... sí vienes, te lo explicaré, ¿No? ¿Bien? Por favor. Robin, por favor.”

Habían llegado y Alfred se había estacionado frente a la casa del sastre. El mayordomo había aparcado el coche y se estaba limpiando las gafas. De vez en cuando, miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Bruce tenía la frente presionada contra su palma, los ojos cerrados. Clark lo miró, sin saber qué podía hacer. Qué _debería_ hacer. Finalmente, Bruce se enderezó.

“Si. De acuerdo. Estaremos aquí por lo menos hasta las dos. Dejaré el resto de mis reuniones hoy. Gracias, Dick.” Bruce exhaló y cuando se volvió para sonreírle a Clark, su rostro se había convertido en una máscara. “¿Listo, Clark? Alfred, siéntete libre de ir y hacer otra cosa. Te llamaré cuando hayamos terminado.”

“Por supuesto, maestro Bruce.”

Los dedos de Bruce estaban en la manija de la puerta de la tienda cuando Clark se detuvo.

“Detente. ¿Hiciste eso intencionalmente?”

“¿Hice qué intencionalmente?” Bruce se volvió y cambió de postura. Se estaba preparando para otra pelea. Manos en los bolsillos, boca fina. “¿Ignorar el almuerzo con mi hijo para pasar tiempo contigo? No fue intencional, así que por favor no te hagas ilusiones.”

“Eso no.” Clark negó con la cabeza. Escuchó el arranque del motor de un automóvil y se alegró de que Alfred se fuera. “Eso no me importa. No creo que lo harías a propósito. La otra cosa. Lo llamaste _Robin_.”

“No, no lo hice. Yo no haría eso.” Pero incluso mientras lo decía, Bruce frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano frustrada por la frente. “Mierda.”

“Está bien, ¿De acuerdo?”, dijo Clark, y extendió una mano para rozar sus dedos contra la manga de Bruce, como si eso pudiera significar algo, “parecía ser lo que le ha convencido de venir.”

“No debería ser así.” Bruce suspiró. “Bueno, me ocuparé de eso cuando llegue. Vamos a meterte en algo presentable.”

En el momento en que puso la mano en la manija de la puerta, se convirtió en Bruce Wayne. Saludó al hombre del mostrador, un hombre llamado Vincent, al parecer, y al que parecía que Bruce conocía desde hacía años, y continuó con una tranquila charla mientras dejaba a Clark un momento para mirar alrededor de la tienda. Como todos los lugares a los que Bruce lo había llevado las últimas dos semanas, era hermoso. En este punto, no debería sorprenderlo.

“Entonces, Vinny” dijo Bruce, apoyándose pesadamente contra el mostrador en ambos antebrazos, “se necesita a mi _amigo_ aquí para que le arreglen un traje nuevo. Estamos saliendo. Giuseppe dijo que tenía algo de tiempo para atenderlo.”

Clark no podía decir con certeza que Bruce le había guiñado un ojo cuando dijo _amigo_ , pero no podía descartarlo.

“Está en los libros, señor. Los está esperando a los dos, segunda puerta a la derecha. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?” La pregunta estaba dirigida a Clark.

“¡Oh! Soy Clark Kent, lo siento. Del Daily Planet.”

“No creo que le importe dónde trabajas, Kansas”, dijo Bruce dulcemente mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda, no en la parte baja de la espalda, ni entre los omóplatos, en algún lugar justo en el medio, un punto en lo que no se esperaba que tocara a Clark, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Bruce los condujo por el pasillo y abrió la puerta.

Aunque probablemente fue un pensamiento poco amable, Giuseppi se parecía a lo que Clark siempre había imaginado que sería un sastre italiano. Tenía las mangas subidas descuidadamente, varias bandas de cinta métrica colgando del cuello y los botones superiores de la camisa desabotonados. Se acercó a Bruce con las manos extendidas.

“Señor Wayne, siempre es un placer. Pero hoy no estamos aquí para ti, ¿Verdad?” Giuseppe se volvió hacia Clark y lo miró. Lo que había decidido sobre la incapacidad personal de Clark para vestirse bien en los tres segundos que tardó en hablar de nuevo, Clark no quería saberlo. “¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?”

“Soy Clark Kent. Encantado de conocerte.”

El apretón de manos del sastre fue firme, pero ni amable ni cruel.

“Igualmente, encantado de conocerlo, señor Kent. Ahora, desnúdate.”

“¿Qué?”

“Escuchaste al hombre.” Bruce estaba encorvado en un sillón en un rincón, holgazaneando como un detective experto en un misterio de asesinato a punto de explicar quién había cometido realmente el crimen. “¿De qué otra manera va a hacer bien sus medidas?”

“La ropa interior y la camiseta está bien”, dijo Giuseppe. Se había dado la vuelta, hojeando un cuaderno. Encontrando una página en blanco, giró y se dirigió a Bruce. “¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?”

“Vamos a ir a una gala en dos semanas. Es de corbata negra, entonces. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Un tuxedo o quizás un dinner jacket? ¿Qué te parece, negro o azul medianoche?”

Clark estaba seguro de que la pregunta no estaba dirigida a él.

“Creo que usted, señor Wayne, preferiría el traje de etiqueta.”

Clark se volvió, lo suficiente para ver a Bruce. Se pasó el labio por los dientes y asintió.

“Tienes razón. El azul resaltará sus bonitos ojos.” Bruce tenía su teléfono en alto ahora, pero su mirada iba de Giuseppe, de regreso a su teléfono, a Clark, de regreso a su teléfono.

“Muy bien.”

A Giuseppe no le gustaba mucho hablar mientras trabajaba. Le diría a Clark que levantara los brazos, no, que los bajara un poco, que moviera la pierna, que no tensara los músculos así, por favor. Clark seguiría sus instrucciones lo mejor que pudiera. Trató de no pensar en Bruce sentado en un rincón, en la forma en que sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo a medio vestir de Clark como si tuviera una razón. No era que Bruce no lo hubiera visto desvestido antes. Más de una vez, habían regresado a una misión, uniformes sucios de suciedad y tripas alienígenas, y ambos se habían desnudado sin siquiera pensar en ello. Esto fue diferente. Superman desnudo no era lo mismo que Clark Kent desnudo. El problema era ... el problema era la forma en que Clark podía sentir que Bruce lo miraba cuando sabía que no lo estaba haciendo como _Bruce_. Interpretaba el papel del insaciable playboy. No fue el Bruce que Clark conocía. Para todos los efectos, era un extraño. 

El tiempo pasó mientras Giuseppe comprobaba y volvía a comprobar sus medidas. De vez en cuando dirigía una pregunta a Bruce, que Bruce respondía con la voz de laissez-faire que irritaba a Clark porque no era _él_. No fue así como habló. Ese no era quien _era_.

Finalmente, el sastre dio un paso atrás.

“Tienes un traje que también necesita ser ajustado, ¿Verdad?” Esta fue la primera vez que se dirigió a Clark directamente.

“Sí, sí. Correcto. Lo he traído conmigo.”

“Adelante.”

Clark se acercó a donde habían colgado el traje cuando entraron, justo al lado de donde estaba sentado Bruce.

“¿Como estas?” su voz era baja y goteaba como almíbar.

“Estoy bien.” y quizás estaba un poco sin aliento. “Eso estuvo bien.” _Él_ estaba bien.

Mientras Clark se ponía los pantalones del traje, una pierna y luego la otra, alguien llamó a la puerta. Bruce se puso firme, la brusquedad repentina reemplazó a la indolencia. Fue Giuseppe quien abrió la puerta.

“Hay alguien aquí para ver al señor Wayne.”

“Déjalo entrar.” Bruce estaba de pie, sus dedos se flexionaron en puños y luego se aflojaron de nuevo.

Dick Grayson entró en la habitación. Clark se apresuró con los botones de su camisa de vestir. Se habían visto un par de veces, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Dick era más joven que Clark, pero no sabía cuánto. Su cabello era castaño, cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro. Sus ojos también eran oscuros, sesgados bajo las cejas fruncidas. Su camisa de vestir le quedaba bien pero no era cara; sus jeans estaban doblados; sus zapatillas de tenis eran de un rojo brillante y de un blanco brillante. La placa de policía en su cinturón era de un bronce mate. Se parecía tan poco a Bruce y, sin embargo, tanto a él. Si alguien hubiera dicho que era el hijo biológico de Bruce, Clark les habría creído. Más delgado, más joven, pero se comportaba como él.

La primera persona que pareció ver fue a Clark. Se sobresaltó un poco.

“Clark. Es bueno verte.” Tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso por la energía nerviosa. “¿Te importa, eh, te importa si tomo prestado a Bruce por un tiempo?”

“No, está bien. Tómate su tiempo.”

No conocía a Dick. La primera vez que se conocieron, ambos iban de uniforme. Nightwing se había escapado después de la batalla, y aunque Bruce había murmurado quién era, por qué estaba allí, Clark realmente no lo había puesto todo junto. La segunda vez se había quitado la máscara de dominó y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante a Clark, una sonrisa que era toda Wayne. Entonces Bruce, con la capucha quitada de su rostro, lo había arrastrado a una esquina del cuartel general y pasó los siguientes diez minutos gritándole en voz baja. Dick, Nightwing en todos los sentidos, excepto en la cara, lo había escuchado con los brazos cruzados, inyectando respuestas medio burlonas a cada una de las críticas de Bruce. Dick era demasiado imprudente (oh _, que se enteró_ de que _a partir de_ ); Dick no podía hacer eso (y _sin embargo lo_ hizo _y él_ lo hizo _bien_ ); Dick tenía que tener cuidado o, de lo contrario, se mataría. Dick no había dicho nada sobre el último comentario. Se marchó furioso y con un suspiro entrecortado, Bruce se disculpó y lo siguió.

Todo esto para decir: Clark no estaba seguro de qué esperar.

“Bien.”

La voz de Bruce era baja y cansada. Dick se volvió hacia Bruce, dio un paso, luego dos. Luego inclinó la cabeza contra el pecho de Bruce y lo rodeó con los brazos. Esto tampoco parecía ser lo que Bruce esperaba, por la forma en que sus manos se movieron con incertidumbre antes de que una se posara en su espalda y la otra en su cabello. Los puños de Dick apretaron la tela de la chaqueta de Bruce, arrugando la fina lana.

Luego, tan rápido como se había inclinado hacia el abrazo, Dick se retiró. Metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y rebotó sobre los talones. Esperó a que Bruce dijera algo durante los tres segundos. Él se rindió.

“¿Así que dijiste que tenías una buena excusa para perderte el almuerzo?”

“Dije que tenía _una_ excusa.” Bruce igualó el cauteloso descuido de Dick, con las manos en los bolsillos arruinando la línea de sus finos pantalones de traje. Giuseppe, “¿Crees que Clark puede valerse por sí mismo? ¿Y tienes algún lugar donde mi hijo y yo podamos hablar en privado?”

“El segundo probador debería estar libre, a menos que Vincenzo tuviera una cita de último momento”. Giuseppe tenía cuatro alfileres de coser en la boca, pero hablaba bien. “Y sí, no creo que necesite nada más de ti.”

“Sólo el cheque, ¿Eh? Lo dejaré. Vamos, Dick.” Antes de que Bruce se fuera, se dirigió a Clark: “si estás listo antes de que terminemos de hablar, ¿Podrías esperarnos en el frente?”

“Por supuesto.”

Clark escuchó las viejas tuberías de la casa mientras el sastre se apresuraba a rodearlo. Las tuberías crujían y silbaban con el agua caliente. No pudo evitar concentrarse en la voz baja de Bruce, pero no se permitió escuchar las palabras. Aunque sabía que estaban hablando de él, no tenía derecho a escuchar. (Escuchó a Dick reír, bajo y lento. ¿Era eso una buena señal?) Entonces el zumbido de Bruce de nuevo, con un tono de risa en su voz. Clark trató de no escuchar, pero era muy difícil no escuchar, no apoyarse en la voz de Bruce, no...

“Y hemos terminado.” Giuseppe se apartó. “Tenga cuidado cuando se lo quite. No quiero que interrumpas ninguno de los pines. ¿Cuándo dijo que era su evento?”

“Oh, hum. El 26.”

“No me da mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?

“Bueno, ya sabes cómo es. Lo que quiere, lo quiere ahora.”

Probablemente se lo imaginó, pensó que el sastre lo había mirado mientras Clark se quitaba la chaqueta con cuidado.

“Definitivamente lo hace.” Giuseppe murmuró. “Necesito que vuelvas el 22 para una prueba final. Tanto su traje nuevo como el modificado estarán listos para la mañana del día 26. Dale esto a Wayne.”

Clark aceptó el papelito. Supuso que era una especie de recibo, pero los garabatos a lápiz no significaban nada para él.

Bruce y Dick estaban sentados en un diván cubierto de terciopelo en la parte delantera de la tienda, ambos inclinados sobre el teléfono de Dick. Bruce estaba apuntando a algo, pellizcando los dedos en la pantalla.

“Mira, si miras aquí, entonces...”

“Pero ¿Qué pasa con las pruebas de ADN?”

“Vamos, Dick, lo sabes mejor que eso, él simplemente...” Bruce miró el roce de los zapatos de Clark contra el suelo. “¡Clark! Estás de vuelta. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?”

“Estuvo bien. Necesito volver el 22. Me dijo que te diera esto.”

Bruce aceptó la nota y la miró. Cualesquiera que fueran los garabatos, los entendía.

“¿Me darías un momento para resolver esto? Entonces tendré que llamar a Lucius y salir de mis reuniones de la tarde.” Con una rápida palmada en el hombro de Clark, Bruce se dirigió al frente.

“Entonces, eh, ¿Cómo estuvo la charla?” No se sentía bien sentarse al lado de Dick, por lo que Clark se movió torpemente junto al sillón, apoyado contra la pared.

“Estuvo _bien_. Gracias por preguntar. Parece que hay noticias sobre ti y papá, ¿No?” Dick le guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa se inclinó como ... como lo hacía Bruce cuando se burlaba de Clark, cuando se mostraba insoportable solo porque _podía_. “No esperaba que eso fuera lo que quería decir cuando dijo que _le_ gustabas. Pero no te preocupes, no se me ocurre un segundo padre mejor, de verdad.”

“Eso es, eh, muy bonito. ¿Terminaste tomándote el resto del día libre?”

“Si. Si Bruce Wayne realmente está despejando su día, sería estúpido si no hiciera lo mismo.” Dick se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. “Estaba pensando que iríamos al zoológico.”

“¿El zoológico?” Bruce estaba de vuelta. “Podemos ir al zoológico.”

“¿Quieres venir con nosotros?” Preguntó Dick, mirando de Clark a Bruce y viceversa.

“Uh, seguro.” Se sintió un poco extraño, estrellándose en la puerta en este raro momento que Dick pasó con su padre, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba siendo invitado. Y Perry le _había_ dicho que dejara de trabajar ese día. “¿Te parece bien, Bruce?”

La mandíbula de Bruce se movió antes de asentir y sonreír un poco.

“Por supuesto. Dick, ¿Quieres llamar a Alfred?”

Pronto, Dick terminó su llamada y esperó con Clark mientras Bruce caminaba por la acera, encantador y frustrado a su vez. Después de citar lo que Clark asumió era un manual del empleado (en _Wayne Enterprise, nada es más importante que poder tomarse el tiempo con la familia, ¿Recuerdas esa línea, Lucius?_ ), Bruce colgó e hizo una mueca que era casi una sonrisa. Una vez que Alfred apareció con el auto, se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero delantero, dejando a Clark y Dick en el asiento trasero. Dick pasó todo el viaje en automóvil haciéndole preguntas a Clark: sobre su trabajo, cómo fue crecer en medio de la nada, por qué decidió mudarse a Metrópolis, por qué se había convertido en periodista, qué pensaba de Gotham ahora que lo visitaría con regularidad. Y muchas preguntas similares. Era tan insaciable por el conocimiento como Bruce, pero no ocultó su interés. Todavía estaba parloteando cuando llegaron al zoológico, contando breves anécdotas sobre sí mismo mientras recibía más y más de Clark. Era obvio que Dick era bueno en su trabajo.

Bruce pagó por los tres y abrió el camino hacia adentro. Una vez dentro, intentaban caminar juntos, pero la mayoría de las veces, Clark se deslizaba un par de pasos atrás, dejando que padre e hijo caminaran juntos. Pasaron tranquilamente por los primeros recintos, deteniéndose ante las aves de rapiña. Bruce murmuró hechos sobre los pájaros mientras los veían volar. Una vez que terminó el espectáculo y se compraron helados, Bruce solo se tomó un café negro, se adentraron más en el zoológico. Dick habló.

“Oye, ¿Recuerdas cuando Jason fue expulsado del zoológico?”

Apenas se notaba, pero Clark podía ver el cambio, la tensión en los hombros de Bruce. Dick también podía verlo, respirando por la nariz mientras miraba la espalda de su padre, juzgando la pequeña mirada con la que los miraba.

“Si. Yo seguiré adelante. El acuario. Hablamos luego.”

Unos cuantos pasos largos y desapareció. Dick pasó de un pie a otro y le dio un mordisco a su helado.

“Así que todavía no hablan sobre de Jason, ¿Eh?”

“No creo que me lo haya mencionado nunca, ni a nadie de la... ah... liga.” Clark miró a su alrededor, pero todos a su alrededor estaban ocupados admirando al tigre que por una vez había decidido dejar su cabaña y vagar por su espacio cerrado. Nadie los escuchaba. Clark solo conocía los vagos contornos de Jason: sabía que Bruce lo había acogido; sabía que estaba muerto; sabía que el Joker lo había matado; sabía que la muerte había sido encubierta con un automóvil accidentado y un ataúd cerrado.

Dick suspiró, otra larga exhalación.

“Sinceramente. No me sorprende.”

Clark no sabía si debía preguntar. ¿Ayudaría? ¿Dick querría hablar de esto? ¿Quién querría hablar de la muerte de su hermano con un hombre que había vuelto de entre los muertos? Lo miró, observando la forma de su mandíbula (tan parecida a Bruce), la lágrima silenciosa (tan distinto de él). Continuaron caminando, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el acuario. Clark permaneció en silencio y pasaron minutos antes de que Dick volviera a hablar.

“Subió a la zona de suricatas. Por eso fue prohibido venir.” Su voz estaba ronca. Clark esperó. “Creo que Bruce intentó hacer una donación ridícula para que lo readmitieran, pero supongo que el dinero _no puede_ comprarlo todo. A Jason le encantaba venir aquí. Íbamos cada pocas semanas. Jason solo está corriendo, solo… siendo un niño. Llegaba a comportarse como un niño pequeño. Siempre pensé que era demasiado mayor para eso, entonces, pero ahora, vengo aquí mucho estos días.”

Dick volvió a quedarse callado. El último de sus helados se había derretido en sus manos y Clark aceptó la toallita que Dick le ofreció. El oso polar frente a ellos estaba durmiendo. Los niños charlaban en voz baja, asustados de despertar al animal. Los padres y madres los levantaban para que pudieran ver mejor. (Clark se preguntó si Bruce había hecho eso por sus hijos. Se preguntó si los padres de Bruce habían hecho eso por él).

“¿Sabes lo que me mata?”

“¿Qué?” Clark se sintió mal por no ser más elocuente, por no saber qué decir. Él era periodista. Él era Superman. Debería saber cómo lidiar con esto.

“Ni siquiera le quitó la máscara. Lo golpeó hasta convertirlo en pulpa, lo dejó por muerto, y ni siquiera le importó lo suficiente como para ver el rostro del niño que estaba matando.” Las uñas de Dick estaban presionando la parte superior de sus brazos, envueltas alrededor de sí mismo. Clark extendió la mano, casi rozó sus dedos contra la camisa de Dick (tratando de decir con el toque: _no hagas eso, no te lastimes_ ). Dick dejó caer los brazos y cerró las manos en puños. “Y Bruce llegó demasiado tarde.”

“Lo siento.” Clark tragó. “Sé que eso no ayuda, y sé que no soluciona nada. No es bueno. Pero de verdad, de verdad, lo siento mucho.”

Dick se tapó los ojos con la palma de las manos. Se volvió e intentó sonreír a Clark.

“ _Lo_ siento. Nos hemos visto como dos veces y estoy llorando por mi hermano muerto, y para empeorar las cosas al hacer esto, he echado a mi padre, que también es tu novio. Claramente estoy haciendo las cosas mal. Busquemos a Bruce.” Su tono era demasiado ligero, demasiado despectivo de su propio dolor. Clark sintió que no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para presionarlo.

“Yo... estás bien. Y, eh, te lo contó todo, ¿Verdad?”

“¿Hmm?”

Se abrían paso entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia el llamativo edificio azul. Una ballena de dibujos animados estaba sentada en lo alto del techo, y la pancarta debajo decía: _Gotham Aquarium: ¡una BALLENA de tiempo!_

“No es real. Quiero decir, no es una relación real. Él _no_ te dijo eso, ¿Verdad?”

“Pensé que tenías una super audición. ¿No escuchaste? Los accesorios de los trajes son aburridos, así que supuse que lo harías.”

“Eso es... eso no es educado. Yo no haría eso.”

“Tan amable y atento. Realmente no eres del tipo de Bruce, ¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que, de alguna manera, podría ser...” Dick se interrumpió cuando entraron y volvieron a ver a Bruce. Estaba de pie junto a las mantarrayas, mirándolas bailar en el agua.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Preguntó Clark, desacelerando el paso para darles otro momento antes de que Bruce estuviera dentro del rango de audición.

“Uh… en otro momento, tal vez.” Dick miró de Bruce a Clark, mordiéndose el labio. “Realmente no es mi lugar. Pero sí, me contó los detalles. Es un plan jodidamente estúpido, pero supongo que funcionará.”

Bruce no reaccionó cuando los escuchó acercarse. Dick se golpeó la parte superior del brazo, una vez, luego dos, y se acercó sigilosamente a Bruce cuando se levantó. Bruce envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dick y vieron las mantarrayas juntos. Clark los miró: Dick varios centímetros más bajo, con la cabeza medio apoyada en el pecho de Bruce; La barbilla de Bruce descansando en la parte superior de la cabeza de Dick, su pulgar frotando círculos en su hombro; ambos perfiles finos y afilados, a juego con cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. Ellos no hablaron. Quizás no necesitaban hacerlo.

Finalmente, Bruce dijo algo. Al principio, Clark no pudo entenderlo. Se había desenredado de su hijo, dado un paso más hacia el tanque, donde una mantarraya se había acercado al cristal. No estaba nadando, no del todo. Casi parecía que estaba volando. Cuando Bruce volvió a hablar, Clark se dio cuenta de que no era en inglés.

“¿Por qué le estás hablando en ruso a la mantarraya?” Preguntó Dick.

“Es presuntuoso suponer que una mantarraya hablaría inglés, Dick”.

“Eso no explica por qué les hablas en ruso. _¿_ Hay incluso mantarrayas en Rusia?”

Bruce se encogió de hombros.

“Algunos, estoy seguro.”

“¿Hablas ruso?” Preguntó Clark.

“Sí.” Bruce lo dijo de una manera que sugería que se estaba preguntando: _¿Por qué, tú no?_ “Continuemos.”

“¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?” Clark nunca había considerado que Bruce conocía otro idioma que no fuera el inglés. Hubo momentos en los que incluso él tuvo dificultades para gelificar la realidad de Bruce Wayne y Batman. Que _Batman_ supiera muchos idiomas no le había sorprendido ni un ápice.

“Sé Francés. Alemán. Español. Lo suficientemente italiano decente para pasar la ópera.” Bruce se detuvo y miró la exhibición de coral durante cinco segundos antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo. “Y un poco de Checo. Tenía algunos negocios allí hace un tiempo, así que tenía sentido. Puedo pedir una bebida en Chino, pero nunca llegué mucho más lejos.”

“Entonces... ¿Siete idiomas?”

“Algo como eso.” Bruce se encogió de hombros.

“Mientras crecía, Bruce era un verdadero fanático de la educación de idiomas”, le dijo Dick a Clark mientras leía una placa sobre cómo vuelven a crecer los dientes de tiburón, “en la cena todos los martes solo hablaba Español con nosotros. Jueves, Francés. El almuerzo del sábado fue Alemán. Se rindió cuando quedó claro que era el único que tenía oído para los idiomas.” Siguió diciendo algo en lo que posiblemente era Francés.

Bruce hizo una mueca.

“Es como si estuvieras _tratando_ de alterar la pronunciación”, se quejó, pero Clark pudo ver la punzada de una sonrisa. Dick le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Oye, vayamos al zoológico de mascotas.”

“¿Cuantos años tienes?” Preguntó Bruce.

“Tengo 29. Y quiero ir al zoológico de mascotas.”

Diez minutos más tarde, Bruce había convencido con dulzura al asistente del zoológico de mascotas para que los dejara entrar a pesar de que ninguno de ellos tenía doce años o menos. _Es mi hijo_ , le había explicado Bruce y le había señalado a Dick, _y realmente quiere entrar al zoológico de mascotas. El letrero dice "¡Trae a tus padres!" así que aquí está mi hijo, trayendo a sus padres. Bueno, yo soy su padre y él es mi... ah... eh... mi novio, entonces_. Dick se había mordido el labio para evitar una sonrisa, y el corazón de Clark rebotó en su pecho. No esperaba que la primera vez que Bruce se refiriera a él como su novio fuera a un adolescente de aspecto sucio. El adolescente que probablemente decidió que no ganaba lo suficiente para seguir peleando por las reglas de entrada con un hombre de mediana edad y con un traje caro, les abrió la puerta.

De inmediato, Dick los llevó al recinto de las cabras. Bruce inmediatamente se sentó y tomó a un cabrito que pasaba en su regazo.

“Quería una cabra cuando era niño”, dijo Dick, sentado en la tierra con otra cabra frente a él, rascándose suavemente el estómago. “Lo fastidié durante meses. Tenía campaña y todo. _¡Un niño para este niño!”_

“¿Qué hiciste?” Clark preguntó a Bruce, mientras se inclinaba y acariciaba vacilante a la cabra en el regazo de Bruce. Si pensó que Clark se sobrepasó, no dijo nada.

“Lo llevé a una granja de cabras. Dos minutos con las cabras y una de ellas le dio un cabezazo a Dick.”

“¿Le pagaste a esa cabra para que me golpeara con la cabeza?” Preguntó Dick.

"Le pagué al _granjero_ ", dijo Bruce. Frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de agregar: “para ser perfectamente claro, no le pagué al granjero para que te golpearan la cabeza. Le pagué al granjero para que me disculpara por la situación. Fue muy vergonzoso.”

“En cambio, tengo una tortuga.”

“¿Cómo está ese pequeño demonio?”

“No es un pequeño demonio, es _Damián._ Y él está bien, gracias por preguntar.” Dick le sonrió a Clark. “Tiene quince años, está de mal humor y lo amo. Él es mi mejor amigo. Ven en algún momento y te lo presentaré.”

“Te morderá los dedos”, advirtió Bruce, su voz era cariñosa.

“¿Te puedo tomar una foto?” Clark soltó las palabras sin querer. No debería ser vergonzoso. Querer tomar una foto de tu tal vez una especie de amigo y falso novio era definitivamente algo normal.

“¿Por qué?” Bruce todavía estaba acariciando al cabrito en su regazo. Lo miró con un poco de extrañeza, un poco de cariño.

“Estás sentado en la tierra con un traje _realmente_ bonito y tienes un cabrito en tu regazo. Es... si no tomo una foto, estaré convencido de que lo imaginé todo.”

Bruce se rió. De hecho, realmente se rió. No la risa sucia de Bruce Wayne, no la risa odiosa de Batman. Era todo Bruce, y Clark podía sentir su corazón, no, apretó el puño y trató de no pensar en su corazón.

“Continúa, entonces.” Mientras Clark buscaba a tientas su teléfono, hojeando la pantalla para encontrar el ícono de la cámara, Bruce continuó. “No es _tan_ bonito el traje. Prácticamente está por ser descartado.”

Dick, que ahora estaba rascando a un conejo entre las orejas, miró a su padre.

“¿De quién es? No se parece a ninguno de tus chicos habituales.”

“Lo compré en Milán hace unas semanas.” Bruce tocó la solapa de la chaqueta de su traje, la otra mano todavía recorría perezosamente el lomo de la cabra.

“¿Qué hacías en Milán?” Preguntó Dick, mientras Clark intentaba tomar una buena foto. Bruce lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

“Negocio. Nada divertido. Era…”

Clark no escuchó el resto de la oración. De repente, se sintió abrumado por una repentina sensación de peligro, urgencia, y supo que necesitaba irse, que necesitaba ponerse el traje, que necesitaba proteger y salvar vidas. A mil millas de distancia, un rascacielos estaba en llamas.

“Yo... tengo que irme.” Clark tartamudeó, y los gritos de las personas atrapadas desgarraron su mente, y fue todo lo que pudo escuchar. “Lo siento, necesito...”

“Vamos.” La voz de Bruce. Estaba junto a él, una mano rozando su hombro. Escuchó un _suave balido_ de la cabra alejándose. “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, es sólo que yo...” miró a su alrededor y ya debería haberse ido, debería haberse ido, debería estar allí. Necesitaba llegar a Metrópolis, necesitaba su traje. “¿Dónde está mi mochila?”

“Creo que lo dejaste en casa del sastre. Volveré y te lo traeré.” Bruce parecía preocupado, sus dedos todavía casi tocaban su brazo. “Clark, vete.”

“Lo siento”, dijo Clark incluso mientras retrocedía. “Fue un placer conocerte de verdad, Dick.”

“¡También fue bueno verte!” Dick le gritó, mientras Clark buscaba un lugar tranquilo, algún lugar desde el que pudiera volar.

No pudo contener el fuego, pero pudo salvar a todos. Estuvo bien. Lo hizo bien. Al regresar a Metrópolis, se quedó en la ducha hasta que se limpió el hollín de debajo de las uñas y pudo oler algo más que plástico quemado y paneles de yeso quemados. Se vistió (pantalones y camiseta, sin el traje) y partió de nuevo.

Alfred abrió la puerta.

“Maestro Clark. ¿Te gustaría pasar?”

Clark vaciló y se encontró a sí mismo echando sus sentidos adentro. Dick estaba hablando de algo y Bruce se reía entre dientes junto con la historia. Era un ambiente doméstico, silencioso y diferente de lo que él esperaría en la casa del lago Wayne.

“No, ah, solo necesito mi mochila. No quiero interrumpir.”

“Muy bien.” En un momento, Alfred regresó con su maltrecho bolso, sosteniéndolo por el asa de la mochila con dos dedos. Clark lo aceptó y se lo echó por encima del hombro. Alfred se movió. Un precursor del cierre de la puerta.

“Yo, eh, Alfred. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?”

“Por supuesto señor.”

“Clark, por favor.” Él presionaría por esto como Sísifo empujó esa piedra. Ni por un segundo imaginó que tendría más éxito.

Alfred dio un paso afuera, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Ni siquiera Clark pudo oír el _clic_ de la madera contra la madera cuando se cerró.

“¿Como puedo ayudarte?” Siempre el mayordomo, siempre pasivo.

“¿Tú?, ¿Eh? ¿Lo apruebas?” Clark se humedece los labios, ya demasiado inmerso. “Quiero decir, no es real, obviamente no lo es, pero, aun así. Eres importante para Bruce y realmente no te conozco y solo quiero saber si... lo apruebas.”

Clark miró más allá de Alfred, clavando sus ojos en la puerta principal. Parpadeó. No debería _literalmente_ hacer eso.

“Clark.” Alfred habló en voz baja y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo su nombre. Alfred lo estaba llamando por su nombre. Había logrado lo que Sísifo no pudo. “Eres un joven extraordinario.”

“Yo... gracias.”

“E incluso yo hace mucho que acepté que no hay futuro en el que el maestro Bruce se establezca con una chica agradable, se despoje de su piel y llene de repiqueteo de pies diminutos los pasillos de la mansión Wayne de nuevo. Había perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez se casara. Entonces, este arreglo, independientemente de cuán _real_ sea,” y hubo algo en la forma en que dijo _real_ , algo que Clark no pudo identificar, “será muy bienvenido. Bruce ha estado solo durante tanto tiempo.”

Clark abrió la boca. Lo cerró. Lo intentó de nuevo, y se encontró dejando que la estúpida pregunta que conocía mejor que hacer se desvaneciera.

“Si fuera real, ¿Todavía lo aprobaría?”

Alfred se rió entre dientes. Levantó la mano y la dejó descansar contra su mejilla. Estaba seco, cálido, y Clark pensó en su padre y sintió ganas de llorar.

“Puede que sea viejo, Clark, pero no soy tonto.” Dio un paso hacia atrás, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. Volvió a ser el mayordomo de la familia Wayne. “Si _fuera_ real, diría que Bruce Wayne sería un caballero muy afortunado.”

“Gracias.” Las palabras no salieron bien, a Clark se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

“Por supuesto, amo Kent.”

“Uh, ¿Podrías... no podrías contarle a Bruce sobre esto? No quiero que lo malinterprete. Ya sabes.”

Alfred entrecerró los ojos, antes de que su rostro se suavizara y asintiera.

“Por supuesto.”

“Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Fue agradable conversar contigo.” Oh, Clark era un idiota tan torpe y estúpido.

“Igualmente, amo Kent. Ve con bien.”

“Gracias.”

Bruce, sabiendo cuánto tiempo le toma volar desde la finca Wayne de regreso a su apartamento de Metrópolis, debió haber sabido por el segundo cuando Clark había dejado la puerta de la casa del lago. Clark apenas había regresado a su apartamento, metiéndose en el estrecho ascensor desde el techo hasta su pequeña habitación, cuando llegó el mensaje de texto.

_Deberías haber entrado._

Demasiado rápido, respondió.

_No quise interrumpir._

Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras esperaba una respuesta. Dejó su mochila en el sofá, debatiendo comenzar a escribir sus notas para poder pasárselas a Perry. Fue a la nevera y tomó una cerveza en su lugar. La abrió con un giro de muñeca. No fue un giro inesperado.

_Eres muy reflexivo._ Siguió un segundo texto: _Gracias por hoy._

_Gracias._ El pecho de Clark se sentía apretado y había calor en su estómago y era demasiado transparente y solo _gracias_ era demasiado y Bruce se enteraría y esta era una idea terrible y Clark necesitaba controlarse y seguía mirando la imagen que tenía. había tomado de Bruce hoy y su sonrisa a medias estaba matando a Clark y... y... y...

_Dulces sueños, Kansas._

Clark terminó su cerveza y se fue a la cama. Hizo todo lo posible por soñar con nada en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que las haya gustado tanto como a mí, en los personal amo la actitud de Bruce, todo control con su... ¿Ya terminaste? Sinceramente lo amo.  
> Esta es una relación que va lento, pese a que Clark está que se le doblan las rodillas por Brucibu.   
> Por fortuna la traducción ya está completa, pero de igual manera, si pueden detectar fallos o falta de compresión en algunas partes, estaré muy dispuesta a subsanar cualquier fallo.  
> Trato de apegarme lo más que puedo al texto original que es muy ingenioso, y que vale por motón la pena leer si sabe algo de inglés; por mi parte, no soy nativa del inglés pero trato de dar lo mejor de mi en este trabajo, además de el contexto puede hacer que se pierdan ciertas genialidades para en la traducción, y, es que estoy enamorada de una conversación que se da casi al final; pero para eso aún falta mis queridos.  
> Trataré de subir los capítulos restantes a la más pronta brevedad.   
> Acepto recomendaciones de más trabajos de esta pareja, y si por casualidad les gusta el Hannigram, déjeme decirle que ud es arte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor: Este capítulo es presentado por mi amor por el teatro, las bibliotecas y beber buenas bebidas en recipientes inapropiados.

Durante una semana y media, no vio a Bruce. El domingo, Dick le envió un mensaje de texto y le preguntó si quería unirse a ellos para el brunch. Superman llevaba un reno por la frontera de Finlandia cuando recibió el mensaje y había dejado su teléfono en Metrópolis. Una vez que estuvo de regreso, tuvo que enviar un mensaje de texto para disculparse diciendo que no, que lo sentía, había estado ocupado. Una cara sonriente al revés fue la respuesta, con _Próxima vez_ puntuada con tres signos de exclamación.

Durante toda la semana laboral, esperó a saber quién se estaba muriendo y buscó en los archivos. En la base de datos del Daily Planet, miró las carpetas cuidadosamente organizadas de obituarios sin pulir. Había leído su propio obituario, una vez que regresó, hacía más de un año. El obituario de Superman. Leerlo le sabía a bilis en la garganta y había arrugado el papel mientras lo leía. No lo había leído el nuevo, un interno lo había improvisado cuando estaba claro que Superman había vuelto, que Superman estaba _vivo._.. El obituario al que se aferraron hasta que murió de nuevo. Nunca hubo uno para Clark Kent, en realidad no. Un párrafo o dos, una cortesía por el dolor de Lois y, quién sabe, la vergüenza de Bruce. (Debería preguntar. Sabía que Bruce no admitiría nada). También había otros obituarios. Mujer Maravilla. Batman. Bruce Wayne. Si bien no consistía en escribir una actualización del obituario de una celebridad (que había twitteado algo ambiguo sobre vivir la vida al máximo mientras puedes), miraba a la carpeta _W_. Se necesitó más autocontrol del que pensaba para no abrirlo. Consideró enviarle un mensaje de texto a Bruce. No lo hizo. Cambió el fondo de su teléfono a la imagen de Bruce, luego lo volvió a cambiar. Se quedó mirando su sonrisa durante lo que le parecieron horas.

No llamó a su madre.

Vio a Batman dos veces esa semana. No había mucho de qué hablar.

Dick le enviaba mensajes de texto de forma intermitente a lo largo de la semana, compartía fotos de su tortuga y le pedía a Clark que explicara cuáles eran las implicaciones de los últimos comentarios de algún político extranjero o de otro sobre la política nacional de Estados Unidos. Más de una vez, Clark tuvo que admitir: _deberías preguntarle a Bruce sobre esto_. Más de una vez, Dick respondió: _aunque sería muy desagradable._

(Él no estaba _equivocado_ , al parecer).

A medida que la semana se convirtió en un fin de semana lento, Clark se encontró extrañando a Bruce. Debería haberlo esperado, supuso. A lo largo de la semana, se había encontrado a sí mismo escuchándolo, con la esperanza de que estuviera en algún lugar de Metrópolis, que su ritmo cardíaco constante y tranquilo estuviera cerca. Lo escuchó en Gotham. Escucharlo allí se sintió como escuchar a escondidas. Había una parte de él que había pensado que sería inmune. Inmune _por lo_ menos, claro, simplemente, inmune a lo que sea que hacía que la gente se enamorara de Bruce Wayne. (No es que estuviera enamorado, no señor. Sólo lo estaba – estaba _un poco_ , en todo caso.) Aun así, sintió el pulso fuerte en su garganta el domingo cuando finalmente pudo justificar un mensaje de texto para hacer planes para la semana.

 _“¿Te veo el martes?”_ Preguntó. Esperaba que Bruce fuera quien tomara las decisiones.

 _“Día ocupado.”_ Un momento. “ _Reuniones todo el día.”_ Otro latido. _“¿Quizás un café?”_

Esto desconcertó un poco a Clark. No era que _él_ esperaba nada de Bruce. Él acababa de... había esperado tal vez para el almuerzo. Tal vez una media tarde holgazaneando, escuchando a Bruce hablar sobre algo insignificante: la calidad de las ostras en el nuevo lugar para almorzar en el centro, que su última secretaria solo escribió taquigráficamente y estaba seguro de que era por despecho, y simplemente. Pasando tiempo juntos. Por supuesto que Clark no _esperaba_ eso.

_“Entonces, pasaré por tu oficina después de la prueba.”_

_“Perfecto_ ” El siguiente mensaje fue el nombre de una cafetería, seguido de un pedido de café increíblemente complicado. El tercer mensaje constaba de tres palabras: “ _Espero verte allá”._

El traje le quedaba como un guante. Clark se sintió incómodo, mirándose en el espejo mientras Giuseppe se revolvía a su alrededor, agregando alfileres y tirando de las costuras para asegurarse de que su trabajo se mantuviera. Se veía _bien_. Por un momento, tuvo la vana idea de tomar una foto. Él lo sacudió. ¿Para quién estaría tomando una foto? Cuando Giuseppe estuvo satisfecho, hizo que Clark se probara el otro traje, que le quedaba aún mejor que antes, aunque no era ni la mitad de bonito que el azul. Un poco avergonzado de preguntar, preguntó si podía usarlo fuera de la tienda.

“Ya terminé con eso, así que no me importa.”

Sin embargo, estaba claro que a Giuseppe _sí le_ importaba la forma en que Clark metió el chaleco en su mochila con sus jeans y su chaqueta de pana. El sastre reiteró con voz tensa que el nuevo traje estaría listo el día del evento. Salir de la tienda sin pagar se sintió extraño, pero tanto Giuseppe como Vincent insistieron en que la cuenta estaba saldada. 

La cafetería que Bruce había sugerido era una extraña combinación de lujosos taburetes de bar de cuero con tachuelas y paredes de ladrillo. Notó la forma en que la barista lo miraba de arriba abajo cuando se acercaba a la caja registradora, y la forma en que ella sonreía cuando le preguntaba si podía tomar su pedido. Abrió el texto de Bruce y comenzó a recitar. A mitad de la orden, ella lo interrumpió.

“¿Esto es para Bruce Wayne?” Preguntó con aire de suficiencia y Clark asintió. Enarcó las cejas, tiró la pegatina en la que había estado garabateando la orden y escribió una nueva, colocándola en una taza negra para llevar. “Lo llamamos el especial de Prima Donna. ¿Y tú, cariño?”

“Eso es un poco cruel, ¿No le parece?” Quizás no debería defender a Bruce. La orden fue ridícula.

“Su pedido tarda un minuto en _escribirse_. Guardamos un asado especial solo para él. Es una de las personas más ricas del mundo. Él puede tomar un poco de burla.” Ella le guiñó un ojo. “¿Eres un nuevo secretario o algo así? No te he visto por aquí.”

“No, yo ... bueno, yo soy. Solo le voy a llevar un café. Yo no, no trabajo para él.” Clark se estaba poniendo nervioso, las palabras tropezando con su lengua y saliendo al mundo sin incluir el pensamiento consciente. “Yo, eh, tomaré un café con leche. Con un jarabe, supongo. ¿Dónde están ... oh, hay muchas opciones?”

El cabello de la barista, un desorden azul-violeta oscuro, caía sobre su rostro. Pasó una mano por él mientras lo miraba, esperando a que él tomara una decisión. Después de otro minuto, se apiadó de él.

“¿Y la vainilla de romero? Lo hacemos en la tienda.” Dijo la última oración de una manera artificial, como si un gerente le hubiera dicho que debería recordarle esto a la gente, como si hacerlo aumentaría los ingresos.

“Claro, suena bien. ¿Cuánto te debo?”

Tosió cuando ella se lo dijo, pero sacó los billetes y tiró el resto del cambio en el frasco de propinas.

Esta vez, la secretaria parecía esperar a Clark. Ella levantó un dedo hacia él mientras salía del ascensor, el auricular del teléfono ya estaba levantado para escuchar.

“El señor Kent está aquí. ¿Debo enviarlo?” Tras la respuesta murmurada de Bruce, colgó y se volvió hacia Clark. “Te está esperando.”

Hoy, Bruce estaba descansando en uno de los sillones junto a la pared de la ventana del piso al techo. Con los ojos todavía enfocados en el horizonte de Gotham, levantó una mano a modo de saludo. Clark se unió a él en el otro sillón, dejando los cafés en la mesita junto a ellos. Bruce tomó el suyo, mirando el _PRIMA DONNA_ cuidadosamente impreso en su taza antes de tomar un sorbo. Él suspiró.

“¿Qué tal los obituarios?” Hizo la pregunta con facilidad, con ligereza, como si no hubieran pasado diez días en los que la única conversación civil que tuvieron fue un lapso de cinco minutos de mensajes de texto de ida y vuelta, planeando su reunión de hoy. Una pequeña parte de Clark quería decirle que podría haberle _preguntado_ sobre los obituarios por mensaje de _texto_.

“No está mal, considerándolo.” Había temido la idea de era una tragedia nacional, un desastre natural o un acto de crueldad inimaginable. Mucha corrección de estilo. Corregir los avisos de defunción de personas que probablemente no morirán hasta dentro de una o dos décadas.

“¿Qué dice mi obituario?” Bruce lo miró directamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

“No lo he leído.”

“¿Por qué no?”

Clark se humedeció los labios. Vaciló.

“Te prefiero vivo.” se decidió.

“Al menos uno de los dos lo hace. Oh, cállate, sabes que estoy haciendo una broma”, agregó Bruce cuando la cara de Clark cayó. (Aun así, Clark no estaba seguro de estar bromeando). “Deberíamos hablar sobre el sábado.”

Sábado. La gala. Deberían hablar de eso.

“Bien, sí. ¿Cuál es el plan?”

“Oh, es fácil.” Bruce tomó otro sorbo de café y miró por la ventana. “Vamos a la gala, no te quito las manos de encima, dejo algunos comentarios inapropiados, te beso, le digo a un escritor de chismes medio decente lo afortunado que soy. Tú quédate ahí y sé bonito.”

Se volvió hacia Clark, con la punta de la lengua entre los dientes. Estaba esperando la reacción de Clark. ( _Besarte. Sé bonito_ ).

“Eso suena como un plan.” Clark finalmente pudo decir. De alguna manera, el temblor que sintió en su pecho no hizo eco en su voz.

“¿Suena como un _buen_ plan?”

Esto era Clark. Cuando no estaba siendo horrible, Bruce a veces podía ser reflexivo. Le estaba dando a Clark la oportunidad de dar un paso atrás, de retroceder, de no meterse más en todo este lío que era Bruce Wayne y tan lejos de la vida de una granja de Kansas o incluso de un centro de Metrópolis casi cómodo. La existencia de clases. Un hombre mejor se habría echado atrás. Pero Clark era egoísta. Era un glotón de todo lo que Bruce le diera. No era el mejor hombre.

“¿Qué sentido tiene? Es un buen plan.” Hablaba con una confianza que no estaba seguro de sentir. Clark apenas captó el parpadeo detrás del rostro de Bruce. No podía nombrarlo.

Bruce lo miró por otros tensos segundos.

“Bueno.” Dijo finalmente.

Luego se lanzó a una explicación de la logística: que había reservado una suite para pasar la noche y Clark debería encontrarse con él allí a las 4.30 en punto; que enviaría el traje allí una vez que estuviera listo; que Clark debería traer una muda de ropa; que Dick lo cubriría en Gotham y tal vez Diana podría pasar la noche en Metrópolis; que la gala empezaba a las cinco pero solo un idiota llegaría antes de las seis y media. Finalmente hizo una pausa y estudió a Clark.

“Muéstrame tus dientes.” Clark, desconcertado, enseñó sus dientes. Bruce miró su boca por un momento antes de asentir. “Están bien. Estaba considerando sugerir una limpieza. Pero supongo que tus dientes están hechos de algo más duro que el esmalte.”

Clark se mordió el labio.

“En realidad, no lo sé.” Bebió su café con leche, que, por tener vainilla y romero, tenía más vainilla que romero. “Supongo que podría preguntarle al barco.”

Bruce tamborileó con los dedos contra la silla de tela. Por un segundo absurdo, Clark se preguntó si Bruce iba a pedir... pedirle que le tocara los dientes, tomar muestras y averiguarlo por él. Pero no. Por supuesto no. Ese fue un pensamiento desquiciado.

“Lo que estoy diciendo es que tus dientes son rectos y totalmente americanos. Eso era todo lo que quería decir. A esa gente le importa eso.” 

“¿Te refieres a gente rica?”

Bruce respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa blanca. 

“Has acertado, Kansas.”

Bebieron sus cafés en un cómodo silencio. Sin Bruce dirigiendo la conversación, Clark no sabía qué decir. Vieron Gotham juntos. Antes de lo que Clark esperaba, Bruce arrojó su taza de café vacía a un bote de basura junto a su escritorio y se levantó, abrochándose el chaleco y ajustando su chaqueta.

"Tengo una reunión con Tokio en unos quince minutos". _con_ Tokio, dijo Bruce, como si tuviera una reunión con toda la ciudad. “Me temo que lo voy a echar, señor Kent.”

Clark se dio cuenta de que no lo había llamado por su nombre de pila en todo el día. Había sido _Kansas._ Había sido el _señor Kent_. No estaba seguro de si significaba algo.

“No se preocupe, señor Wayne.” Decidió que era una forma en la que Bruce se burlaba, y de paso cortar cualquier tensión causada por su extraña situación. “Le agradezco que se haya tomado un momento de su apretada agenda para dedicar tiempo a un plebeyo como yo.”

Su taza de café golpeó la basura tan bien como la de Bruce. Vio la mirada de Bruce, que estaba catalogando la decisión de Clark de usar su traje recién ajustado sin el chaleco, con el botón superior desabrochado en lugar de cubierto por una corbata.

“Bonito traje”, fue todo lo que dijo Bruce.

Clark sintió sus ojos fijos en él cuando se fue y decidió no pensar en eso.

Como prometió, Bruce lo estaba esperando en la suite. Era Bruce Wayne por todas partes, reservando una suite para una noche cuando su casa estaba a quince minutos en coche. Su cabello estaba húmedo, rizado por el peso del agua. La túnica esponjosa le parecía extraña, demasiado suave en comparación con el kevlar o la lana fina que usaba habitualmente. Bruce levantó la vista de la tableta que tenía en el regazo.

“Llegas temprano.”

“Yo, eh, pensé que también podría serlo. Pero no podía recordar cuando comenzaría.” Era una mentira, pero Bruce no necesitaba saberlo. Clark había estado demasiado ansioso por tomar el tren a Gotham y había logrado volar sin ser detectado a un parque cercano. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, apoyando la bolsa de ropa en un dedo. Flotó en la esquina de la habitación. “¿Entonces qué debo hacer?”

Bruce lo miró con las gafas para leer en la punta de la nariz.

“Bañarte. Entonces vístete.” Tomó un sorbo de café. “¿Quieres algo? ¿Café? ¿Té?”

“El café está bien.”

“Habrá algunos cuando salgas.” Bruce volvió a su pantalla.

Clark sacó la camisa de la bolsa de ropa y la llevó junto con su bolsa al baño. Dejó que la ducha estuviera caliente, lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar a un hombre normal. El calor era reconfortante. Afuera, podía oír a Bruce. Estaba tarareando algo para sí mismo, golpeando con los dedos el sofá. Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando la espuma del champú corrió por el rostro de Clark (champú que, no se dio cuenta hasta demasiado tarde, debió ser de Bruce porque olía a él, rico, limpio y elegante), escuchó a Bruce moverse. Oyó el _tintineo_ de una percha arrancada de una varilla colgante, de tela fina susurrando mientras la sacaban de la percha de terciopelo. _Escucho_ el _golpe_ de la túnica de Bruce golpeando el suelo, tal vez, pero Clark estaba demasiado distraído para continuar con la línea de pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que Bruce estaba, si no desnudo en la otra habitación, al menos en algún estado de desnudez. Se recordó a sí mismo que había visto el cuerpo de Bruce, cubierto de constantes moretones y los desagradables bordes de las cicatrices cosidas por él mismo, y que su boca nunca se había secado y sus ojos nunca se habían demorado. Clark se frotó los brazos con el jabón y enfrió la ducha.

Más tarde, el tintineo del metal. El crujido del cuero fino. Clark se secó el pelo con una toalla lo mejor que pudo mientras oía un golpe en la puerta de la suite y un breve murmullo de conversación, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo. Se puso la ropa interior y se abotonó la camisa.

Cuando salió del baño, Bruce estaba bebiendo de un cuenco que sostenía en sus manos.

“¿Eso es sopa?” Clark no sabía por qué la idea de que Bruce disfrutara de la sopa le resultaba tan extraña.

“No voy a beber con el estómago vacío. Y me gusta la sopa.” Regresó a su cuenco.

Bruce se había vestido mientras Clark se duchaba. _Mayormente_ vestido, al menos: su chaleco estaba desabotonado; su chaqueta no estaba a la vista; su corbatín colgaba desatado alrededor de su cuello. Había una segunda cafetera de café en la mesita auxiliar, así como una botella de champán y dos flautas vacías. Clark apretó el émbolo y se sirvió una taza de café. Por supuesto, Bruce no había pedido leche ni azúcar. Su madre habría pedido leche y azúcar, y probablemente habría sido mucho más amable al respecto que Bruce.

Su ma.

 _El infierno_.

“Necesito llamar a mi mamá.” Dijo Clark.

“¿Todavía no has hecho eso? Realmente no tienes remedio.” Bruce colocó el tazón de sopa en la mesa frente a él. Parecía cansado. “¿Necesitas de _mí_ para hacerlo?”

“No, no, puedo… puedo hacerlo, es solo. Realmente no he ... tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y, eh, en este punto debería hacerlo para que ella sepa lo que está pasando.”

Bruce no dijo nada, solo lo miró por encima de sus lentes. Clark suspiró, un suspiro profundo y cansado, y se encorvó en el sofá de enfrente. Sacó su teléfono, marcó el número y encendió el altavoz.

No es que _tuviera miedo_ de llamar a su madre. No sería cruel al respecto, porque Martha Kent nunca había sido cruel ni por un segundo en su vida. Pero le preocupaba que ella reaccionara como Lois, con el ceño fruncido y preocupación, y que, de alguna manera, con sus amables y generosas preguntas, hiciera tropezar a Clark. Hacerle decir algo. Digamos _demasiado_ honesto.

“¡Clark! Te he extrañado. ¿Qué travesura has hecho que has llamado finalmente a tu madre solitaria?” Su voz era cálida como siempre, crujiendo de afecto a través de las torres de satélite y los cables subterráneos.

“Ma”, Clark sonrió fuera de sí. Estaba a punto de empezar a dar vueltas sobre nada, a acomodarse en el fácil ir y venir en el que su madre siempre podía ayudarlo. Bruce se aclaró la garganta, solo un poco. Recordándole a Clark que estaba llamando por una _razón_. “Correcto. Te tengo en el altavoz. Hum, Bruce Wayne está aquí.”

“¡Bruce!” No podía ver a su madre, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero podía _oír_ su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos. “¿Cómo estás, mi querido muchacho? ¿Cómo está el banco?”

“Estoy bien, señora Kent. Y el banco está ... no lo sé bien, de verdad. Mis contables vigilan todo eso. Tú sabes cómo es.” Con la madre de Clark, Bruce siempre se ponía una media máscara, el encanto hasta diez, y el autodesprecio con toda su fuerza. Se convirtió en algo entre Bruce Wayne, Batman y _Bruce_. Una amalgama de un hombre que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con una madre llamada Martha.

“Martha, _por favor_ , Bruce. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?”

“Posiblemente _no podría,_ señora Kent.” La voz de Bruce estaba llena de sonrisas, pero su rostro estaba tenso. Se encontró con los ojos de Clark y arqueó las cejas, ¿Articuló _bien?_ Tenía los dedos presionados contra las rodillas y las uñas se blanqueaban lentamente por la presión.

“Ma …” Clark vaciló.

“¿Sí, mi sol y mi luna?”

"Hum, voy a decirte algo, y tienes que dejarme explicar lo que estoy diciendo, y no quiero que me malinterpretes o pienses que estoy tratando de ocultarte algo y…”

“Señora Kent, su hijo y yo nos vamos a casar.” Bruce interrumpió, y no le prestó atención al chillido de Martha, _¡qué!_ Antes de continuar. “No estamos enamorados, no es una relación real. Estoy pagando millones al año a la máquina de guerra estadounidense y su hijo ha accedido generosamente a ayudarme para que pueda desviar ese dinero a una causa mejor. Sin embargo, como el Servicio de Impuestos Internos está un poco atrasado, estaremos... fingiendo.”

Clark estaba atrapado en la forma firme y confiada en la que Bruce dijo _que no estamos enamorados_ , pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por seguir lo que Bruce estaba diciendo, y se preguntó por qué la pausa, por qué la vacilación antes de agregar eso _fingir_.

“Oh” dijo Martha Kent.

“Entonces, hum. Vamos a ir a una fiesta esta noche y es una de esas cosas ridículas que verás en las películas. Y habrá fotógrafos y todo, y solo quería asegurarme de que lo supieras y que no lo supieras, no lo sé, por algún amigo de un amigo de un amigo que publica algo caliente al respecto en Facebook.” Clark miró el teléfono frente a él, esperando la respuesta de su madre.

“Gracias por decírmelo”, dijo finalmente. “¿Sabes que no necesitas esperar hasta el último momento para decírmelo, cariño?”

“No, yo sé. Yo solo ... estaba ocupado. El trabajo se ha estancado. Solo, solo quería que lo supieras.”

“Gracias, Clark”. Ella pareció dudar por un momento. “Bruce, ¿Podría hablar con Clark a solas un momento?”

“Por supuesto. De todos modos, necesito afeitarme. Como siempre, es un placer hablar contigo.”

Bruce le ofreció un adiós cortés, suave en los bordes y más cálido que cualquier saludo que le haya ofrecido a Clark. Clark lo miró. No parecía que necesitara afeitarse, pero con un breve asentimiento, se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta del baño. Clark apagó el altavoz del teléfono y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

“Clark. ¿Es esta una buena idea?” La voz de su madre, tranquila y dulce y un poco preocupada. Clark abre la boca para decir algo, pero no puede encontrar las palabras. “Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas honesto. ¿Estás enamorado de él?”

“¡Ma! No, no es nada de eso, eso no es... no, mamá.” No fue una mentira, no técnicamente. Clark no estaba _enamorado_. “Es como él dijo. Trabajamos juntos. Me gusta el. Cree que soy tolerable. Es una buena estrategia.”

“Cariño, me parece un montón de trabajo por un poco de dinero.”

Clark se lanzó a una explicación de que de ninguna manera se trataba de _un poco_ de dinero, era una _gran cantidad_ de dinero, eran niveles macroeconómicos de dinero, mamá, no podía enfatizar lo _suficiente_ cuánto dinero era. 

“¿Y todas esas chicas de Bruce?”

“¿Qué hay de ellas?”

“¿Cómo encajan en esta imagen?”

“Bueno, eh. Realmente no habíamos hablado de eso. Pero obviamente no habrá nada de eso.” Siendo _eso_ : fotografías de paparazzi de Bruce con su mano demasiado arriba del muslo de una modelo; fiestas de la alta sociedad con bailarinas en el regazo de Bruce; días en las carreras con una joven actriz apoyada contra Bruce y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

“¿Estás seguro?” caliente, caliente, caliente. “No quiero que te lastimen.”

“Si mamá. Estoy seguro. Y no me lastimaré. Te lo prometo, mamá.” Y prometerle a su madre que no lo lastimaría era también una promesa para sí mismo, que no _dejaría_ que lo lastimaran.

“Si estás seguro, Clark.”

“Estoy seguro. Esta es una buena idea. Es un buen hombre.” Clark se preguntó si Bruce estaba escuchando. Oyó correr agua en el baño. Quizás realmente se estaba afeitando. “Espero, espero que esto no te haga las cosas difíciles, mamá.”

“No lo hará, mi querido muchacho. Todos aquí te aman y nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso. Y te amo mucho.”

“Te amo ma. Probablemente debería irme. Necesito comenzar a prepararme.”

“Cuídate. Oh, ¿y Clark? Ven a cenar alguna vez. Tú y Bruce. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi. A ustedes dos.”

“Lo prometo.”

Clark se permitió un minuto de silencio después de terminar la llamada telefónica. Terminó su café, fuerte, amargo, y se sirvió otra taza. Ya estaba tibio. Pronto, Bruce reapareció.

“¿Como te fue?” preguntó, descorchando la botella de champán. Sostuvo el corcho en la V del pulgar y el dedo, girando la botella con la otra mano. Se abrió sin hacer ruido, e inclinó los vasos antes de servir el vino.

“Salió bien.” Clark bebió el resto de su café de un trago y aceptó el vaso ofrecido. Se pasó el labio por los dientes y trató de averiguar cómo hacer la pregunta que había planteado su madre. “¿Me engañarás cuando estemos casados? Quiero decir, ¿Técnicamente?”

Bruce inclinó la cabeza y le frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Esas... esas chicas.”

Bruce enderezó la cabeza, moviendo la mandíbula. Clark reconoció este movimiento: era Batman quien decidía si luchar con sus manos o con sus palabras. Fue Bruce quien decidió si valía la pena discutir sobre esto. Puso su rostro en una máscara de nada y exhaló.

“¿Crees que voy a joderte?” Bruce preguntó en voz baja.

“Quiero decir, leí las noticias.”

“¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que los harapos de informaron salieron sobre una de mis pequeñas indiscreciones?”

“No estoy muy seguro.” Clark estaba incómodo con el hecho de que estaba sentado mientras Bruce todavía estaba de pie. Bruce se elevaba sobre él, a pesar de que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Levantarse sería una escalada.

“ _Una vez_ el año pasado. Y solo porque las circunstancias me obligaron a hacerlo.” Bruce bebió su champán y se sirvió otra copa, el vino en su mayoría burbujea en el cristal. Estaba mirando a Clark con la mandíbula apretada. “No me he _acostado_ con ninguno de ellos durante _años_. Dios mío, Clark, ¿Qué clase de maldito hombre crees que soy?”

“Yo… yo no. Yo solo... yo.” Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y lo estaba haciendo tan mal que debería callarse y… “Yo prefiero no ser un cornudo.”

"No es un matrimonio _real_ ".

“Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no lo es. Y no quiero que lo sea ‘(mentir _es un pecado, Clark_ )', pero quiero que aún me respetes. Somos amigos.”

“Sí, somos _amigos_.” Y ahí estaba, ese tono que Bruce usaba a veces con Clark, la palabra empapada de burla. Bruce tenía una veta de crueldad que no siempre le importaba moderar. Tomó un respiro profundo. “¿Y qué hay de ti? No me pareces el tipo de persona que se acostaría con alguien sin una _conexión emocional profunda_ '(de nuevo: ese tono burlón)' pero no te lo perderás, ¿Me soportarás?”

Clark se mordió la lengua. Había muchas formas en las que podía responder y no estaba seguro de cuál desactivaría la discusión. _No creo que esté atrapado contigo_. No, una mala respuesta, porque Bruce curvaría boca con otra hermosa mueca y le preguntaría lo que piensa sobre eso. _Eso no es asunto tuyo_. Malo _e_ hipócrita. _Lamento pensar que el sexo_ significa _algo_. Pelear, pelear, pelear.

“No.” Clark finalmente dijo. “No creo que lo haga.”

Bruce se quedó quieto, solo un poco. Lo miró y Clark no estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando.

“Calculo, en realidad.” Consultó su reloj. “Que deberías terminar de vestirte. Deberíamos irnos pronto.”

Así, la discusión terminó. La pelea se desangró en la habitación cuando Clark se abrochó el chaleco, se ató los cordones de los zapatos y puso los gemelos en los puños. Bruce se había desplomado en un sillón, con las piernas extendidas a un lado mientras se desplazaba por su teléfono. Aparte de la pajarita todavía desatada, estaba completamente vestido. La tensión de su breve pelea fue disminuyendo lentamente, reemplazada por el silencio y el _tintineo_ ocasional de las copas de champán tocando la mesa de cristal.

“Es hora de que te rías de mí” dijo finalmente Clark, con la pajarita hecha un lío alrededor del cuello. Estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y podía ver a Bruce estirar la cabeza para mirarlo. “No sé cómo atar una pajarita. ¿Me puedes ayudar?”

Bruce no se rió, en realidad no. Se rió un poco, bajo y oscuro en el fondo de su garganta. Se unió a Clark frente al espejo, trayendo una silla con él.

“Siéntate.” Bruce desenredó la pajarita cuando Clark se sentó, frente al espejo. “Por supuesto que no sabes cómo atar una pajarita. Ni siquiera conoces a los Balthus. ¿Prestarás atención?”

Los dedos de Bruce estaban sobre los hombros de Clark. Incluso a través de la camisa de vestir, pensó que podía sentir las vueltas de las huellas dactilares de Bruce. Pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre la camisa de Clark mientras esperaba una respuesta.

“Sí, sí. Lo haré.” Clark tragó saliva mientras Bruce igualaba las longitudes de la pajarita, luego tiró un lado más hacia abajo. Tenía los dedos calientes y Clark pensó desesperadamente en algo con lo que distraerse. “Busqué en Google los Balthus. Dijeron que era un nudo ridículamente grande y que no valía la pena aprenderlo.”

Bruce exhaló de nuevo, divertido. Se inclinó hacia atrás y le entregó a Clark su copa de champán.

“Bebe eso. Sí, _sé_ que no te afecta, pero solo un idiota se presentaría a un evento como este sin alcohol en su aliento. Como vienes conmigo, iba a ser whisky o champán. Incluso te conseguí un semisegundo para que no te quejases demasiado.”

“¿Qué es eso?”

Bruce estaba allí de _pie_ , con las manos en cada extremo de la pajarita. Clark resistió la tentación de inquietarse bajo su toque. Esto era demasiado íntimo, demasiado cercano. Fue peor que cuando Bruce se ató la corbata frente al conserje del Ritz, peor que las manos en el pelo, peor que la forma en que había mirado a Clark mientras le ajustaban el traje.

“Es un champán más dulce. Ahora, cállate.”

Lo que siguió fue una conferencia sobre cómo atar una pajarita. Con cada movimiento, Bruce explicó lo que estaba haciendo, guiando a Clark a través de los pasos uno por uno. Luego de terminar una hermosa corbata, la deshizo y lo volvió a hacer, paso a paso a paso. Los dedos de Bruce estaban calientes donde rozaban su cuello y Clark no respiraba. Después de que se completó el segundo intento de la pajarita, Bruce le dio una palmada en ambos hombros.

“Correcto. Tu turno.”

“¿Espera?, ¿Qué?” Era una suerte que Bruce _supiera_ que podía decir palabras largas, porque cuando estaba lleno de Bruce Wayne, una sílaba parecía ser lo más largo que Clark podía manejar en estos días.

“Ata mi pajarita. Demuéstrame que has aprendió algo de mi _excelente_ enseñanza.”

“Lo haré un lío.” Prometió Clark mientras salía de la silla y miraba a Bruce sentarse, ajustarse el cuello y enderezar la espalda. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Clark a los ojos.

“Cariño, _Bruce Wayne_ es un desastre. Supongo que su corbata también debería estarlo.” La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Bruce era arrogante y amplia, sus ojos brillaban.

Bruce lo había llamado cariño una vez antes, mientras luchaba con sus gemelos, pero esta vez el cariño se apoderó del estómago de Clark. Se sirvió otra copa de champán y sí, ahora que Bruce lo había dicho, se dio cuenta de que era más dulce que la que habían tomado en la cena. Lo bebió y comenzó su trabajo con dedos temblorosos. La sonrisa de Bruce no había desaparecido del todo de su rostro, una comisura de su boca aún estaba levantada. En el espejo, Clark pudo ver cómo los ojos de Bruce estaban enfocados en su trabajo. Por un breve momento, Bruce extendió la mano y presionó su palma contra sus dedos. (El cuello de Bruce. Los dedos de Clark. La mano de Bruce).

“No te gritaré si lo arruinas, Clark. No hay necesidad de temblar.”

Bruce entendió mal los escalofríos. Eso fue… eso fue bueno, considerando todas las cosas. Clark exhaló y estabilizó los dedos. (La piel de Bruce, donde la tocó, era sorprendentemente suave. Cálida, porque Bruce era cálido, más cálido de lo que debería ser cualquier humano. Clark no sabía por qué, no sabía si _realmente lo_ era. No sabía si estaba todo en su cabeza). Después de varios intentos fallidos, y un par de veces en las que estuvo a _punto de_ conseguirlo, logró atar algo que era identificable como una pajarita. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y esperó el veredicto de Bruce.

Bruce tocó la corbata con dedos suaves. El asintió.

“Buen trabajo. Está torcido, por supuesto, pero.” Bruce se puso de pie y enfrentó a Clark, su postura era tranquila. “Pero eso es lo que esperamos de Bruce Wayne, ¿No? ¿Un completo desastre con alguien mucho más bonito del brazo?”

La respuesta de Clark fue _una_ especie de sonido. La boca de Bruce se torció en otra mirada lasciva y miró su reloj.

“Casi es hora de irse. Una cosa más.” Bruce rebuscó en una maleta al final de la cama. Clark se había terminado una tercera copa de champán una vez que regresó, con una caja alargada en la mano. “Aquí.”

“¿Qué es esto?” Clark hizo la pregunta mientras abría la caja. En el interior: un par de gafas.

“Si esperas que Bruce Wayne salga con un _niño de_ cuatro ojos, al menos las gafas no pueden ser una monstruosidad. ¿De dónde los conseguiste? ¿La papelera de gangas de algún gran almacén que cerraba?”

Clark tomó las gafas y les dio la vuelta. No eran muy diferentes de los que llevaba, marcos negros pesados y vidrio grueso, pero se sentían... agradables. Intencional. Ellos _eran_ mucho mejor que los que había usado durante los últimos años. Pero ponérselos sería admitirlo. De alguna manera, sería admitir que Bruce sabía más. ¿Cuánto de sí mismo podía dejar que Bruce moldeara algo nuevo? ¿Dónde trazaría la línea?

“No soy un niño”, murmuró.

“Serías más apropiado para la edad de mi hijo que yo, Clark.” Bruce respondió.

“Bueno, él no sabe cómo mantenerme en el lujo como tú.” Clark también podía bromear. (Al menos: podría intentarlo).

Tomó una decisión.

Se quitó las gafas. Miró a Bruce. El rostro de Bruce no delataba nada. Quizás sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos. Pero su corazón estaba _martilleando_ , solo por una décima de momento antes de que se desacelerara nuevamente. En ese momento, era Superman con el traje comprado por Bruce y la pajarita atada por Bruce, no Clark. Miró al suelo mientras desdoblaba las gafas nuevas. (Ni siquiera _reconoció_ el nombre inscrito en la sien). Con las gafas en la cara, volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

“¿Qué piensas?”

Bruce asintió. Clark pudo escuchar el _chirrido_ de dientes de Bruce rechinando. Se miró en el espejo y ... sí. Eran buenos lentes. Era Clark Kent, pero era un Clark Kent _diferente_. Uno más guapo, uno más seguro, un Clark Kent que era _más_. El tipo de hombre que _podría_ haber envuelto sus dedos alrededor del corazón de Bruce Wayne. (Y aun así: un hombre que no era Superman).

“Te ves bien.” Bruce finalmente dijo, su voz tensa y casi vacilante. “Nuestro coche debería llegar en cinco minutos. Solo necesito llamar a Dick y podemos irnos.”

Paseó por la habitación del hotel mientras hablaba con su hijo, reuniendo los diversos platos sucios en una bandeja, evaluando la cantidad de champán que quedaba (apenas un cuarto), reajustando los estantes en la mini-nevera para que quepa. Terminó lo último de su bebida mientras escuchaba a Dick. Cuando abrió la puerta del pasillo, haciendo señas a Clark para que lo siguiera, le entregó su teléfono.

“Oye, solo quería saludar. ¿Cómo te sientes?” La voz de Dick era cálida.

“Estoy bien.” Era consciente de los ojos de Bruce sobre él en el ascensor. En el momento en que salieron de la habitación del hotel, la postura de Bruce cambió a la de Bruce Wayne: lánguida, tranquila, toda responsabilidad o conciencia lavándolo como aceite en agua. Bruce Wayne estaba apoyado en la esquina del ascensor con espejos dorados y lo miraba con los párpados pesados. “Bruce me compró un par de anteojos nuevos.”

Dick se rió.

“Por _supuesto_ que lo haría. Dile que me envíe una foto. ¿Te ves ridículo?”

Clark se encontró mirándose a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo del ascensor.

“Me veo _bien_. Tu padre dijo lo mismo.”

“Mm, sí, apuesto a que lo hizo.” Dick se rió entre dientes. “De todos modos, debería dejarte ir. Está casi oscureciendo. Tengo lugares para estar, crimen contra el que luchar. No te emborraches, no te portes mal, no dejes que papá te convenza de nada estúpido.”

“Buena suerte esta noche.”

“Tú también, Clark. ¿Me dejas decirle adiós a papá?”

De vuelta al teléfono con Dick, Bruce era monosilábico. Condujo a Clark fuera del ascensor, a través del gran vestíbulo de entrada, hacia la reluciente limusina negra que los esperaba. Bruce suspiró.

“También te amo.” Metió su teléfono en el bolsillo interior del traje y abrió la puerta del auto. Se volvió hacia Clark. “Ven entonces.”

La gala fue excesiva. Teniendo en cuenta la clientela, por supuesto que lo era. Fue en el Museo de Historia Natural de Gotham. Ver a cientos de hombres y mujeres bien vestidos dando vueltas por el museo con una bebida tras otra hizo que Clark se preocupara por las exhibiciones, por todas las formas en que a las manos borrachas no les importaban los carteles que decían _no tocar_. De una manera menos concreta y mucho más abstracta, también le preocupaban las largas miradas que algunas personas le lanzaban con la mano de Bruce en la parte baja de su espalda. Bruce no se inmutó por el ceño fruncido de un senador anciano mientras escupía tópicos y explicaba lo _inteligente que_ era Clark y cómo esperaba que el senador tuviera el _placer_ de ser entrevistado por Clark la próxima vez que lo atraparan engañando a su esposa.

Bruce lo llevó rápidamente por la habitación, encontrándose persona tras persona tras persona. En el momento en que su copa de champán estuvo vacía, de alguna manera se las arregló para sacar una nueva de la nada, luego su mano estaba de nuevo sobre Clark. Su mano era una araña inquieta, subiendo por su cuerpo. Bruce se acariciaba la columna con el dorso de los nudillos mientras escuchaba a otra dama con cara de halcón hablar sobre cómo los impuestos a la propiedad solo estaban haciendo _miserable a_ Maine; pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la manga de Clark, enganchando su mano en el hueco de su codo cuando estaba aburrido con quienquiera que le acababa de presentar. Bruce lo presentaba como un _amigo_ con tal peso en su voz que rara vez necesitaba que lo acompañara enarcando una ceja. Más de una vez, la reacción fue de sorpresa (pero sin juzgar) _¡Oh!_ y una pregunta cortés sobre cómo se conocieron. A lo largo de la noche, Clark se acostumbró a los estribillos que Bruce seguía repitiendo.

 _Intentó entrevistarme, una vez. Hace años. Estaba tan molesto… Pero es un hombre tan_ lindo, _¿No?... Lo metí en todo tipo de problemas con su jefe, ya sabes cómo son esas personas con libertad de expresión… ¿Lo sé, alguien de Metrópolis? Si él no fuera tan atractivo, yo también estaría enojado conmigo mismo… Sí, sí, las bailarinas están muy bien, pero cuando tienes_ mi edad, _no se rascan del todo ese picor. Incluso_ yo _quiero sentarme. Y con una cara como la suya,_ bueno, _¿Puedes culparme?_

Debería molestarle a Clark la forma en que Bruce hablaba de él con esta gente, como si fuera una propiedad. Ninguno de ellos era _amigo_ y más de uno estaba tan cerca de un enemigo que cualquiera en la alta sociedad sin superpoderes o ilusiones de grandeza podría tener. Bruce hablaba de Clark como si fuera un bonito juguete nuevo, un coche deportivo o una casa con vistas al mar. La mercantilización ni siquiera sonaba consciente, solo fluía de la boca de Bruce mientras se reía de los chismes que ofrecían sus compañeros de conversación. Sin embargo, de alguna manera no le molestó a Clark. En todo caso, fue útil, recordándole que esto no era real y que él era solo un accesorio.

Sin embargo, las palabras cariñosas que Bruce comenzó a caer a mitad de la noche lo dejaron perplejo. Suspiró en medio de una conversación sobre Maine versus langosta canadiense: _Cariño, estoy_ hambriento, _vamos a buscar más de esos camarones._ Arrastrándolos lejos de una diatriba aburrida sobre cómo las redes sociales estaban destruyendo la sociedad, murmuró _cariño, busquemos a alguien de_ este _siglo_. Sus palabras estaban empapadas de miel y se asentaron en el corazón de Clark. Hacía más difícil recordar que no era real.

Más de una vez, Clark pensó que era hora del beso del que Bruce le había advertido. Se acercaría y Clark sentiría su aliento rozar su rostro. Pero no. Le susurraba algo al oído, algo sobre un delincuente de cuello blanco al que había estado siguiendo durante semanas, sobre cómo se _atrevía a_ quedarse allí fingiendo ser caritativo cuando maltrataba así a sus trabajadores. O le diría a Clark que lo estaba haciendo bien, que estaba siendo excelente, que todos lo amaban. Clark se sonrojaba y murmuraba un agradecimiento.

“Y tú también te sonrojas mucho.” Bruce ronroneó después de retroceder.

Clark no habló mucho. La mayoría de la gente no parecía muy interesada en él como _persona_ , mucho más decidida a saber quién era para Bruce. Algunas veces entablaba conversación, hablaba de la importancia de la libertad de expresión y de las bibliotecas y de la red de seguridad social. Cuando se ponía demasiado político, los dedos de Bruce pasaban por su espalda con un poco más de presión, un murmullo _oye nene, cálmate_ , _estás en el vientre de la bestia aquí._ La gente se reiría de eso, tal vez más de Bruce que de Clark. Una mujer, cuyo cabello canoso estaba teñido de un malva pálido, se inclinó hacia Bruce y le confió: ¡ _Brucie, nunca hubiera esperado que te juntaras con un socialista!_

A medida que avanzaba la noche, el museo se hizo más caluroso y Clark se sintió cada vez más distraído por sus sentidos. El tintineo del cristal sonó fuerte en sus oídos. Los embriagadores perfumes y colonias inundaron su nariz. El brillo y el brillo lo marearon. El sabor del champán y los vol-au-vents se apoderó de su lengua. Y a pesar de todo, la presencia de Bruce. Su latido constante. Sus cálidos dedos. Su colonia, un poco demasiado fuerte. El olor del propio Bruce en algún lugar debajo de eso. Sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras y su firme agarre.

“¿Podemos ir a algún lugar tranquilo por un momento?” Clark susurró después de que un aspirante al Congreso les estrechó las manos y se fue rápidamente para discutir sobre las políticas propuestas con alguien más importante políticamente. “Es un poco, demasiado.”

“Por supuesto.”

Bruce tomó su mano, en realidad envolvió sus dedos juntos, y lo condujo escaleras arriba. Las escaleras rodeaban la enorme habitación y el rellano superior ofrecía una miríada de direcciones en las que dirigirse. Bruce los condujo a la exhibición paleontológica. Aunque el piso de arriba no estaba cerrado, la mayoría de la gente se había quedado en la planta baja. La gente de aquí arriba buscaba tranquilidad, o quizás algo de oscuridad para esconderse para una cita rápida. Bruce encontró un asiento en un banco frente a un T-Rex. No era un esqueleto real. Era un elenco de uno, pero Clark todavía, como siempre, estaba impresionado con la escala de la misma. El _tamaño_ de la misma. Bruce y un T-Rex. Era casi como la Baticueva.

Y también estaba tranquilo. Clark se sentó junto a Bruce y cerró los ojos por un segundo. Dichoso, bendito silencio.

“¿Estás bien?”

Clark miró hacia arriba, y las cejas de Bruce estaban un poco fruncidas. El producto en su cabello había sucumbido a la humedad de la fiesta, dejando caer mechones negros y grises en su rostro. Sin pensarlo, Clark extendió la mano y los empujó hacia arriba, dejando que las yemas de los dedos le domesticaran el cabello. (Si no lo supiera mejor, casi pensaría que los ojos de Bruce se cerraron).

“Estoy bien. Fue solo un poco demasiado. No estaba... muy preparado para lo _ruidoso que_ sería todo.” Se reclinó en el banco y apoyó las manos en el borde. Clark observó los intrincados huesos del dinosaurio. “No solo sonidos, sino. Demasiadas sensaciones. Gracias por dejarme escapar.”

“Gracias por hacerme saber que necesitabas un momento.” Bruce ladeó la cabeza hacia él, su sonrisa era perezosa y todo Wayne. “Pero _sabes por_ lo que la gente asume que me estabas arrastrando, ¿Verdad?”

El rubor de Clark fue de un escarlata ferviente, y la risa de Bruce fue corta y amable.

“Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.” Los dedos de Bruce pasaron como un fantasma sobre el dorso de la mano de Clark. “Pero ya es hora.”

Clark tragó.

“De camino de regresando a la fiesta. En las escaleras.”

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Clark negara con la cabeza. Se sintió casi normal de nuevo. Se sentía tan normal como siempre cerca de Bruce.

“Volvamos.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Si estoy seguro. Me siento mucho mejor. Estoy listo.”

“Correcto.”

Clark aceptó la mano que Bruce le ofreció. Regresaron lentamente al vestíbulo principal y empezaron a bajar las escaleras. A mitad de camino, Bruce se detuvo y se volvió. Su mano se movió por el brazo de Clark, trazando la manga azul oscuro hasta su hombro, hasta su solapa. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la tela. En el escalón de arriba, Clark fue por una vez más alto que Bruce, mirándolo desde arriba. Los ojos de Bruce parpadearon, profundos y oscuros, desde los ojos de Clark hasta la boca y los ojos.

“¿Está bien?” murmuró, ya acercándose a Clark.

Clark logró asentir a medias, un débil _mhm_ antes de que Bruce _acortara_ la distancia entre ellos. No fue como un primer beso, no realmente. No como otros primeros besos que había tenido Clark, que fueron vacilantes y cuidadosos y una pregunta que esperaba una respuesta; el primer beso que era incierto si alguna vez habría un segundo. Fue profundo; fue un poco descuidado. Era como si Bruce Wayne se hubiera emborrachado un poco, como si hubiera decidido que besar al hombre que le _gustaba_ era mucho más interesante que mantener las apariencias en un evento social. Sabía a champán y besaba como si esto fuera todo lo que siempre había querido y Clark sintió que estaba volando y...

“Abajo.”

Bruce gruñó contra sus labios, como si Clark fuera una especie de perro, una bestia que se portaba mal que necesitaba ser…, y Clark se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando. Regresando a la Tierra, aterrizó un poco fuera, más fuera del escalón que sobre él. Se balanceó hacia Bruce para no perder el equilibrio y Bruce se balanceó hacia él, atrapándolo para darle otro beso. Una de sus manos descansaba en la ornamentada barandilla, la otra estaba enrollada en el cabello de Clark, manteniéndolo cerca.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Bruce murmuró cuando decidió que era suficiente, juntando sus frentes.

“Yo, hum. Me sorprendió”. Fue una mentira descarada. La boca de Bruce sobre la suya le había hecho olvidar la gravedad y perder un poco la cabeza. “Gracias por atraparme.”

“De nada.” Bruce apartó la mano de su cabello y lo alisó. “¿Estás bien?”

"Sí", respiró Clark, y trató de mirar sin mirar mientras Bruce se apartaba y se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, exhalando y mirando a la fiesta de abajo. Sus ojos estaban oscuros; su rostro estaba sonrojado; sus labios estaban rojos; su corazón estaba acelerado. “Si estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás?”

(Clark se recordó a sí mismo que eso es lo que hacían los besos. El hecho de que Clark hubiera estado involucrado en el beso era irrelevante).

“No estoy flotando.” Bruce dijo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro y una perfecta ceja arqueada. “Vamos, unámonos a la fiesta. Encuentra a alguien a quien pueda hacer que escriba algo bonito.”

Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que una mujer con una placa de prensa se les acercara. Bruce habló fácilmente con ella, sus dedos sobre la espalda de Clark. Le habló sobre sus preguntas (sorprendentemente perspicaces) sobre Wayne Enterprise y sus subsidiarias en expansión, y la encadenó con respuestas a medias y comentarios casi coquetos. Finalmente miró a Clark y se dirigió a Bruce.

“Entonces, ¿Esto es nuevo?” preguntó, estirando una mano para indicarles a ambos. Tenía las yemas de los dedos negras de tinta y estaba lista para garabatear notas cuando Bruce comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

“¡Oh! Sí, sí, es nuevo, pero ya sabes...” y se detuvo, con su lengua entre los dientes por un segundo y su pulgar frotando un patrón contra la chaqueta de Clark, “sabes cuándo conoces a alguien, realmente conoces a alguien, ¿Y simplemente hace clic? Como, oh, la primera vez que eras niño y viste la luna, y te diste cuenta de que, oh, no sé, acabas de darte cuenta de _algo_ sobre cómo funciona el mundo.” Se rió un poco, su mano se movió hasta el hombro de Clark, acercándolo un poco más. “Tengo ocho flautas de profundidad, por favor, piense en una metáfora más inteligente para mí, ¿No?”

"Es una comparación", murmuró Clark.

“¡Pff!” Bruce resopló, frotando un pulgar a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Clark, su toque cálido. Miró al periodista. “Clark _Kent_ aquí es un reportero, como tú, y tiene la terrible costumbre de tener _razón_ todo el tiempo.”

“¡Clark Kent! Estás en el Daily Planet, ¿No?” preguntó emocionada, volviendo su atención a Clark. “He leído, como, todo lo que has escrito. Estoy _obsesionada.”_

“¿Gracias?”

“Él es lindo”, agregó, inclinándose un poco más cerca, “como una especie de papá, pero ya sabes.”

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

“No creo que nadie me haya llamado nunca _lindo_ ”, intervino Bruce, “pero aceptaré todos los cumplidos que pueda recibir. Dicho eso, Victoria, tu nombre era Victoria, ¿No? Clark y yo tenemos que llevarnos bien con la reunión para conocer a todas estas…” dijo con la mano al azar, “personas, _supongo_. Fue un placer conocerte y, si necesitas algo más, estoy seguro de que uno de los míos estará encantado de ayudarte.”

Ni siquiera Clark pudo decir cómo Bruce pudo evocar la tarjeta de presentación que le entregó la reportera. Ella les sonrió y les estrechó las manos.

“Pienso que ha salido ido bien”, dijo Bruce cuando se alejaron lo suficiente como para estar fuera del alcance del oído. “Si ella sabe quién _eres_ , debe ser una escritora decente, incluso si la han enviado a este infierno.” 

Antes de que Clark pudiera responder, se les acercó alguien que quizás una vez había hecho un mal trato con Wayne Enterprise, o tal vez lo habían despedido de un trabajo en Wayne Enterprise, o tal vez solo era alguien a quien realmente no le gustaba Bruce. Bruce fue educado y cruel en igual medida. Una vez que el hombre resopló y se fue, suspiró y tiró de su corbatín, arruinando el nudo desordenado que Clark había hecho horas atrás.

“Quiero ver cómo le va a Dick. ¿Estarás bien por unos minutos por tu cuenta? Podemos subir las escaleras si no quieres que te dejen aquí.”

“Debería estar bien.” Clark echó un vistazo a la habitación gigante. “Allí hay una exposición sobre la flora del Triásico. Iré a ver eso.”

“¿En serio? ¿Flora _del Triásico_?” Sacudió la cabeza. “Ve, diviértete, te encontraré en unos minutos. Y si alguien es molesto, se grosero con él. Yo _sé_ que tu instinto es ser amable, pero no se apreciaría, así que no pierdas tu tiempo.”

Bruce apretó el hombro de Clark antes de irse.

Clark podría resumir lo que sabía sobre la flora triásica con dos palabras: plantas grandes. Caminó a través de la exhibición, deteniéndose a leer una placa o dos de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo disfrutando del silencio, la quietud. Mientras estudiaba una recreación de un helecho de tamaño ridículo, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

“¡Clark Kent! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te mudaste de Metrópolis?”

Pasaron un par de momentos antes de que reconociera a la mujer frente a él. La había entrevistado hace varios años. Ella había sido bibliotecaria en la Biblioteca Central de Metrópolis y habían hablado sobre la fuerza igualadora de las bibliotecas, la belleza de los préstamos entre bibliotecas y la importancia de cancelar sus reservas si no las necesitaba.

“Es Sarah Stevenson, ¿Verdad?”

“Sí, esa soy yo. ¿Cómo está, Sr. Kent? Nunca he tenido a nadie tan agradable entrevistándome. Todo el mundo en Gotham es tan _agresivo_.”

“¿Vives en Gotham ahora?”

“Si. Conseguí un trabajo como director de servicios públicos de la nueva biblioteca principal. Técnicamente estoy a cargo de toda esta _fiesta_. Lo que me recuerda: ¡no me dijiste qué estás haciendo aquí! Si hubiera sabido que vendrías, te habría dejado entrevistarme.”

“Estoy, eh, estoy aquí en una cita.” Clark sintió que el rubor le rozaba las mejillas. “Así que solo son negocios personales, no negocios. Hoy no hay entrevistas.”

Había escuchado los silenciosos pasos de Bruce, el ritmo constante de su corazón y el persistente olor de su colonia. Aun así, dio un salto cuando sintió su mano contra su codo, el roce de sus labios contra su oreja.

“Hablando del diablo”, se rió un poco, tocando la mano de Bruce a modo de saludo antes de señalar a Sarah. “Bruce, ella es Sarah Stevenson. Ella es la directora de servicios públicos de la nueva biblioteca principal de Gotham. La entrevisté cuando trabajaba en Metrópolis. Sarah, este es Bruce Wayne, mi... hum... cita.”

“Novio, me gustaría esperar.” La sonrisa de Bruce era radiante, amplia, y sus dedos empequeñecían los de la bibliotecaria cuando se estrecharon la mano. “Señorita Stevenson, el placer es mío.”

“Señor Wayne, encantada de conocerle.” Ella estaba mucho más a nivel con él que muchas otras mujeres con las que Clark había visto hablar a Bruce durante toda la noche. Quizás no le impresionó el _truco de_ Bruce Wayne. Quizás ella simplemente no estaba interesada. “No llevo mucho tiempo en Gotham, pero he oído hablar mucho de tu generosidad cuando se trata de las artes.”

"Mm, sí, me gusta el _arte_ ". La forma en que Bruce miró a Clark por el rabillo del ojo debería ser criminal. “Hablando de eso, creo que tengo algo para ti.”

Con un movimiento fluido, sacó un talonario de cheques y una pluma estilográfica del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, garabateando números y una firma. Dobló cuidadosamente el cheque antes de devolver el libro y el bolígrafo a su bolsillo, y entregó el papel.

“Para la biblioteca”, resplandeció.

Desdobló el cheque y _eso la_ puso nerviosa, un breve jadeo antes de apretar los labios y aclarar su rostro.

“Es muy generoso, señor Wayne.” Sus ojos se posaron en el cheque y volvieron a Bruce, de nuevo a Clark. “Si lo desea, no abrimos hasta finales del próximo mes, pero tenemos la nueva exhibición configurada y solo hay algunas verificaciones finales del código de construcción que deben realizarse. ¿Podrías venir a visitarlo antes de abrir, si quieres? ¿Y podrías escribir algo sobre eso para The _Planet_ , Clark?”

"Oh, estaremos _encantados_ ", sonrió Bruce. “Tomaré cualquier excusa para engañar Clark y que me visite.”

“No se necesitan muchos trucos”, Clark se sonrojó cuando los dedos de Bruce se deslizaron a lo largo de su nuca, con las yemas de los dedos en su cabello. “¿Qué pasa si le envío un correo electrónico y configuramos los detalles? ¿Quizás la semana que viene en algún momento?”

“Suena perfecto”, sonrió Sarah. Ella miró hacia la habitación principal. “Supongo que debería volver allí y no esconderme como ... ¿Cómo lo llaman, el tipo murciélago?”

“El Batman, creo.” Bruce respondió sin problemas.

“Bien, escondido en la oscuridad. Superman nunca haría eso, ¿Eh, Clark?” Sarah sonrió.

“Oh, no soñaría con esconderse, o sí, ¿Bebé?”

“Supongo que no sería muy bueno para esconderse, con ese azul y rojo. Pero Lois Lane es la experta en Superman, no yo.” Clark respondió e intentó sonreír. “Fue muy lindo verte de nuevo, Sarah. Buena suerte con el resto del grupo y espero poder visitar la biblioteca.”

“Creo que podemos marcharnos ahora, a menos que quieras quedarte.” Bruce quitó la mano del cuello de Clark y lo miró.

“Sí, vámonos. Se está poniendo caliente.”

“Mm, lo está. Vámonos.”

Fueron conducidos de regreso al hotel en silencio, con los dedos de Bruce descansando suavemente sobre la rodilla de Clark. Clark se desabrochó la pajarita y se concentró en los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

“¿Como te fue con eso?” Bruce preguntó una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en la suite, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la había colgado de una percha con una mano mientras con la otra se desabrochaba el chaleco.

“Estuvo bien. Bien. Estuvo bien, ¿Verdad? ¿Lo hice bien?”

Bruce se rió entre dientes, los botones superiores de su camisa desabotonados. Sacó el champán de la mini nevera, evitando las copas en la barra y derramando el vino en una taza de café.

“Estuviste perfecto, chico.” Bruce bebió profundamente de la taza. “Incluso nos conseguiste una visita exclusiva a la nueva biblioteca. Mírate _hacerlo_.”

“Te estas burlando de mí.” Clark dijo, sin apenas quejarse. Preferiría las burlas de Bruce que la frialdad que a veces le daba.

“Eres lo suficientemente grande como para aceptarlo”, dijo Bruce. Se quitó los gemelos y Clark se distrajo con la delicada piel de sus muñecas. “Sin embargo, tengo cosas que atender. Ha sido una velada agradable, Clark.”

“Sí yo también. Gracias por... “y Clark vaciló, se mordió el labio mientras trataba de averiguar por _qué_ le estaba agradeciendo a Bruce, “una buena noche.”

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Bruce. Tenía los labios ligeramente húmedos por el champán y Clark se preguntó si podría salirse con la suya balanceándose para darle otro beso.

“No vueles demasiado alto. Arruinarás tu traje.” Se quitó los zapatos con más fuerza de la que merecía el cuero italiano. “Vuela seguro, Kansas.”

“Duerme bien, Gotham.”

Clark voló a casa, pero se sintió menos como volar de lo que le habían hecho sentir los labios de Bruce sobre los suyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, un capitulo más y la cosa va avanzando;  
> He estado puliendo algunas partes por aquí y por allá, si algo no se entiende por favor háganmelo saber, gracias por leer, ¡si pueden darle amor al Fanfic original sería genial!  
> Pregunta, ¿Les gusta The Man From U.N.C.L.E?  
> Yo lo amo, me derrito por Napoleón (Henry Cavill) e Illya (Armie Hammer); soy una criatura de gustos variados, si no lo conocen por favor vayan a verla, o leer.  
> Estoy pensando en poder traducir un Fanfic cómico sobre esto.  
> Y, si por casualidad le gusta Mike Ross x Harvey Specter, déjeme decirle que es ud un compadre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visita a la nueva biblioteca y un almuerzo en Kansas con Martha y Dick.

Durante todo el domingo, Bruce le envió enlaces de noticias sobre ellos sin comentarios. Después del artículo de Gotham Gazette, escrito por la Vicky con la que habían hablado en la fiesta, hubo una gran cantidad de publicaciones en blogs y artículos cortos, todos los cuales tenían los mismos tres puntos. Uno: Bruce Wayne casi llegó a tiempo a una gala. Dos: Bruce Wayne está saliendo con un hombre. Tres: ese hombre es el reportero Clark Kent. Aunque una o dos piezas usaron una imagen de más temprano en la noche, Bruce apoyado en la oreja de Clark para murmurar algo, una mano alrededor de su cintura, la mayoría usó imágenes de ellos besándose.

Clark había imaginado de alguna manera que quienquiera que fuera el fotógrafo, tomaría una foto y la dejaría así. Pero había al menos una docena de diferentes flotando alrededor. Clark se encontró guardándolos a todas y sacó su teléfono durante el día para ver cada una con detalle. Su favorita, decidió, no era una de los besos. Fue de después, sus frentes juntas. Bruce acunaba su cuello y había entrelazado sus dedos en la solapa de Clark. Clark apenas sostenía a Bruce, una mano en su hombro y la otra descansando donde el hombro y el cuello se unen. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. La sonrisa de Clark era amplia y había un fantasma de sonrisa en el rostro de Bruce.

A última hora de la tarde, Bruce envió un mensaje con su análisis de la situación.

_“Considerándolo todo, una buena participación.”_

Clark no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

El lunes por la mañana, Clark llegó tres minutos tarde al trabajo. Lois lo estaba esperando en la entrada del bullpen y más o menos lo arrastró a la sala de conferencias.

“Oh, Clark, realmente lo has hecho ahora”, dijo mientras le apretaba la mano y abría la puerta.

Todo el personal del periódico parecía estar apiñado en las filas de sillas, y cada par de ojos siguió a Clark mientras caminaba hacia una de las pocas sillas vacías al frente.

“Kent, aquí arriba.” Perry estaba sentado en el escritorio en la parte superior de la habitación e hizo un gesto para que Clark se uniera a él. “Si pudiera llegar a tiempo la próxima vez que demoremos nuestra sesión informativa matutina para tener una reunión sobre usted, se _lo_ agradecería _mucho_.”

Perry parecía demasiado cansado para que fueran las nueve y cinco de la mañana de un lunes. Clark se movió mientras caminaba para unirse a él. Docenas de pares de ojos se enfocaron en él. Como Superman, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara. Como Clark Kent, preferiría que no lo vieran.

“¿Por qué esta reunión se trata de mí?” Clark preguntó a la habitación, y cuando Perry arqueó las cejas, hizo clic. “Oh. Bruce.”

“Si. _Bruce_.” Perry se volvió para dirigirse a la multitud frente a ellos. “Como probablemente habrás visto en las noticias, nuestro intrépido granjero, Kent, se ha juntado con el propietario del _Planet_. Desde que llegué esta mañana, no menos de cinco personas me han preguntado cómo afecta esto al _Planet._ Y el empleo continuo del Sr. Kent, ya que esto podría fácilmente interpretarse como un conflicto de intereses fundamental. Sin embargo,” y señaló con la mano la pila de papeles que había estado hojeando mientras hablaba, “me informaron sobre esto hace semanas, y tanto Kent como el Sr. Wayne han presentado todos los trámites necesarios. Todo está tan arriba como puede ser. Esto significa algunas cosas para ustedes, escritores perezosos que intentan delegar sus aburridas tareas a otra persona: nadie puede pedirle a Kent que escriba nada, ni siquiera _tangencialmente_ relacionado con Wayne o cualquiera de sus negocios, sus subsidiarias y sus principales competidores.”

Alguien murmuró: entonces _no parece que haya mucho sobre lo que_ pueda _escribir._

“Si tiene alguna pregunta, levante la mano.” Perry lanzó una mirada sucia al editor de nivel de entrada que había roto el silencio. “Además, esto significa que nosotros, como periódico, debemos ser más cuidadosos que nunca para evitar acusaciones de favoritismo. Todos ustedes son escritores con calibre moral, pero sean más cautelosos que nunca. Sin trozos de pelusa. No esconder cosas debajo de la alfombra para salvar los sentimientos de Kent. Pero, al mismo tiempo: no se adentren en el negocio de Wayne más de lo necesario. Él todavía es el jefe, y si se enoja con lo que escribes, no puedo prometerte que podré protegerte. Probablemente sea mejor que le pidas ayuda a Kent. ¿Entendido?”

Un susurro de _sí, jefe_. Se levantó una mano perfectamente cuidada.

“¿Sí, señorita Grant?” Perry suspiró las palabras.

“Clark, ¿Cómo pudiste darle la primicia del _año_ a un trapo como el _Gotham Gazette_ ?” Cat Grant había fruncido la nariz con disgusto y miraba a Clark con la mirada perdida.

“Yo - yo realmente no quiero mezclar el trabajo y la vida personal.”

Lois no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Cat arqueó una ceja.

“Eso no te detuvo antes.”

“Bruce quería conseguir algo en la zona y el _Daily Planet_ no estaba cubriendo la gala. Y prefiero que no te metas en mis asuntos, Cat."

Cat exhaló, su boca realizo un gesto de frustración.

“¿Puedo conseguir _algo_? No necesito mucho. Solo un comentario sobre si la cabecera de Bruce Wayne es terrible o si se despierta luciendo como un millón de dólares.”

“En realidad, miles de millones” intervino Jimmy.

“Todo el mundo, detenga esto.” Perry suspiró. “Estoy seguro de que todos tienen preguntas, pero por el momento dejen en paz al señor Kent. Si quieren hablar contigo sobre tu relación con el hombre más conocido de nuestra ciudad hermana, pueden hablar contigo en su tiempo libre. Sin embargo, nadie puede molestarlo con preguntas. ¿Entendido?” Otro murmullo de acuerdos, más apesadumbrado esta vez. “Bien, todo el mundo excepto los escritores. Ya que te tengo aquí, terminemos con los argumentos de la historia. Cualquiera que no tenga sus notas consigo, tiene cinco minutos.”

Clark agradeció el edicto de Perry y se deslizó en una de las sillas vacías, desplomándose junto a Jimmy. Jimmy le movió las cejas.

“Entonces, ¿Cómo te divertiste el sábado?” bromeó.

“Te delataré, Jimmy, lo juro por Dios.” Clark se quejó. “¿Qué estás haciendo en la reunión de lanzamiento, de todos modos? No eres escritor.”

“Técnicamente, soy un _reportero_ gráfico, lo que me da derecho a estar aquí. Además, me da los primeros detalles sobre las asignaciones de fotografía. Estoy pasando una nueva hoja. De hecho, estoy prestando _atención_ estos días.”

“Oh, claro que lo haces.”

Una vez transcurridos los cinco minutos, Perry abrió la reunión y dejó que cada periodista repasara sus ideas para la semana. Rechazó algunos, reformó otros a algo más agradable o rechazó la idea por completo y asignó al escritor algo completamente diferente. Se aceptó la sugerencia de Lois de un artículo sobre la corrupción en el gobierno local, con la condición de que no se publicara nada a menos que tuviera dos fuentes secundarias que lo respaldaran.

“¿Kent? ¿Qué pasa contigo?” Como para darle a Clark algo de tiempo para no estar en el centro de atención, Perry había esperado hasta que todos los demás reporteros hubieran recibido sus historias.

“Me ofrecieron una entrevista con el director de servicios públicos de la Biblioteca Pública de Gotham. La nueva biblioteca principal abre en tres semanas y me ha ofrecido una mirada al interior.”

“¿La conociste en esa fiesta?”

“Sí, pero la conozco de antes. Sarah Stevenson. La entrevisté hace unos años y dijo que estaría interesada en hablar con alguien de Metrópolis sobre lo que está haciendo Gotham para servir al bien público.” Clark hizo una pausa. “Aunque supongo que debería mencionar que Bruce hizo una gran donación a la biblioteca, si eso significa que no puedo hacerlo.”

“¿Perry?” Lois se movió un poco en su asiento. “Si evitamos que Clark escriba sobre todos los lugares a los que Bruce Wayne ha donado dinero, realmente no le quedaría mucho sobre lo que escribir.”

Perry frunció el ceño y reflexionó.

“Bien. Llévate a Olsen contigo.” Anotó notas en su cuaderno de reportero. “¿Asumo que esto es algo en lo que tu novio te estará acompañando? Entonces, asegúrate de que no se interponga en tu trabajo.”

“De acuerdo, jefe.” Clark sonrió con una confianza inmerecida. Bruce, y Bruce _Wayne_ más en particular, era un experto en estorbar el trabajo de Clark.

Una vez que salieron de la sala de conferencias, Jimmy le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Clark.

“¡Tú y yo, informando sobre libros! Hombre, estoy tan _emocionado_.” Jimmy pasó de un pie a otro, la energía nerviosa irradiaba a través de su cuerpo.

“Por favor, no me avergüences delante de Bruce.” pidió Clark.

“¡Oh, sin promesas!” Jimmy le guiñó un ojo de nuevo y desapareció.

Clark encontró a Lois en su escritorio un poco más tarde.

“Gracias por defenderme. No tenías que hacer eso.”

Lois ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

“No fue nada. Me alegro de poder ayudar.” Se centró en los ojos de “Clark. ¿Bruce te dio esos lentes?”

Tocó el marco de las gafas, sorprendido por la pregunta.

“Oh sí. Mi viejo par aparentemente es una afrenta a la sociedad y él no lo toleraría.”

Ella rió.

“Son agradables. Te quedan bien.”

Clark le devolvió la sonrisa con una mano de nuevo en sus anteojos y se los metió por la nariz. Ella tenía razón. Eran geniales.

El tren llegó a la estación de Gotham en una rara y soleada mañana de jueves. Bruce los estaba esperando al final de las vías, manteniéndose fuera del camino de la multitud que pasaba a su lado, apoyado descuidadamente contra un pilar con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando Clark se acercó, su sonrisa pasó de suave a sórdida, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, deslizó una mano por su solapa, acercándolo.

“Hola,” dijo y lo besó, trazando uno, dos, tres, cuatro besos en la boca de Clark antes de dejarlo ir. “¿Cómo ha ido tu semana?”

Clark se humedeció los labios y metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y trató de no pensar en el rubor que le quemaba la cara como un sol poniente.

“Estoy bien, bien. ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro de verte.”

“Te extrañé.” La sonrisa de Bruce era medio ladeada, presumida y con Wayne por todas partes. También se humedeció los labios, pero a diferencia del gesto nervioso de Clark, no había nada de cauteloso o involuntario en él. Le guiñó un ojo a Clark y se volvió hacia Jimmy. “James Olsen, ¿Verdad? Un placer conocerte.”

“Señor Wayne, es un placer.” Jimmy aceptó la mano ofrecida con las suyas, estrechándola con iniciativa sobreexcitada. El bolso de su cámara comenzó a caerse de su bolso y lo atrapó con un grito de sorpresa.

“Bruce, te presento a mi amigo.”

Jimmy era más bajo que Clark, pero nunca había considerado _cuánto_ más bajo hasta que vio a Bruce girar la cabeza en un ángulo tan pronunciado para asegurarse de que Jimmy lo mirara a los ojos y vio su sonrisa casi amistosa.

“Entonces, Bruce, ¿Cómo conociste a Clark? Está siendo increíblemente tacaño con los detalles.”

Bruce se rió y empezó a caminar, los dos periodistas lo seguían a ambos lados. Bruce extendió su mano, pasando sus dedos por el hombro de Clark, su codo, rozando el interior de su muñeca. Sin pensar (o _parecía_ no pensar, pero se negó a creer que esto fuera accidental), enganchó su dedo índice contra el meñique de Clark. Era una parodia ridícula de tomarse de la mano, pero aún sentía un aleteo de mariposas en el estómago.

“Nos hemos visto algunas veces, de verdad. Hace unos años, luego otra vez. Así que decidí invitarlo a salir.”

“No fue tan difícil perseguirme… quizá no lo intenté lo suficiente” murmuró Clark.

“Mmm, no. Fué sorprendentemente fácil”, dijo Bruce en dirección a Jimmy. Clark hizo un gesto con el dedo, no lo suficiente como para lastimar a Bruce, pero lo suficiente como para regañarlo por la insinuación. “Y también es luchador.”

“Kent, luchador, así es como lo llamo siempre.” Jimmy estuvo de acuerdo, bromeando. (Clark nunca había sido llamado luchador en su _vida_ ).

Jimmy y Bruce se comportaron como una casa en llamas: los comentarios de Bruce se extendían entre lo profano y lo profesional; Jimmy le hacía bromas como el capitán de un equipo de voleibol de playa. Mientras caminaban, Bruce liderando el camino a través de Gotham, buscó primero con su dedo índice, luego se le unió el dedo medio, agarrando otro de los dedos de Clark, luego otro. Para cuando llegaron al bloque donde estaba la nueva biblioteca principal, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, el pulgar de Bruce trazaba patrones en la piel suave entre el pulgar y el índice de Clark. Clark había estado callado casi todo el tiempo, escuchando a Bruce y Jimmy charlar con facilidad. Siempre olvidó que Jimmy venía de dinero antiguo, aunque no tan antiguo ni tan basto como el de Bruce. Hablaban de las canchas de golf ubicadas a las afueras de Gotham; veraneando en los Hamptons; retiros de fin de semana en la Riviera; 

“Es hora de que trabajes en tu magia, cariño.”

Bruce retiró la mano para que Clark tuviera las manos libres para llamar a Sarah. Pasaron unos minutos, donde se acercaron al edificio, agachándose bajo la cinta de construcción y manteniéndose alejados de los escombros sobrantes. Estaban a solo unos metros de la puerta cuando se abrió de golpe.

“¡Lo siento! Aún no han instalado la cerradura. Es, eh, _ruidoso_.” Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa y los hizo entrar. “¡Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos! Sr. Wayne, Clark, es un placer volver a verlos. Y debes ser James Olsen. Encantada de conocerte.”

“Jimmy, en realidad.” Él corrigió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

“Entonces, estaba pensando: hacemos la gira; Les muestro la exhibición. Jimmy, puedes tomar fotos... cuando quieras? Como le dije a Clark, casi todo está listo. Bueno, _eso_ no”', señaló a la puerta.

“Señorita Stevenson, quizás sea una pregunta extraña, pero ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que uno de sus bibliotecarios esté aquí hoy? Barbara Gordon? Creo que trabaja catalogando.” Clark no estaba seguro si alguna vez había escuchado a Bruce ser tan educado.

“Oh, no lo creo. La mayoría de los bibliotecarios comenzarán a llegar la semana que viene, solo para mojarse los pies en la nueva ubicación.” Ella arrugó la cara. “Sin embargo, pasaremos la sección de catalogación para que podamos comprobarlo. ¿La conoces?”

“Oh, Barbara y nos conocemos dese hace mucho tiempo.” Bruce miró a Clark. “No así, basta con esa cara.”

Clark protestó y explicó que no estaba haciendo _nada_ con su rostro, Jimmy se rió, Bruce le guiñó un ojo y la pobre bibliotecaria miró entre los tres y parecía incapaz de decidir de qué lado estaba ella. Se decidió por una risita cortés y una sonrisa comprensiva para Clark.

“Ella solía salir con mi hijo. No la he mantenido al tanto como debería.” Bruce explicó con retraso.

Para entonces, ya estaban en el atrio principal de la biblioteca. Mirando hacia arriba, cinco pisos por encima de ellos, una cúpula de vidrio brillante deja entrar una luz natural pálida, con amplias escaleras que envuelven las paredes. Sarah los llevó a través de la entrada, señalando hacia el futuro café y tienda, y los condujo escaleras arriba. Sarah y Clark caminaban uno al lado del otro, Clark garabateaba notas tan rápido como Sarah hablaba, hacía preguntas aclaratorias cuando era necesario, y escribía notas correctivas cuando era necesario. Hablaba de la biblioteca con tanto orgullo, tanto amor. Bruce y Jimmy los siguieron, escuchando a medias las explicaciones de Sarah, charlando ocasionalmente sobre otras cosas. Jimmy se detenía, de vez en cuando, para tomar una foto o cinco. Bruce esperaría con él, o se marcharía y buscaría en los estantes hasta que Jimmy estuviera listo. Una o dos veces se detuvo junto a Clark y Sarah, 

“¿Por qué usa el sistema decimal Dewey? Es el peor sistema de clasificación por mucho.” Bruce preguntó en un momento. Jimmy estaba acostado de espaldas, tratando de obtener el ángulo correcto para una fotografía del área de los niños.

Sarah hizo una mueca.

“Es a lo que la gente está acostumbrada. Hubo una prueba en GCPL, años antes de que comenzara, donde una biblioteca cambió a usar el LOC en su lugar, esa es la Biblioteca del Congreso,” le dijo a Clark como un aparte, “pero los usuarios encontraron el sistema confuso y la combinación de letras y números estaba resultando desagradable. Cuando la junta decidió hacer que todas las sucursales hicieran flotar sus materiales, decidieron dejar de intentar un sistema diferente de organización.”

“¿Qué le pasa a Dewey?” Preguntó Clark. Eso siempre había sido a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y tenía vívidos recuerdos de cuando era un niño, cantando los dígitos de un número telefónico para encontrar el libro que estaba buscando en la pequeña biblioteca de Smallville.

“Es un sistema fundamentalmente parcial que prioriza la historia y las creencias occidentales, creado por un misógino racista y antisemita.” Bruce puntualizó su punto tocando con brusquedad el número de uno de los estantes de libros cercanos. Sarah se acercó y alineó los libros en el estante.

“Más o menos lo que dice el señor Wayne, aunque le agradecería que no se metiera tanto con los libros. Es un sistema de clasificación centrado en los EE. UU., Lo que significa que es difícil de usar fuera de los Estados Unidos sin cambios importantes o sin que se utilicen secciones enteras del sistema. Los títulos también están sesgados. Por ejemplo, en los años 200 la Religión se centraba principalmente en el cristianismo. No trabajo directamente con los metadatos, así que verifique estos números, pero creo que siete de las nueve subdivisiones son explícitamente sobre el cristianismo, y las dos restantes se dividen entre libros (generales) sobre religión y teología y (todas las demás religiones)” … Hizo una mueca de nuevo. “Fuera del registro: realmente es un mal sistema. Pero los gastos generales para cambiar todos nuestros materiales son simplemente demasiado caros.”

“Correcto.” Clark se subió las gafas por la nariz y se puso al día con sus notas. “Otra pregunta: ¿A qué se refiere con "flotando?”

“Es lo que hace Superman”, dijo Bruce antes de alejarse y unirse a Jimmy nuevamente.

“En realidad, creo que Superman _vuela_.” Sarah le dijo a Clark de manera confidencial.

Mientras subían otro tramo de escaleras, ella explicó el principio de las colecciones flotantes. Aunque los artículos se compraban para sucursales específicas, los clientes podían devolverlos a la sucursal que quisieran y se colocarían en los estantes de esa sucursal. Sarah explicó que era una forma de ayudar a rotar colecciones y permitir una navegación más fortuita. Evitó los gastos generales excesivos, lo que permitió a los asistentes de biblioteca, páginas y voluntarios ayudar a los usuarios y apoyar los esfuerzos de catalogación en lugar de tener que pasar horas y horas clasificando los artículos devueltos y enviándolos a más de una docena de sucursales diferentes.

“¿Metrópolis hace esto?” Clark siempre había sido un gran defensor de la biblioteca pública de Metrópolis, pero solo iba a la sucursal a tres cuadras de su apartamento, y casi solo leía en la biblioteca.

“No, no, a MPL le gusta la idea de que cada libro pertenezca a un lugar muy preciso.”

Sarah era fácil de entrevistar: ella se desviaría por breves tangentes que agregaban suficientes detalles que Clark casi nunca tuvo que pedir una aclaración, y suficiente interés humano como para saber que no tendría que suavizar la pieza. Continuó hablando sobre las diferencias entre los enfoques que habían elegido las bibliotecas respectivas, y Clark apenas pudo mantenerse al día con los hechos y cifras que rondaban en la cabeza.

Los llevó al piso principal y llamó a una puerta con la placa _B GORDON_ , pero no hubo respuesta.

“Lo siento, no parece estar en casa”, dijo Sarah con pesar a Bruce, "pero puedo hacerle saber que estabas preguntando por ella".

“No se preocupe, la llamaré.” Bruce sonrió, una sonrisa más amable de la que solía ofrecer Bruce Wayne. “Le agradezco el haberlo intentado.”

Finalmente, regresaron a la planta baja, donde Sarah los guió a través de la exhibición. Era una historia de Gotham, rastreando los altibajos de la ciudad desde su fundación. Clark pensó que había más bajas que altas, pero fue una buena exhibición. La comisura de la boca de Bruce se crispó, apenas visible, cuando leyó la placa sobre las obras de Thomas y Martha Wayne. Clark entrelazó sus dedos y Bruce le devolvió el apretón.

Después de que Jimmy tomó otras dos docenas de fotos de la directora de la biblioteca, Clark le dio las gracias y se despidieron. En su camino de regreso a la estación, Bruce les compró café a los tres en esa cafetería cara a la que lo había enviado después de que le probaran el traje. El barista de cabello azul saludó a Clark con un saludo de dos dedos antes de que ella preparara sus bebidas. Bruce y Jimmy hablaron de nada importante y Clark se alegró de escucharlos. Fue agradable ver a Bruce actuar, bueno, _normal con_ alguien. Solo había conocido a Lois un par de veces, y cada vez había sido un poco incómodo, como si ella no pudiera verlo sin su máscara, y él no podía verla como alguien más que alguien que conocía su secreto. Con Jimmy, no hubo ese problema. Era un civil, un _verdadero_ civil, y Clark quería mantenerlo así.

Casi estaban en la estación cuando Clark se acordó.

“Mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar, Bruce.”

“¿Oh?, ¿Sí?” Preguntó Bruce, con las yemas de los dedos tocando el botón del paso de peatones.

“Sí, le gustaría conocerte. Más, quiero decir.”

“¿Y si mejor lo convertimos en un almuerzo?” La solicitud tenía sentido. A Bruce nunca le gustó irse de Gotham, como si su misma partida causaría algún evento catastrófico que solo él podría arreglar. “Quizás el próximo fin de semana. ¿Quizás Dick pueda venir? Me gustaría que se conocieran.”

“Veré si eso funciona para ella. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría conocer a Dick.”

“¿Quién es Dick?” Jimmy habló, apenas manteniéndolos al día con su bolsa de cámaras y la taza de café en la otra mano.

“Mi hijo. El que salió con Barbara. Es detective en Blüdhaven.”

“Vaya, es sí que es un trabajo difícil.”

“Se desempeña admirablemente.”

Habían llegado a la vía del viajero de Metrópolis. Bruce estrechó la mano de Jimmy y reiteró lo agradable que había sido conocerlo. Bruce inclinó la barbilla de Clark y lo besó, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Clark le devolvió el beso, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio adecuado entre entusiasta (después de todo, estaba besando a Bruce Wayne) y apropiado (no quería darle a Bruce la impresión de que lo estaba besando por cualquier motivo que no fuera para preparar la narrativa).

“Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con lo que dice mamá”, dijo cuando Bruce rompió el beso.

Frotó su pulgar sobre la línea de la mandíbula de Clark antes de alejarse.

“Espero que lo hagas. Yo lo consultaré con Dick. Y te llamaré más tarde.”

En el tren de regreso, Jimmy miró a Clark con los ojos entrecerrados.

“Él es agradable.” Finalmente declaró. “Me gusta el.”

“También me gusta.” Clark estuvo de acuerdo. Se centró en las notas que tenían delante y las escribió en una tableta mientras el tren crujía de regreso a Metrópolis.

Más tarde esa noche, le envió un mensaje de texto a Dick para decirle que Bruce había dicho que estaba haciendo su trabajo _admirablemente_. Dick estaba loco de alegría.

El sábado siguiente, Clark tocó el timbre de la casa del lago. Habían decidido que tendría mucho más sentido que Clark llegara al aeródromo con Bruce y Dick en lugar de presentarse allí solo sin coche. Alfred lo dejó entrar con una breve sonrisa y se disculpó en nombre de los maestros, los cuales llegaban tarde. _Problemas en el molino,_ le había explicado arqueando las cejas. Clark deambuló por la entrada principal, deteniéndose en los cuadros y tratando de encontrar rasgos de la familia Wayne en los rostros. Los ojos sonrientes eran un tema recurrente, al igual que el casi hoyuelo en la barbilla.

“Siento que lleguemos tarde. Alfred, ¿Detuviste el coche?”

Bruce apareció desde un pasillo, vestido impecablemente como siempre, la barra del cuello reluciendo a la luz del candelabro. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en sintonía. Dick lo siguió. 

“¿Estás bien?” Sin quererlo, Clark se acercó un par de pasos y levantó la mano, como para estirarla. Bruce levantó la mano, manteniendo la distancia. 

“Si, estoy bien. Es solo un esguince.” Miró por encima del hombro. “Dick, ¿Tienes el vino?”

Dick levantó la bolsa de regalo que tenía en la mano en respuesta.

“¡Hey Clark, gusto en verte.” Dick envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de él, un breve abrazo que Clark no había esperado.

“Oye. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Oh, no está mal. Gracias por dejarme acompañarlos.”

“Fue idea de Bruce.”

Pudo ver el momentáneo surco de sorpresa entre las cejas de Dick antes de abrir la puerta de su auto y entrar. Clark decidió evitar el asiento delantero y se deslizó en el asiento trasero. Dick mantuvo la conversación mientras Bruce los conducía al aeródromo. Habló sobre lo que había estado pasando en el trabajo, sobre cómo su apartamento finalmente se sentía como en casa después de dos años de vivir allí, sobre cómo Damián seguía siendo la tortuga más exasperantemente dulce que jamás haya existido.

Clark nunca antes había estado en un avión privado. Había estado en el Javelin, que Batman había construido aparentemente sin ayuda de nadie hace un año, pero eso era menos un avión privado y más una máquina de guerra privada. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero las mesas redondas y los sillones no lo eran. Bruce se hundió en uno de ellos, gruñendo cuando apretó el brazo lesionado contra el apoyabrazos.

“¿Qué pasó?”

Bruce miró hacia arriba, su mirada primero en Clark y luego hacia la parte delantera del avión, hacia la cabina cerrada. El avión acababa de despegar.

“Me tropecé y me caí por las escaleras”, explicó con su jovial voz de Bruce Wayne. Ante las cejas arqueadas de Clark, suspiró. “Fui lento. Está bien. Como dije, es solo un esguince.”

El vuelo duró una cómoda hora y media, transcurrida principalmente en silencio después de que Bruce anunció que necesitaba ponerse al día con un poco de trabajo y sacó una tableta y un par de auriculares. Dick parecía contento de jugar con su teléfono, aunque Clark se preguntaba cómo tenía la señal, y Clark apoyó la frente contra la ventana y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran mientras las nubes pasaban flotando junto a ellos.

Aterrizaron poco antes del mediodía y Bruce le quitó las llaves al conserje que esperaba en el aeródromo. Con Bruce conduciendo, Clark tomó el asiento del pasajero delantero y Dick se apretujó en el asiento trasero. Clark tenía la intención de dar indicaciones, pero Bruce condujo hasta la granja con la tranquila confianza de alguien que la había visitado decenas de veces. Recordó, entonces, que su madre había mencionado, cuando regresó por primera vez, que Bruce Wayne (¡se _imagina!_ ) La había visitado mientras él no estaba.

Martha los esperaba en el porche delantero, encorvada sobre la barandilla y espiando la calle principal.

“¡Clark!” La tomó en sus brazos, levantándola de la tierra y haciéndola girar. Ella se rió, como si se hubiera estado riendo desde que él aprendió a hacer esto, y le besó en la mejilla. “Te he echado de menos, hijo.”

“Te he extrañado. Siento haberme ido tanto tiempo.”

“Ahora estás aquí.” Ella frotó la yema del pulgar sobre su pómulo, sonriéndole. Después de unos preciosos segundos más del aliento de su madre contra su oído, ella se retiró, sus manos en sus codos, sonriendo. Ella sonrió. “Bruce.”

Bruce aceptó el abrazo con sorprendente facilidad, inclinándose hacia el abrazo como si estuviera acostumbrado.

“Sabes que podrías venir a visitarme sin todas las tontas excusas.” Ella le sonrió, sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, estudiándolo. “Pareces estar bien.”

“Estoy bien”, asintió Bruce, y como si fuera una señal, se golpeó el brazo cuando se soltó de Martha. “Estoy envejeciendo, pero me llevo bien".

“Tut-tut, Bruce. Necesitas tener cuidado.” Tocó el codo de su brazo herido y volvió su atención a Dick. “Y tú eres Dick Grayson. Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras venir. Bruce habla de ti constantemente.”

“¿Él qué?” Dick preguntó, confundido, mientras ella lo abrazaba. Bruce solo se encogió de hombros cuando le levantó las cejas.

“Eres más alto de lo que había imaginado. Soy Martha.”

“Lo sé. Gracias por dejarme acompañarlos. Lo aprecio.”

“Por supuesto, Dick. Ahora eres familia, o eso es lo que me dicen los chicos.” Ella le guiñó un ojo. “Entra, todavía hace frío. Clark, ¿Puedo pedirte que eches un vistazo al camión más tarde? Ha estado haciendo un sonido extraño y no quiero llevarlo a al mecánico a menos que sea realmente necesario.”

“Podría echarle un vistazo ahora, si quiere, señora Kent.”

Clark parpadeó hacia Bruce.

“Oh, ¿Lo harías? Te lo agradecería mucho, cariño. Quizás no deberías usar ese bonito traje. La vieja Betty tiende a escupir aceite a cualquiera que la mire raro.”

“Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.” Sorprendentemente, Bruce se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se subió la manga de la mano sana. “¿Llaves?”

“En la guantera. Bruce, estaremos en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo. Sabes dónde está el baño si lo necesitas. Y si necesitas alguna herramienta, solo grita. Clark te los traerá.”

“Estoy seguro de que lo hará.” Bruce llamó por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

“Qué alivio” dijo Martha mientras los conducía a la cocina, “ese estruendo me ha estado molestando durante _semanas_.”

“Deberías haberme llamado, mamá.”

“Oh, lo sé, pero no quería molestarte. Has estado terriblemente ocupado. Por cierto, vi esas fotografías en las noticias. Tu antigua maestra, la señora Barker, comentó sobre ellas cuando la vi en el restaurante.”

“¿Qué dijo ella?”

“Oh nada.” En la cocina, Martha pasaba de la estufa a las encimeras, revisaba la olla de putter y cortaba hierbas. “Que ella no estaba sorprendida; que siempre fuiste un niño tan dulce; que esperaba que no estuvieras con él por el dinero.”

“Lo hace, quiero decir, de alguna manera lo _está_.” Dijo Dick. Había retirado dos sillas y estaba descansando en una, con los pies apoyados en la otra. “O tal vez es más como si papá estuviera con Clark por el dinero.”

“Supongo que es verdad. Dick, ¿Podrías quitar los pies de mi silla? Los hice volver a tapizar el año pasado y no quiero tener que volver a pasar por ese lío”. Martha ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, y Dick movió los pies gruñendo. “Clark, ¿Me ayudarás con las patatas?”

“Por supuesto.”

“¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?” Dick preguntó dubitativo, como si supiera que ofrecer ayuda era lo correcto, pero no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacer algo que ella le pidiera.

“Hmm, vamos a usar crema batida con el pastel. ¿Podrías prepararlo? No tengo batidor eléctrico, me temo.”

Clark podría haber usado su supervelocidad para pelar las papas en segundos, pero había algo relajante en el trabajo manual. Se paró junto al fregadero, dejando que las cáscaras cayeran en el cuenco que su madre le había preparado, y mientras pelaba, vio a Bruce trabajar en el coche a través de la ventana. La mayor parte de lo que Bruce estaba haciendo parecía estar inclinado sobre el capó, empujando y tirando, luego frunciendo el ceño y pasando a una sección diferente. En un momento, se acostó de espaldas y se balanceó parcialmente debajo del automóvil. Clark hizo una mueca cuando Bruce se puso de pie de nuevo, la parte trasera de seda de su chaleco estaba sucia de polvo.

“Hola Martha”, dijo Dick. “Lo que dijiste sobre él hablando de mí, ¿Fue cierto?”

“Sí” Martha le lanzó un ceño confuso a Dick, “por supuesto que lo fue.”

“Huh.”

“Tú y Jason, ambos.”

El sonido del batidor de metal contra el cuenco de plástico había sido una constante durante los últimos minutos y el silencio repentino fue ensordecedor. Clark miró a Dick. Se veía demacrado, pálido y, de repente, mucho más joven que antes.

“¿Bruce te ha hablado de Jason? Ambos.”

“Sí, no estoy segura, qué...” Martha frunció el ceño, mirando de Clark a Dick ya Bruce, todavía trabajando en la camioneta en la entrada. “¿No habla de Jason?”

“No, mamá, no lo hace.” Dijo Clark, mientras Dick parecía físicamente adolorido y no estaba en condiciones de responder por sí mismo. “Me tomó meses conocerlo antes de que siquiera lo _mencionara_. Si no fuera por el traje de la cueva, no creo que hubiera aparecido nunca.”

“¿Traje en la cueva?”

“Tiene el traje de Jay, en el que murió, en una jodida vitrina para poder mirarlo cuando quiera sentirse mal consigo mismo. Ya sabes, por eso o por todas las otras cosas que ha hecho. Nunca habla de Jason. ¿Por qué sí lo habla con _usted_?”

“Dick, tu tono.” Clark podía entender su frustración y furia, pero al mismo tiempo, su madre no merecía tener ese tono dirigido hacia ella. (Se preguntó si esto era con lo que Bruce siempre trataba).

“Dick, cariño.” Martha se sentó en la silla junto a Dick y extendió las palmas hacia arriba. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella después de un momento. “No lo sabía, lo siento. Solía venir aquí, cuando… cuando Clark se había ido. Me escuchaba cuando hablaba de Clark. Me habló de Jason. Tal vez él... pensó que era seguro hablar conmigo, porque no lo conozco, y solo soy... alguien que también perdió un hijo.” Hizo una pausa y apretó sus manos. “Creo que está asustado. Y creo que está preocupado por ti.”

“Bruce nunca se ha preocupado por nadie.” Dick dijo sin veneno.

“Sabes que eso no es cierto.” Martha dijo con toda la confianza de una madre.

Afuera, Bruce estaba arrancando el auto, escuchando el motor con la cabeza ladeada. Clark extendió sus sentidos para escuchar el ronroneo de la máquina, libre de ruidos inesperados. No sabía qué había pasado con el coche, pero parecía que Bruce lo había arreglado.

“Supongo.” Dick dijo al fin, y no se quejó cuando Martha lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Con las papas peladas, Clark llevó la olla a ebullición (la visión de calor a veces era útil) y arrojó los tubérculos al agua. Bruce regresaba a la casa. Se lavó antes de entrar a la cocina, y Dick había comenzado a batir la crema de nuevo.

“Tienes suciedad en la espalda, date la vuelta.” Clark pasó la mano por la espalda de Bruce, hombro con hombro y luego bajó, haciendo todo lo posible por concentrarse en el polvo que estaba tratando de desplazar y no en los fuertes músculos que se escondían debajo de las capas de tela. “Listo, mucho mejor.”

Bruce hizo una mueca, casi una sonrisa, en lugar de agradecerle.

“Señora Kent, lo tengo funcionando. Solo fueron algunos cables sueltos. Pero, creo que pronto tendrás que llevarlo a un taller. Será necesario remplazar la correa de transmisión. Está bien para otros miles de millas, pero téngalo en cuenta.”

“Oh Bruce, podría besarte.” Y lo hizo, plantando un suave beso en su mejilla, de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Clark se olvidaba a veces de lo _grande que_ era Bruce.

“No fue nada. Estaba feliz de poder ayudar. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer para ser útil?”

“Cariño, has hecho mucho. Siéntate, descansa. Puedes abrir el vino si quieres. Supongo que trajiste algo excelente e impronunciable como siempre.”

Clark se sorprendió de la facilidad con que su madre podía hacer sonreír a Bruce. Hizo lo que le pedía, descorchando la botella y llenando los cuatro vasos en la mesa del comedor. Con dos vasos en cada mano, entregó uno a cada persona por turno, haciendo girar el vino en su vaso cuando todos tenían el suyo.

“Clark dijo que estabas haciendo un asado, así que pensé que esto funcionaría. Y no creo que _Brunello_ sea demasiado difícil de pronunciar.”

“Gracias, amor” dijo mamá y colocó su copa de vino en la parte superior del frigorífico, junto a donde estaba revolviendo la estufa. “Quedan otros veinte minutos antes de que esté listo el almuerzo. Clark, ¿Y si les haces un recorrido por la casa?”

Bruce ya había visto la casa, Clark lo sabía, pero aun así dijo todos los comentarios y cumplidos necesarios cuando Clark los guió a través de ella. Dick era un público emocionado, distraído por las fotografías en la pared. “ _¡Eras tan pequeño!”_ Gritó ante la imagen de un niño pequeño, Clark, abrazando un tren de juguete. “ _¿Eras tan fuerte entonces?”_ Para cada habitación, Clark pudo compartir una historia, desde (un poco vergonzoso) hasta (rojo como una remolacha), sobre su dificultad para controlar sus poderes cuando era pequeño y la cantidad de veces que los muebles tuvieron que ser reemplazados porque los había roto. Dick se rió de las historias e incluso Bruce sonrió. Una vez que pasaron por la casa, los sacó afuera y les señaló los lugares de interés: el granero donde se había metido en problemas más de una vez; la vieja camioneta Ford que Bruce había reparado y que había llevado a Clark tanto a su primera cita como al funeral de su padre; las cosechas de maíz que se esparcen para siempre.

“Realmente te encanta estar aquí.” Bruce dijo cuando Clark finalmente se quedó en silencio. Había traído su copa de vino, haciendo girar el líquido y tomando pequeños sorbos.

“Es mi hogar.” Clark respondió y frunció el ceño a través de sus lentes. Se los había vuelto a poner antes de que salieran. Se los había quitado cuando llegaron por primera vez a la granja, feliz de difuminar las líneas entre _Clark Kent_ y _Superman_. Aunque era _de_ Krypton, este era su hogar. Esta pequeña granja con su granero en ruinas y un camión que era más viejo que él.

Ninguno dijo nada, disfrutando de la vista y el vino. Muy pronto, Martha los llamó para almorzar. 

Encajaban perfectamente en el comedor, con Bruce y Dick al lado de Clark y su madre frente a él. Repartió patatas y asado dominical a cada uno. Tanto Clark como Dick cubrieron sus platos con salsa y mermelada, mientras que Bruce estaba satisfecho con una pequeña cucharada de cada uno. Comió con cuidado y lentamente, una vez pausando su comida para regañar a Dick por haber tragado su comida con una pala.

“Te dará dolor de estómago” dijo, casi en voz baja.

Hablaron de muy poco, pero la conversación fluyó con naturalidad y facilidad. Si Clark no lo hubiera sabido mejor, habría pensado que era la centésima vez que se sentaban juntos, no la primera. Se sentía, se dio cuenta con una caída en picada de su estómago, como una familia. Miró de Dick a Bruce, ambos rasgos afilados y mechones de cabello oscuro. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Bruce tan a gusto, con una pequeña sonrisa casi constante escondida en el hoyuelo de su barbilla. Dick también sonrió, pero había una energía ansiosa enroscada en sus hombros. Clark se preguntó cuándo soplaría.

“Ojalá Jason estuviera aquí.” Dick dijo de repente.

Algo brilló en el rostro de Bruce, algo salvaje y desesperado, antes de que su rostro se volviera suave de nuevo.

“Habría sido insoportable.”

“Eso lo _sé_. Pero desearía que estuviera aquí.”

Bruce hizo girar su vino, ahora en su segundo vaso.

“Yo también.” finalmente estuvo de acuerdo antes de tomar un largo trago.

Dick miró a su padre adoptivo durante varios segundos antes de que pareciera decidir que esto era lo más cerca que estaría de hablar de Jason. 

La madre de Clark cortó la tensión contándole a la mesa cuando una manada de pollos de las praderas menores había decidido instalarse en el granero dos inviernos atrás, y el problema por el que había pasado para que se mudaran a otro lugar. Todos sabían que ella estaba diciendo esto para distraerlos de su conversación anterior, pero nadie dijo nada, y a nadie pareció importarle.

“Entonces, Clark. Bruce.” Martha finalmente dijo, dejando su vino y mirando a Bruce a su izquierda. “¿Cómo va tu pequeño plan? ¿Cuándo te casarás realmente? Les agradecería si pudiera saberlo con _anticipación_.”

“Aún no por un tiempo, señora Kent. Un compromiso dentro de un mes de una cita pública es ridículo si eres joven y muy sospechoso cuando has alcanzado mi edad.” Dijo Bruce, colocando su cuchillo y tenedor en la posición de las cuatro en su plato. “Si contamos desde lo que sería nuestra primera cita, estamos a las seis semanas, pero a las dos semanas desde que alguien realmente lo supo. Un par de meses más, creo, antes de proponerme en algún contexto chillón de la alta sociedad. Si eso, Clark, te suena aceptable.”

Clark se quedó un poco boquiabierto, sorprendido de que Bruce le pidiera su opinión. Hasta aquí, Bruce había marcado el ritmo, el tono, todo. Todo lo que Clark había tenido que hacer era aparecer y fingir.

“Eso suena bien. No lo hagas vergonzoso. No, no lo sé, contrata a un flash mob para proponerme matrimonio o algo así.”

“ _¿_ Todavía hay flash mobs?” Dick reflexionó. “Pensé que eran solo una alucinación compartida a fines de la década de 2000 ''.

“Si quieres vergüenza, te propongo matrimonio en la oficina de _The Daily Planet_. ¿Cuánto te ha estado acosando Cat por una entrevista, de todos modos?”

“Perry dijo que cualquier persona que me moleste será despedida, así que no. Bueno, una vez.” Clark frunció el ceño, recordando su conversación con Cat en la estación de café el día anterior. “Está bien, dos veces.”

“Ha estado llamando a mi oficina todos los días durante dos semanas, prácticamente rogando una entrevista.” Bruce parecía divertido. “Todavía está furiosa porque alguien más recibió una primicia y cree que ella, en virtud de conocerte, tiene derecho.”

“Por favor, no permitas que ella te entreviste”, pidió Clark, “Ella es genial, pero nunca lo olvidaré. Apenas soy capaz de mantener las cosas juntas a mi alrededor.”

Bruce se rió. Dick apoyó la barbilla en el puño cerrado y estudió a los dos hombres de la mesa.

“En realidad, tengo curiosidad: ¿Qué _harás_ una vez que te cases? ¿Tendrán que mudarse juntos?”

“Realmente no hemos hablado de eso”, admitió. Bruce se movió en su asiento. “Pero supongo que el _señor Wayne lo_ ha pensado bien.

Tendrás que venir a la finca una o dos veces por semana, solo para mantener las apariencias. Los primeros meses, al menos, antes de que la prensa se dé cuenta de que la domesticidad no vende. El resto del tiempo lo puedes pasar en tu... _hm_.”

“Oh, _eso_ es un mal sonido. ¿Qué te estás cocinando, B?” Dick sonrió, apuntando con el tenedor en dirección a su padre.

“Tienes que mudarte, Clark.” Bruce dijo con rotundidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

“Tu apartamento está sucio, feo y terrible. Te compraré un piso.”

Al mismo tiempo, Martha tosió sorprendida y Clark farfulló en protesta.

“No puedes... no puedes simplemente decidir eso... vamos, Bruce, no puedes simplemente... _comprarme un piso_. Eso es ridículo, no puedes hacer eso por mí.”

"He hecho cosas más caras por personas que me importan mucho menos", respondió Bruce y Clark se distrajo por un momento al admitir que se _preocupaba_ por Clark, antes de recordar la conversación que estaban teniendo en realidad. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para replicar, Bruce volvió a hablar. "¿Y de verdad crees que alguien podría creer que _Bruce Wayne_ dejaría que su pareja viviera en tal casucha?"

“Bruce, es demasiado.” Clark tuvo que poner el pie en _alguna parte_.

Dick estaba mirando a los dos, girando la cabeza para seguir su debate.

“O te conseguimos un piso en Metrópolis o te mudas a la casa del lago. Si quieres vender esto, Clark, esas son las opciones.” Bruce tomó un bocado y masticó mientras esperaba que Clark respondiera. “Tu viaje, en automóvil, desde la casa del lago hasta Metrópolis sería de una hora en cada sentido, y no sería seguro para ti volar. Un condominio es mucho más razonable.”

Clark picó sus guisantes.

“Entonces lo compramos juntos.”

“¿Qué, con qué ahorros?” Bruce se burló, pero de alguna manera lo dijo de una manera que Clark encontró más entrañable que frustrante.

“Bueno, conseguiremos una hipoteca. Hacemos lo que hace la gente normal. La gente normal obtiene hipotecas.”

“¿Una hipoteca?” Bruce dijo la palabra como si tuviera mal sabor.

“Sí, aceptaré que compremos un condominio si conseguimos una hipoteca. Y lo compramos juntos. Nada de esta mierda de _Te compraré un condominio_. Yo también puedo opinar. No quiero una monstruosidad de cromo que parezca un museo de arte moderno abandonado.”

Tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en Bruce mientras consideraba. Terminó lo último de su vino y volvió a colocar la copa sobre el mantel blanquecino.

“Bien.” Dijo finalmente.

“Te ayudaré a moverte” ofreció Dick. "No debería ser difícil, ya que obviamente Bruce te comprará todos los muebles nuevos".

“¡Oye, me gustan mis muebles!” Clark se quejó, aunque la mayor parte fue de segunda o quinta mano, con las piezas restantes divididas entre IKEA y el pasillo de despacho de Target. Bruce se encogió de hombros.

“Podemos decidir más tarde”, se suavizó. “Bueno, señora Kent, creo que ha dicho algo sobre el postre.”

“ _Martha_ , Bruce.” La madre de Clark insistió, aunque tenía que saber que Bruce nunca cedería. “Y sí, tenemos tarta de manzana con crema batida. ¿Están todos listos? Todos, pásenme sus platos. Aquí no hay mayordomos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de, literalmente, las semanas más angustiantes en mi carrera universitaria puedo dar un respiro y continuar con este hermoso proyecto.   
> En las últimas tres semanas he tenido 12 exámenes; aún no puedo creer que haya superado semejante estrés.  
> Ya falta muy poco, espero que continúen con la lectura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Liga de la Justicia trabaja horas extras. Bruce y Clark preparan los papeles de la hipoteca y miran apartamentos.

El lunes, Bruce envió un mensaje de texto describiendo todo lo que necesitaba de Clark para la solicitud de hipoteca. El martes, los extraterrestres atacaron.

Eran enormes bestias lovecraftianas, más tentáculos y exudado que cualquier otra cosa. Eran difíciles de matar y como si estuvieran diseñados para arrojar bilis venenosa sobre transeúntes inocentes. Durante una semana y media, la Liga de la Justicia luchó con uñas y dientes con los monstruos, apenas manteniéndose al día con los nuevos oponentes que se derramaban desde el cielo. Parecían atacar en oleadas, entrando en la atmósfera de la Tierra en las primeras horas de la noche y retirándose a media mañana. Se agruparon alrededor del continente de América del Norte, y los expertos en televisión especulan que estos extraterrestres fueron atraídos por los otros seres extraterrestres confirmados que viven en los Estados Unidos.

Batman, Cyborg y Aquaman protegieron la costa este. Wonder Woman y Flash se hicieron cargo de la costa occidental. Superman mantuvo a Canadá despejado. Clark tardó treinta minutos en darse cuenta de que eran alérgicos al sol, que solo toleraban los pálidos rayos de la mañana y se alejaban de cualquier cosa brillante y cálida. Alguien más en la Liga tardó tres días en descubrir cómo conseguir algo parecido a la visión de calor de Clark. No entendía muy bien todos los detalles que Batman explicó por el comunicador, su voz era áspera y cansada (y Clark podía escuchar a _Bruce_ de una manera que nunca había podido escuchar antes, el silencioso agotamiento y la fuerte frustración), pero tenía algo que ver con el Batmóvil, las luces estroboscópicas y la planta de energía abandonada de Gotham. Muy pronto, estaban avanzando, matando monstruos más rápido de lo que podían llegar los refuerzos. 

Las criaturas se rindieron primero en Canadá. Quizás fue Superman. Tal vez fue el brillo del verano lo que los asustó. Durante varios días, se lanzó entre las costas y todo lo demás, quitando a los seres con tentáculos que se escapaban de las garras de los demás, manteniendo las áreas urbanas libres de cadáveres y veneno.

Luego hubo una pausa. Durante veinte horas, no hubo nada. Superman puso los pies en el suelo, en silencio junto a donde Batman estaba apoyado contra el Batimóvil en la cueva. Escupía sangre y se balanceaba ligeramente, con la capucha echada hacia atrás y el pelo en la cara. El maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos estaba enmarañado y manchado de sudor. Clark no estaba seguro de si Bruce alguna vez se había visto tan hermoso y dañado y no podía adivinar la última vez que estaba tan cansado. Mirando a Clark, sus ojos enfocados y desenfocados, abrió la boca para decir algo y se desmayó.

Cuando el resto de la liga llegó a la cueva, Bruce estaba despierto. Se había marchado pisoteando cuando recuperó la conciencia, después de hacer caso omiso de la preocupación de Clark con un escueto _"Estoy bien"_ y marcharse hacia las duchas. El resto de ellos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio mientras escuchaban correr la ducha, antes de que Arthur decidiera romper el silencio.

“Entonces, Sups, ¿Cómo va el matrimonio?”

Diana lo fulminó con la mirada.

“No estamos casados, así que no lo sabría.” Clark no quería ser grosero, pero estaba muy _cansado._ Llevaba días sin dormir y, aunque no necesitaba dormir _mucho_ , diez días sin dormir lo habían dejado espinoso.

“Una amiga mía en el trabajo tiene una foto de ustedes dos en su cubículo” ofreció Barry, masticando su décima barra de energía. “Es raro.”

“¿Es extraño que ella tenga una imagen de personas que no conoce o raro que _tú_ las conozcas?” Preguntó Víctor.

Barry consideró esto mientras sacaba otra barra de proteína de su envoltorio.

“Ambos.” Finalmente decidió.

"Eran bonitas fotografías", dijo Diana y extendió una mano por encima de la mesa, acariciando los dedos de Clark y sonriendo con el calor de un millón de soles. No estaba seguro de cómo los vampiros con tentáculos no se habían desintegrado simplemente por su sonrisa. “Te veías muy guapo y tu traje, Clark, era maravilloso. Y me gustaron tus gafas. ¿Son nuevas?”

Clark se sonrojó y giró su mano para poder cerrar sus dedos alrededor de los de Diana. Ella era todo lo que él había deseado ser.

“Bruce vetó a mi viejo par”.

“No sé, siempre me gustaron un poco”, Barry arrugó la nariz. “Tenían ese ambiente de comedia romántica previa al cambio de imagen. Como Mia Thermopolis o, ¿Cuál es su cara, el chico guapo de _Love Actually_?”

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Barry. Momentos después, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de las suelas italianas contra la piedra sin labrar.

“¿Alguien ha podido averiguar quiénes eran? ¿Diana? ¿Superman?” Bruce todavía se abrochaba la camisa con una mano, una especie de jugo verde en la otra. Clark se pregunta cuándo Alfred se había escabullido para dejárselo. Bruce no se había peinado el cabello después de la ducha y le caía desordenadamente a los ojos. La piel alrededor de sus ojos era de un color púrpura oscuro, todo insomnio y moretones. Clark quería tocarlo.

“Nadie en Themyscira sabe nada parecido.”

"No hay nada en la base de datos kryptoniana".

Bruce frunció el ceño a ambos.

“Víctor, ¿Algo de ti?”

“No puedo acceder a nada en ninguna fuente.” Víctor negó con la cabeza. 

Entonces sonó una alarma.

“Qué _carajo.”_ Murmuró Arthur mientras se levantaba y agarraba su tridente.

Al otro lado del mapa del hemisferio occidental que se muestra en la Batcomputadora, aparecía un flujo constante de X: s rojas.

“Estaban poniendo _huevos_ ” susurró Diana, dándose cuenta de repente.

Bruce miró la pantalla por un segundo, antes de girar abruptamente sobre sus talones y comenzar a desnudarse.

En segundos, Alfred estaba allí, corriendo escaleras abajo.

“Maestro Bruce, _no_ volverá a salir. No estás en condiciones de luchar contra nada. Tiene tres costillas rotas y su brazo aún no se ha recuperado, sin mencionar el hecho de que quizás haya dormido quince horas en la última semana.”

“Estoy _bien_ , Alfred.” Bruce insistió mientras Alfred lo rodeaba. “Son solo huevos. Todavía no han salido del cascarón.”

“Sí, esa gran alarma desagradable era un sonido de' todo está bien ', ¿Verdad?” Alfred dijo con desdén y agarró la capucha de Batman y la presionó contra su pecho. “No le devolveré esto hasta que no haya estado en la cama durante doce horas.”

“Dame. Eso. De. Vuelta.”

“No.”

“Alfred, que _necesito_ salir. No eres mi carcelero y no puedes evitar que salga.”

Bruce estaba ahora a medio vestir con el traje de murciélago y, a pesar de la discusión, seguía colocando su armadura con precisión concentrada. Ninguno de los dos hombres parecía preocuparse por el hecho de que tuvieran audiencia para su pelea.

“Maestro Bruce, tiene casi cincuenta años y se está comportando como un niño mimado. Usted no va a salir. Tu equipo puede manejar esto sin ti.”

“Esto es irrazonable. Estoy bien.” Bruce dijo de nuevo con los dientes apretados, mirando a su audiencia.

“No sé, tres costillas rotas suenan bastante mal.” Barry frunció el ceño, como si estuviera listo para una reprimenda por ese comentario.

“Sí, eres solo un humano, amigo.” Arthur tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonreía ampliamente.

Bruce apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que Clark se sorprendió de que no se rompiera un molar. Sus ojos se encontraron. Por un lado, el cuerpo de Bruce estaba golpeado por las peleas de la semana, y Clark hizo una mueca cuando vio sus costillas magulladas. Por otro lado, sintió que le debía a Bruce estar de su lado. El amor era completamente estúpido.

“¿Y si viene Nightwing?” le preguntó a Alfred.

“No _necesito que_ Nightwing venga.” Bruce escupió. 

“¿Quién diablos es este tipo Nightwing?” Preguntó Arthur.

Alfred miró de Clark a Bruce, considerándolo.

“Él es el acróbata-y usa spandex. Ya sabes, el realmente caliente.” Ofreció Barry.

“Es mi _hijo_.” Bruce explicó dando una mirada furiosa a Barry.

“Sí, si viene el señorito Dick, puede salir. Pero no debes apartarte de él.” Alfred determinó que tanto Barry como Arthur estaban farfullando contra el conocimiento de que Bruce tenía un _hijo_ y que su hijo _también_ luchaba contra el crimen.

Bruce exhaló.

“Bien. Lo llamaré.” Agarró su capucha de los dedos ahora flojos de Alfred y marchó hacia la computadora, golpeando el teclado con una fuerza innecesaria.

Dick accedió a venir. Cuando Alfred miró fijamente a Bruce por ofrecerse a recogerlo en Blüdhaven, presumiblemente asumiendo correctamente que Bruce se iría sin recogerlo, Clark se ofreció a recogerlo en su lugar. Volaron con los brazos de Dick alrededor del cuello de Clark, una risa cálida se instaló en la mandíbula de Clark. A pesar del peligro de la situación, Nightwing estaba sonriendo cuando aterrizó en la cueva. Su presencia pareció rejuvenecer al resto del equipo, su entusiasmo les dio la energía para salir y luchar de nuevo. Tuvieron que destruir los huevos antes de que eclosionaran, y ninguno de ellos sabía cuánto tiempo tenían.

Les tomó otra semana limpiar todo. Su informe fue rápido y superficial, nadie dispuesto a charlar con agua fría. Clark nunca había estado tan cansado. Regresó a su apartamento y durmió catorce horas.

_“Tengo todos los papeles de la hipoteca. ¿Puedo pasar y dejarlos?”_

Clark hojeó la carpeta manila de su escritorio. Declaraciones de impuestos, recibos de pago, historial de alquiler, una carta de Perry que indica que Clark Kent era un empleado de mucho tiempo que no tenía planes de irse. Bebió un sorbo de café, su tercera taza a pesar de que eran apenas las diez, y esperó a que Bruce volviera con él.

_“Tres de la tarde. Tráeme un café.”_

El día se prolongó hasta que llegaron las 2:35, cuando salió de la oficina le dio una sonrisa a Lois y la esperanza de que Perry no se diera cuenta de que se había ido una hora y media antes. Voló a Ciudad Gótica y conversó con el barista que comenzó a preparar sus bebidas sin que él ni siquiera necesitara ordenar. (Parecía haber decidido que Clark era el tipo de hombre que prefería simplemente un café con leche de vainilla, sin lujos, y él estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con eso. Todavía se quejaba del pedido de Bruce, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa sesgada).

“Clark Kent, ¿No?” Un hombre preguntó cuando Clark salió del ascensor a las 2.58 pm. Extendió una mano. “Lucius Fox. Es un placer conocerte.”

“¡Oh, señor Fox! Bruce habla muy bien de ti.” Clark aceptó la mano después de apilar precariamente una taza de café sobre la otra.

“Estoy seguro de que no tanto como él habla de ti.” Lucius sonrió como si estuviera en un secreto. “Tengo entendido que ustedes dos han tenido unas semanas muy ocupadas. Bruce me estaba diciendo que estaba luchando contra una gripe de verano. Supuse que podría haber tenido algo similar.”

“Uh, algo así.” Sabía que Lucius sabía sobre Batman, pero no tenía idea de si sabía sobre Superman. “Solo le llevo un café para animarlo.”

“Es un novio muy atento, señor Kent.”

Clark se rió levemente, sin estar seguro de cómo debería sentirse. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la puerta de la oficina de Bruce se abrió y el hombre se asomó.

“Clark, ahí estás. Me preguntaba por qué llegabas tarde.” Miró a su secretaria. “Melissa, ¿Cómo está mi tarde?”

“Tiene un 3.30 con un analista de negocios senior que quiere hacerle una propuesta, y a las 4.15 con John K; quiere hablar sobre las bonificaciones de Navidad de este año.”

Bruce frunció el ceño.

“Aplaza las 3.30 hasta mañana. John puede venir, pero no entiendo por qué quiere hablar de Navidad. Después de todo, solo es mayo.” Se volvió hacia Clark. “¿Uno de esos cafés para mí, cariño?”

“Eso suena como mi señal para irme. Señor Kent, es un placer conocerlo.” Lucius asintió con la cabeza a Clark y Bruce a su vez y llamó al ascensor.

Bruce rozó sus labios contra el lugar donde la línea de la mandíbula de Clark se encontraba con su oreja cuando tomó su café.

“¿Trajiste algo de trabajo que hacer?” Bruce preguntó, todo era sobre negocios, una vez que se cerró la puerta. Tomó un trago profundo de su café.

“Sí, tengo algunas cosas. ¿Por qué?”

“Voy a tomar una siesta.”

“No te he visto en más de una semana. Pensé que podríamos ponernos al día.” Clark podía escucharse a sí mismo, necesitado y egoísta.

“Clark, nos vimos el otro día. Me despertaré a las 4 pm. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo que hacer.”

Clark quería quejarse, decir que ver a _Batman_ no era ver a _Bruce_ , y disfrutaba mucho más de la compañía de uno que del otro. Pero no, decidió. Fue demasiado honesto. Demasiado cerca de la verdad. Y Bruce parecía cansado. El maquillaje estaba bien aplicado, pero en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, se encorvó, ya no se comportaba con la arrogancia engreída en la que Bruce Wayne se especializaba. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y los mechones cayeron sobre su rostro. Después de otro sorbo de café, se acostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato.

Realmente fue impresionante. Clark se acercó de puntillas al sillón perpendicular a Bruce y se sentó. Tenía la intención de trabajar, revisando una de las mejores piezas de Lois en meses, pero se encontró mirando hacia arriba cada poca oración, mirando el rostro dormido de Bruce. Siempre había asumido, sin otra razón que la de que _tenía_ sentido, que Bruce tenía un sueño inquieto, perseguido por pesadillas e insomnio. Pero aquí, ahora, dormía profundamente, su rostro en blanco y su respiración uniforme. Quizás era un durmiente tranquilo. Quizás estaba demasiado cansado para estar inquieto.

Clark trabajaba a paso de tortuga, permitiéndose mirar a Bruce de vez en cuando. Nunca lo suficiente como para mirar fijamente, pero lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran trazar sus pómulos, el gris salpicado de su cabello, los elegantes dedos extendidos por su pecho ascendente y descendente. Exactamente a las cuatro en punto, los ojos de Bruce se abrieron de golpe. Se quedó en el sofá, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia Clark. Por un loco segundo, Clark pensó que estaba levantando la barbilla para un beso.

“Gracias por el café,” dijo en su lugar.

“Sin lugar a duda. Sin embargo, ahora tiene que estar bastante frío. ¿Podría calentarlo para ti?” Clark se señaló a sí mismo. El rostro de Bruce se contrajo divertido.

“El café recalentado nunca es bueno. Tengo hielo.” Rebuscó en la nevera pequeña que había detrás de su escritorio, vertió una buena cantidad de hielo en una copa de cóctel y echó el café encima. “Supongo que debería haberlo pedido helado.”

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

Bruce se encogió de hombros.

“Mejor. Dame una semana y estaré justo como la lluvia.” Bebió un sorbo de café y hojeó los papeles de su escritorio. “Si es una semana ajetreada, podría llevar más tiempo. Pero estoy aguantando.”

“¿Tus costillas?”

“Siguen allí. El doctor dice que no hay complicaciones” y fue casi como si no pudiera evitarlo, miró hacia arriba y guiñó un ojo a Clark, “pero me estoy recuperando como esperaba.”

Clark se mordió el labio inferior.

“Tienes que dejar de ser tan imprudente.”

Bruce se quedó quieto. Exhaló.

“No eres mi guardián, Clark.” Dijo las palabras con cuidado y sin tono, pero Clark pudo escuchar las furiosas corrientes subterráneas. Podían avivar fácilmente las llamas de la pelea, gritarse el uno al otro en una discusión que ambos sabían que nunca resolverían hasta que la realidad golpearan la huerta y Bruce fuera llevado a una reunión de negocios.

“Si es una semana ocupada” lo que Clark quiso decir fue: si Riddler o Joker o Dr. Fries o Harley o Penguin salen “déjame ayudar.”

Bruce lo miró, apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Él dudó.

“Lo pensare.” Dijo finalmente.

Clark decidió que eso tenía que ser suficiente.

“Aquí están los papeles. ¿Qué más necesitas?”

Bruce revisó los documentos, sacó la última declaración de impuestos de Clark y la estudió, con el pliegue profundo entre las cejas.

“¿Esto es lo que ganas en el _Planet_?” Preguntó, sosteniendo el papel y apoyando su pulgar debajo de una de las cajas impresas por el IRS.

“Sí, es un buen salario para un periodista sin título en periodismo.”

Nunca le gustó hablar de dinero con Bruce. Bruce que gastaba el dinero como si fuera una droga, firmando cheques por miles de dólares sin pensarlo dos veces, dando consejos escandalosos sobre comidas de veinte dólares, comprando trajes para usos únicos y sin preocuparse nunca por quedarse sin dinero. Los días en que Clark se sentía malvado, se preguntaba si Bruce entendía siquiera cómo funciona el dinero, si sabía cuán dependientes eran los demás de la más mínima fracción de lo que él consideraba el cambio diario. ¿Cómo se sentía Bruce al ganar más en una semana de lo que muchos ganarían en su vida? En los días malos, Clark no podía imaginar que le importara. En los días buenos, en los días en que Batman era heroico, no cruel, podía ver que Bruce entendía, que quería ayudar, que le importaba, que _quería_ entender.

Pero Bruce Wayne resultaba tan frustrante.

“Deberías pedir un aumento”, fue todo lo que dijo, volviendo a archivar el documento en la pila.

“No sé nada sobre eso.” La idea de pedir un aumento era embarazosa. Que su conexión con Bruce haría mucho más probable que Perry lo aceptara solo lo empeoraba todo. Decidió bromear en su lugar. “¿Pensé que habías dicho que me ibas a mantenerme cómodo?”

"Pensé que _habías_ dicho que no me necesitabas", respondió Bruce.

(No _me necesitaba_ , las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Clark, y él apartó la idea de cómo _mucho_ que lo necesitaba y cómo codicioso y deshonesto que era.)

“Despeja tu sábado. Veremos lugares por la tarde, y por la noche haremos una cena y una ópera. Hay una producción de _Carmen_ de gira.”

“Oh. Eso suena bien. ¿Y estás bien con tomarte una noche libre?” Clark se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

“¿Pensé que me sugerías que debería ser menos imprudente?” Bruce arqueó una ceja y caminó alrededor de su escritorio, deteniéndose frente a Clark. “No hemos salido juntos en semanas. La gente hablará.”

Alguien toco la puerta.

"Supongo que debería irme". Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse. Bruce había inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando a Clark como un búho estudiaría a un ratón de campo.

“En un momento. ¡Adelante!” Bruce gritó en dirección a la puerta, antes de inclinarse y besar a Clark.

Clark oyó abrirse la puerta. Sintió las manos de Bruce apretarse contra su piel, una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y la otra acunando su mejilla. Sintió los besos de Bruce, familiares y fervientes y un fuego en su estómago. Se sentía indeciso, como siempre, cuando se trataba de devolver el beso, devolviéndole el beso con suficiente fervor para ser creíble, pero lo suficientemente poco como para no ser transparente.

“Tengo que irme, bebé.” Bruce murmuró mientras se alejaba (y Clark se preguntó si _bebé_ era lo que él llamaba sus conquistas, si estaba colocando a Clark en un espacio junto a ellos). “Te veré el sábado. A primeras horas de la tarde. Mantén tu horario libre para mí.”

Reclamó otro beso antes de retroceder y volverse hacia el hombre que estaba junto al marco de la puerta, sin mirar al hombre con torpeza.

“John, entra. ¿Has conocido a mi novio, Clark? Clark, John. John, Clark.” Bruce se movió fácilmente entre ellos, estrechando la mano de John y llevándolo a la habitación. “Solo teníamos algunos asuntos que resolver, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Todo tuyo ahora, Johnny. ¿Qué era eso de las bonificaciones de Navidad?”

John, regordete y calvo y cada centímetro del tipo de hombre que uno esperaría que estuviera en la junta directiva de un conglomerado multinacional, miró dubitativo a Bruce, que se había sentado de nuevo en la silla del escritorio con los pies sobre la mesa. John miró a Clark.

Clark se dio cuenta de que aún tenía que moverse.

“Oh, yo, eh, me voy. Te veré más tarde, Bruce. Hum, John, encantado de conocerte.” Clark le ofreció la mano y John la aceptó, aunque su rostro todavía parecía dudoso. Clark se excusó y se fue.

Estaban sentados en la barra de buceo a dos cuadras de las oficinas del _Daily Planet_. Lois ya se había quitado los zapatos con el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado. Jimmy les estaba sirviendo a cada uno una jarra de cerveza de la jarra helada en el centro de la mesa. Clark estaba tratando de extraer unos singulares chips de tortilla de la montaña de nachos que tenían frente a ellos, un chip perfecto cargado de queso y salsa.

“Qué puta semana.” Lois dijo y bebió profundamente de su jarra de cerveza. Jimmy amablemente lo volvió a llenar de inmediato. “Si _algo_ pasa en el mundo este fin de semana, nadie me lo diga, por favor.”

Era viernes por la tarde. Lois había intentado en la última semana responsabilizar a un funcionario corrupto por un peligroso derrame de petróleo, escribir una denuncia sobre una cadena de clubes de hombres que estaba manipulando sus informes de salud y seguridad, y proporcionó una declaración experta al Senado sobre las implicaciones de los ataques alienígenas. En un mundo con Superman. Había regresado a Metrópolis esa misma tarde e inmediatamente arrastró a Jimmy y Clark al bar más cercano.

“Sinceramente.” Miró a Clark y arqueó las cejas. “No se permite que suceda nada en el mundo.”

“Sí, también estoy deseando que pase un fin de semana tranquilo” asintió Jimmy, recogiendo tres patatas fritas y una montaña de queso. “Tengo algunos videojuegos que quiero pasar, y tengo algo de comida que realmente tengo que cocinar.”

“ _Cocinar_ ”. Lois hizo eco y alcanzó los nachos. “No sé cómo lo hace gente. No solo tienes que pasar todo el día trabajando y lidiando con la mierda de la gente, sino que luego tienes que ir a casa y _cocinar_. ¿Y cuándo hayas cocinado tienes que _limpiarlo_ todo?”

“Encuentro la cocina bastante relajante.” Clark murmuró detrás de su cerveza.

“Uf, lo _sé_.” Lois gimió melodramáticamente. “Y, sin embargo, nunca lavaste los platos.”

Clark se encogió de hombros.

“Los platos siempre terminaban limpios de alguna manera.”

“Jesús, Clark.” Lois hizo girar el rastro de queso alrededor de una tortilla y se lo metió en la boca. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió con cariño.

“¿Cocinas para Bruce?” Preguntó Jimmy.

“No en realidad no. Pero no es que cocine para mí.”

“Sí, tener un mayordomo te evita tener que hacer eso” se burló Lois.

“Oye, no seas mala. Alfred es genial.”

“Seguro que lo es. ¿Qué piensa de ti?”

Clark consideró la pregunta y tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

“Dice que Bruce es un tipo muy afortunado.”

“Un gran elogio en verdad. Supongo, por las flores que te ha estado enviando, que las cosas van muy bien. ¿O está enviando flores porque va _mal_?” Tomó otro gran trago de cerveza.

“Está yendo bien. Realmente bien. Es…” Clark vaciló, se detuvo un segundo para pensar en un adjetivo adecuado, agradable. “Él es agradable.”

“¡Oh, si Cat estuviera aquí! Titular de la década, aquí mismo. _Beau de playboy multimillonario registrado: ¡Es agradable!”_

“Cállate.”

_Cállate_ era la respuesta automática de Clark cada vez que Jimmy decía algo sobre Bruce. Normalmente funcionaba bien.

“Me gustaría conocerlo.” Lois se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger la jarra. “Bien, quiero decir. Lo conocí en galas y cosas estúpidas como esas, pero me gustaría conocerlo en el papel de _novio_.”

Lois era buena fingiendo, tal vez mejor que Clark. No hizo ninguna referencia a encontrarse con Bruce en el funeral de Clark.

“¿Y si no pasa la rigurosa prueba de novio de Lois Lane?”

“Bueno, entonces obviamente tienes que romper.” Ella le sacó la lengua.

“Eso es un trato difícil.”

“¿No pueden ir a una fiesta o algo así? Sé que en realidad no tienes otros amigos, pero, ¿Una cena?” Jimmy atacó los nachos desde un nuevo ángulo, apilando las patatas fritas en sándwiches triangulares cubiertos de queso.

Clark consideró la pregunta mientras estudiaba los nachos, encontrando el chip perfecto.

“Quiero decir, se acerca tu cumpleaños.” Lois dijo, con las cejas levantadas. “¿Martha vendrá a la ciudad? Tal vez podrías hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños.”

“Estoy en mis _treinta_. Creo que soy un poco mayor para celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños.”

Jimmy vació lo último de la jarra y se levantó.

“No sé nada de eso. Nadie es demasiado mayor para una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Correcto?”

“¿Podemos tener algo menos... no sé, apestoso?” Lois olió su cerveza e hizo una mueca. “No sé si está demasiado caliente, pero esta cerveza empeora cada vez más con cada sorbo.”

“Te entiendo”. Se Jimmy acercó la jarra de Bud.

Lois fijó sus ojos en Clark cuando Jimmy no pudo oírlo.

“Te gusta, ¿No? Y me refiero a te _gusta_ , así que no me vengas con una de tus frases de oh, _por supuesto que me gusta_.”

Clark terminó su cerveza, usándola como excusa para no mirar a Lois por un momento.

“No es... no es así. Es...” trazó con el dedo la condensación de su jarra, sintiendo el vaso frío contra la yema del dedo. “Tengo mis cables cruzados en tensión. Nos conocíamos tan bien, y ahora hay, bueno, (y Clark podría sentir la quemadura de su vista,) besos involucrados y es tan ridículamente encantador cuando él está en ese papel, porque para eso es que existe el papel es _para ya sabes_ … y yo. Estoy... distraído por él.”

“¿Mhm?” Lois apoyó la barbilla en su puño cerrado y le sonrió. “¿Vas a decirle?”

“No. Se enojaría.”

“¿Se _enojaría_? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no fue él quien sugirió todo esto, y por lo que puedo decir, él es el que sigue besándote. Seguramente estás atrapando…” ella agitó una mano, “los sentimientos deben ser parte de uno de sus quince docenas de planes de contingencia. Solo lo he visto un par de veces, pero parece bastante improbable _que se_ enoje por _eso_. Quiero decir, ¿Te has _visto_?”

Clark miró hacia la barra antes de responder. Jimmy estaba intentando, sin conseguirlo, coquetear con el camarero.

“No me refiero a... No es eso, no, sino que acordamos que era un buen plan y aquí estoy, disfrutándolo más de lo que debería. No está bien. No debería ser así. No es justo para Bruce.”

“¿Has considerado que quizás a _él también_ le guste?” Extendió la mano para rozar con los dedos la palma de Clark. “No es como si _tuviera_ que besarte en público. Como, la mayoría de los hombres que están en su primera relación abierta entre personas del mismo sexo... ¿Cuántos años tiene él, casi cincuenta? no suelen ser _tan_ grandes en PDA. Para los famosos, tomarse de la mano en público es suficiente”.

Clark exhaló. No podía, no _lo_ consideraría.

“ _Lois.”_ Protestó en silencio.

“Solo piensa en ello. Y habla con él.”

“No lo conoces como yo. Así es Bruce. Todo o nada.”

“Todo o nada, ¿Eh?” Jimmy reapareció con otra jarra de cerveza y un cuenco de cacahuetes. “¿Estamos hablando de nuestro multimillonario favorito?”

“Sí, solo decía que debería traer un postre ridículo para la cena.” Clark mintió. Mentir era más fácil ahora, se había vuelto más fácil desde que Bruce le tocó el cabello con dedos reverentes. “¿Estás libre para una cena de cumpleaños el próximo sábado?”

“Limpiaré mi calendario”, prometió Jimmy y les sirvió una nueva ronda de cerveza a cada uno.

Al día siguiente, Clark se dio cuenta de que Bruce vendría. No era que no había sido consciente de ello, pero no habían entendido bien que Bruce estaría _realmente_ estaría en su apartamento. No había considerado que no lo había arreglado desde antes de la invasión alienígena hace varias semanas.

Usar su velocidad siempre se sintió como una trampa. Había algo tranquilizador, algo pacífico, en tomarse el tiempo y fregar cada plato antes de colocarlo en el lavavajillas, casi tropezando con el cable de la aspiradora cuando intentaba meter la mano debajo del respaldo del sofá, tirando las verduras secas que había estado separando. usaría en el compost y clasificaría el reciclaje después de dejarlo acumular debajo del fregadero durante meses. Trabajó metódicamente en su apartamento, comenzando por el pasillo, pasando a la sala de estar, la cocina, el baño y, como última idea, su dormitorio. No había ninguna razón para limpiar su habitación, pensó, pero si estaba limpiando el resto del apartamento, bien podría dejarlo todo limpio.

Tiró un recipiente sin abrir de crema agria que tenía una fecha de caducidad de hace tres meses. Encontró no menos de siete calcetines individuales dentro y alrededor del sofá. Vació la bolsa de la aspiradora y se cayeron tres cuartas partes de la suciedad. Consideró limpiar sus pisos, pero decidió que, si no lo había hecho desde que se mudó al apartamento, no había razón para comenzar ahora. Se duchó, largo y caliente, y se sintió limpio de nuevo.

Cuando Bruce tocó el timbre, Clark se escurrió el agua del cabello y se puso una camisa.

“¿Franela?” Bruce preguntó y pasó junto a Clark. “No llevarás eso.”

“¿Por qué no? Me gusta la franela.”

El surco entre sus cejas se profundizó cuando la comisura de su boca se contrajo.

“Vamos a buscar apartamentos, no granjas. Ponte el traje. El verde.” Bruce se dejó caer en el único sillón de Clark y sacó su teléfono. Cuando Clark estuvo clavado en el lugar durante varios segundos, miró hacia arriba. “En cualquier momento, pero hoy sería genial.”

“Correcto.”

Una vez más, Clark se preguntó si debería poner los pies en el suelo. Se preguntó si la franela era realmente tan atroz como decía Bruce. Se preguntó si dejar que Bruce tomara las decisiones era lo correcto. No estaba caminando sobre él; le estaba dando el margen de maniobra suficiente para retroceder si quería. El hecho de que Clark _no_ quisiera era realmente el problema. (El hecho de que Clark estuviera _enamorado de él_ tampoco ayudaba mucho).

Se detuvo en la puerta de su dormitorio, sin saber si debería cerrar la puerta abierta o si sería más apropiado no cerrarla. Se comprometió dejándola medio entreabierta, un metro de visibilidad hacia la sala de estar. Pudo ver el brillo de las sienes grises de Bruce antes de volverse.

“Hoy veremos dos apartamentos.” Bruce llamó desde donde estaba sentado, su voz recorrió el pequeño apartamento. “Primero tomaremos un café con la inmobiliaria. Quiere saber quiénes somos, yadda yadda. No necesitarás corbata a menos que la quieras.”

Clark, por una vez, dobló sus jeans y volvió a colgar su camisa en la percha de donde la sacó. Echó un vistazo al montón de camisas que había usado una vez desde la última carga de ropa, pero que había decidido que serían lo suficientemente buenas para un segundo día. Realmente debería colgarlos también. Guardando ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente, sacó el traje esmeralda y una de las camisas de vestir de seda que Bruce le había dado.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Bruce se puso de pie y lo miró de arriba abajo.

“Suelta el chaleco. Con su confección un chaleco es un compromiso de hacer negocios. Quieres lucir relajado. Fácil.”

Los ojos de Bruce lo miraron fijamente mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y desabrochaba los botones de su chaleco, colocándolo sobre el brazo de la silla. Cuando extendió su mano para tomar su chaqueta hacia atrás, la mano de Bruce agarró la muñeca de Clark.

Movió la mano de Clark, fracción por fracción. Ladeó la cabeza. Dejó que su pulgar rozara el gemelo cuidadosamente abrochado en el puño.

“Esto no es mío.” Había algo en su voz, algo a la vez vacilante y casi posesivo. Clark podía sentir la voz en la boca del estómago.

“Oh, es de papá.” Retiró la mano y apretó los dedos contra el gemelo. Sentía la piel fría desde donde lo habían tocado. Fue como arder. “Mamá me lo dio cuando fuimos a cenar. Dijo que podría necesitar algo para disfrazarme.”

“Es un tractor.” Bruce extendió su chaqueta. Casi estaba sonriendo.

“A papá le gustaban los tractores. Mamá dijo que se lo regaló por su cuadragésimo cumpleaños y que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usarlos. Y yo...” Clark se pasó la lengua por los labios y no dijo nada.

“Querías asegurarte de acostumbrarte a usarlos.”

Nunca antes había sonado tan suave. Clark escuchó su lento latido y trató de calmar su propio corazón acelerado. Bruce volvió a extender la chaqueta, ahora sosteniéndola por las solapas. Clark apenas vaciló antes de darse la vuelta y encontrar las mangas de la chaqueta, sintiendo los dedos de Bruce casi recorrer sus brazos mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Cuando se volvió, se quedó quieto para dejar que Bruce evaluara su apariencia una vez más. Con una confianza inmerecida, Bruce se acercó a la distancia entre ellos y desabotonó el botón superior de su camisa. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban suaves contra su garganta.

“Perfecto.” Bruce dijo y dio un paso atrás.

Estaban a mitad de camino de la planta baja, mirando el lento _sonido del_ ascensor en cada piso que pasaba, cuando Clark recordó.

“¿Harás algo el próximo sábado?”

Bruce lo miró.

“¿Por qué?”

Clark presionó su pulgar contra el tractor de acero inoxidable, sintiendo cada surco y cresta.

“Es mi cumpleaños la semana que viene. Ha habido, hum, solicitudes para una cena de cumpleaños. Mamá viene a la ciudad. Lois y Jimmy estarán allí. Esperaba que tal vez...”

“Bueno.”

El rápido acuerdo lo sorprendió.

“¿De Verdad?”

“De Verdad.” 

Estuvieron en silencio durante el resto del viaje en ascensor.

“¿Y Dick?” Bruce preguntó cuando se abrieron las puertas. “¿Lo vas a invitar?”

Esa fue la segunda vez que Bruce sugirió invitar a Dick. Clark se preguntó por qué. ¿Fue para ayudar a reparar su relación? Tal vez Bruce pensó en Clark como una especie de amortiguador que haría que Dick se sintiera seguro al estar cerca de Bruce, como si todavía no tuvieran que caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo entre sí. Quizás fue todo lo contrario. Quizás Bruce sintió que la presencia de Dick hacía más fácil estar cerca de Clark. O tal vez Clark estaba pensando demasiado en esto. Quizás a Bruce simplemente le gustaba pasar tiempo con ambos.

“No lo había pensado.” Clark dijo, honestamente. “¿Quieres que yo lo haga?”

Bruce se encogió de hombros.

“Es tu cumpleaños.”

Su voz era casi _demasiado_ evasiva. Mantuvo la puerta del coche abierta para Clark y entró junto a él.

“Consultaré si está libre.”

Por el rabillo del ojo, Clark pudo ver la tranquila sonrisa en el rostro de Bruce.

Alfred los dejó en una cafetería a tres cuadras de las oficinas del _Daily Planet_. Clark iba allí, a veces, en los días en que el café _Planet_ no estaba funcionando. Tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta, Bruce se puso en marcha. Clark lo siguió, medio paso detrás de él.

“¿Ashley Combs?” Bruce se dirigió a una mujer de mediana edad, su cabello rubio teñido voluminoso y su esmalte de uñas de un rosa pálido. Ofreció una mano. “Bruce Wayne.”

Ashley se levantó y aceptó la mano, sonriendo ampliamente. Ella se volvió hacia Clark con la misma sonrisa brillante, y él recordó los artículos sueltos que tendría que escribir de vez en cuando sobre las madres de los suburbios que se postulaban para el concejo municipal.

“Y usted debe ser Clark Kent. Es un placer conocerlos a los dos. ¿Café? Yo invito.”

“Estaremos encantados.” Bruce sonrió, su mano ahora descansando cómodamente en la parte baja de la espalda de Clark.

El trío se dirigió al bar, donde el agente de bienes raíces pidió un chai latte sucio (¡helado _, por favor!_ ).

"¿Podría haber...?” Bruce ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba la tabla detrás de la cabeza del barista, sus dedos recorriendo la espalda de Clark Su cuerpo irradiaba confianza y su piel ahora se sentía cálida contra la tela del traje. “Latte descafeinado sin grasa, dos bombas de vainilla, una bomba de caramelo. Sin espuma. Y crema batida encima.”

El barista miró a Bruce enarcando las cejas mientras anotaba la orden, pero no dijo nada.

“Tomaré un capuchino, por favor.” Clark ordenó, como si su simple petición fuera una disculpa por la estúpida orden de Bruce. “Uno grande, por favor.”

Regresaron al sofá donde Ashley había dejado su bolso. Bruce pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Clark y le sonrió fácilmente.

“¿Mi asistente pudo conseguirle todo lo que necesitaba?” Él sonrió.

“Sí, y su llamada telefónica también ayudó.”

Bruce se rió como si estuviera avergonzado de que ella reconociera la llamada telefónica.

“Cállate sobre esa llamada, o empezará a pensar que realmente me importa”. Le guiñó un ojo a Ashley mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a Clark. Sus dedos rozaron el hombro de Clark. “Cuéntanos sobre las propiedades.”

¡El barista llamó a _Ashley!_ y Clark se encargó de traer de vuelta sus bebidas, balanceando la bebida de Bruce sobre su propio capuchino y debajo de su barbilla, el chai en su mano libre. Fue una forma incómoda de llevarlo, y muy Clark Kent. Bruce tomó su propio café y le pasó el café con leche al agente inmobiliario.

“Así que hoy veremos dos condominios. Ambos están a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. Se ajustan a sus especificaciones a una T, así que estoy realmente emocionada.” Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebida y Clark esperó a que continuara. No estaba muy seguro de _qué_ especificaciones le había dado Bruce. “El primero que vamos a ver es un hermoso apartamento de cuatro habitaciones, en dos pisos. Edificio antiguo, de los años 40, pero gran remodelación. No es exactamente el último piso, que sé que te interesó, pero tiene un gran balcón con vista a la ciudad. El segundo es un poco más pequeño, de tres dormitorios, pero de una superficie similar. Ese solo tiene un par de años. Está en uno de los rascacielos construidos después, ya sabes.”

Hizo un gesto que Clark asumió indicaba la visión de calor de Superman. Se movió en su asiento.

“Al igual que el otro, tiene balcón y éste _está_ en el último piso. Ya ha habido mucho interés por ambos, por lo que tendrá que actuar con rapidez.”

“No lo hacemos lo todo el tiempo”. Bruce murmuró mientras arrastraba una uña del pulgar por el cuello de Clark. “¿Y el precio?”

Clark escuchó con horror apenas disimulado cuando Ashley les dijo los números, y el suave _hmmm de_ Bruce y los comentarios de _sonidos increíblemente razonables_ solo lo empeoraron. Tomó un sorbo de café y trató de calcular cuántos años de ingresos totales tendría que gastar para administrar un pago inicial del diez por ciento. Una vez más, lo absurdo de la situación se apoderó de él. Pero entonces de nuevo. Comparado con comprar un banco, comprar un condominio que cuesta siete cifras era un cambio de bolsillo.

“Bueno, creo que estoy listo cuando Clark lo esté. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?” Bruce le sonrió, perezoso y abierto y nada como el Murciélago.

Clark todavía no estaba acostumbrado a las palabras cariñosas.

“Primero déjame terminar mi café. Conociéndome, lo derramaré por todo el primer apartamento y me gustaría evitar esa vergüenza si es posible.”

Bruce soltó una carcajada.

“Bueno, mientras esperamos, ¿Por qué no me cuentan un poco sobre ustedes? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? ¿Este es su primer lugar juntos?”

“Hum sí.” Bruce estiró los brazos lánguidamente, lujurioso, manteniendo la atención sin decir nada en absoluto. Clark siguió con su café. “Pocos meses. Conocidos desde hace años. Me niego a quedarme en su casa; si lo hubieras visto lo entenderías, estoy seguro, Ashley, y el chico de aquí cree que las estancias en hoteles son, ¿Qué dijiste?”

“Uh. ¿Excesivamente indulgentes?” En realidad, nunca habían tenido esta conversación, pero si la _hubieran_ tenido, Clark habría dicho que las estadías en hoteles eran exageradas. (Por un momento pensó en las implicaciones de la declaración, en el concepto de él y Bruce durmiendo juntos, durmiendo _realmente_ juntos. Pensó en el pecho lleno de cicatrices de Bruce bajo el más fino algodón egipcio, su respiración tranquila en reposo. Pensó en despertarse junto a él, con el pelo erizado y los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Tomó la firme decisión de _dejar de_ pensar en esto.)

Bruce se rió del comentario de Clark. Hoy estaba en uno de sus mejores estados de ánimo, bromeando y lleno de sonrisas. Clark todavía no podía decir si esto estaba realmente afectándolo o si Bruce estaba realmente de buen humor.

“Ese soy yo en pocas palabras. Entonces el condominio es un compromiso. Llego a un lugar aceptable para dormir cuando termine y Clark sale de esa choza.”

Si Ashley encontró algo extraño en que una pareja reciente comprara un condominio de lujo juntos, no dijo nada. Un cheque de comisión es un cheque de comisión.

Cuando Clark terminó su café, se fueron. Bruce caminó con Ashley, discutiendo el mercado inmobiliario de Metrópolis, cómo se compara Gotham, las diferencias entre comprar una propiedad residencial y una propiedad comercial. Clark caminaba medio paso detrás de ellos, aunque Bruce lo miraba de vez en cuando y movía la cabeza. Las aceras de Metrópolis eran anchas, pero no lo suficientemente anchas para que tres personas caminaran una al lado de la otra, además de permitir el tránsito peatonal en la dirección opuesta.

En el ascensor, Bruce extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Ashley se había centrado en la propiedad y les estaba contando sobre el ascensor. Era muy lujoso, les dijo, y Clark nunca había considerado que incluso los ascensores pudieran ser lujosos. Eran todos espejos, y podía verlo a él y a Bruce reflejados en el infinito.

“¿Este edificio tiene acceso al techo?” Preguntó Bruce.

“No estoy, eh, no estoy seguro.” La agente de bienes raíces sacó una carpeta y comenzó a hojearla. “¿Por qué?”

“No lo sé” se encogió de hombros, “fiestas en la azotea. En algún lugar para aterrizar el helicóptero.”

_Algún lugar para Superman._

“Aparece un no a eso.” Ashley frunció el ceño ante el documento. “Pero como dije, tiene un balcón muy bonito. Pero, realmente no cabe en un helicóptero, sin embargo, estoy segura de que podrías hacer una fiesta encantadora cuando hace buen tiempo.”

El apartamento estaba bien. Clark no podía dejar de mirar hacia los techos altos y admirar la pesada moldura de techo de caoba, pero Bruce parecía menos entusiasmado.

“¿No es mucho cuatro dormitorios?” Clark preguntó cuando habían mirado el primer dormitorio. _Aquí está el cuarto principal_ , había dicho Ashley y Bruce había resoplado por el calor en las mejillas de Clark.

“En absoluto” respondió Bruce fácilmente, saliendo de la habitación y señalando a cada uno por turno. “Nuestro dormitorio. Tu oficina. Mi oficina. Habitación de invitados para cuando venga tu madre. Él frunció el ceño. O Alfred. Quizás necesitemos cinco.”

“No seas ridículo. Si trabajo desde casa, no necesito una oficina, y no es como si tú trabajas cuando estás en Metrópolis.”

“¿Por qué trabajar cuando tengo tantas cosas mejores por hacer?” Bruce le guiñó un ojo, una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro.

Todo lo que Clark Kent sabía sobre la compra de propiedades, lo aprendió de _House Hunters_. Como tal, cuando llegaron a la cocina, que había sido remodelada para abrirse al comedor, se inclinó hacia Bruce:

“¡Es _genial_ para entretenerse!”

Bruce se rió.

“Realmente lo es.” Ashley caminó por la cocina, explicando las características y reiterando el gran espacio que es. “Es un gran espacio.”

“No me encanta.” Bruce dijo cuando recorrieron todo el apartamento. Estaban en el balcón que, como Ashley había prometido, era lo suficientemente grande para albergar una fiesta. “Se siente... encerrado.”

La luz de la tarde atrapó el plateado de su cabello y Clark quiso tocarlo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Metrópolis, que se extendía debajo de ellos. A solo un par de cuadras de distancia, pudo ver el planeta de cobre encaramado sobre el edificio del _Daily Planet_.

“Y Clark tiene razón. No necesitamos cuatro dormitorios. Es excesivo.”

“Bueno, tal vez te guste más el otro. Es ese. Ashley señaló un rascacielos vecino. Ese balcón de ahí es el indicado. ¿Nos movemos?”

Muy pronto, estaban fuera del otro edificio de apartamentos. Bruce silbó cuando se abrió la puerta.

“Esto es hermoso,” dijo con aprobación.

Por supuesto que Bruce pensaría que es hermoso. Todo era de líneas modernas y cromo duro contra el blanco y negro. A Clark le recordó la casa del lago. De alguna manera, se sentía como en casa.

“Entonces, este tiene tres dormitorios, no cuatro. El cuarto principal está en esa esquina, así que primero revisemos el resto del condominio.”

Los acompañó a través de los dos primeros dormitorios, asomándose al gran baño junto a la sala de estar, y se quedó en la cocina mientras Bruce la acosaba con preguntas. _Sí, éste_ tiene _acceso en la azotea. El acceso al balcón a través de la cocina es un toque divertido, ¿No? Por ser tan moderno, es realmente agradable y acogedor._ Bruce sonrió ante sus comentarios y miró a Clark cada pocos minutos, evaluando su reacción. Una vez que vieron todas las demás habitaciones, Bruce giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

“Oh.”

Clark siguió a Bruce al dormitorio y comprendió el por qué Bruce, por una vez, se quedó sin palabras. La pared oriental de la habitación era un tramo de ventanas que daban a la bahía de Metrópolis, las pesadas agujas de Gotham casi visibles en la bruma de la tarde. El sol estaba fuera de la vista, pero la luz era lo suficientemente brillante como para que el sólido cuerpo de Bruce estuviera envuelto en oscuridad en comparación.

“¿Qué piensas?” Preguntó Ashley, siguiéndolos al interior de la habitación. “Con la ventana orientada al este, obtienes una luz matutina realmente increíble.”

Bruce siguió sin decir nada, sus ojos vagaron por la vista. Clark se acercó unos pasos más y se detuvo junto a él. Se permitió un momento de estudiar a Bruce (sus rasgos afilados, la ligera aspereza de la barba a lo largo de su mandíbula, la fiereza que ardía en sus ojos cuando nadie estaba mirando), antes de mirar hacia la bahía.

“Cariño, quiero que te bañes en la luz del sol.”

Clark se volvió hacia Bruce, que lo miraba con ojos concentrados. Una mano estaba apoyada, con la palma plana, contra las pesadas ventanas, como si quisiera empujar tan fuerte como pudiera para ver si eso la rompería. Su otra mano rozó el cuello de la camisa de Clark, su hombro y su brazo. Cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Su mirada bajó a los labios de Clark antes de volver a sus ojos.

“¿Lo harías?” Preguntó en su lugar.

Se preguntó si esto era algo que la agente inmobiliario veía a menudo. Se sentía demasiado privado, demasiado íntimo. ¿Cómo podía Bruce no saber lo que le estaba haciendo? Bruce, que siempre tuvo el control de su cuerpo, que mantuvo su pulso lento y constante, incluso cuando su toque se sintió como fuego para cada uno de los sentidos de Clark. Clark respiró y pudo escuchar lo pesado y desigual que sonaba. (Por un momento, se permitió pensar en la loca idea de que Lois tenía razón, que a Bruce realmente le importaba).

“Es un bonito apartamento.” Clark finalmente se las arregló, su voz más firme de lo que se sentía. “Me gusta.”

“¿Lo quieres?”

Fue demasiado. Estaba lejos, lejos, _lejos_ demasiado. Clark no necesitaba nada tan bonito, tan lujoso, tan personalizado. Pero. _Pero_. Para la narrativa, para la historia que intentaban tejer, tenía sentido. Bruce Wayne era el tipo de hombre que compraba regalos ridículos como si el precio no importara. (Para Bruce Wayne, el precio _no_ importa.) Un playboy multimillonario sin sentido tomaría una decisión como esa. Estratégicamente, también fue una buena elección. Por muy burdo que fuera el comentario, Bruce tenía razón sobre el sol. Era más probable que algún día Clark se lastimara lo suficiente como para no poder volar a través de la estratosfera y bañarse en la luz directa del sol. En su estado debilitado, no habría nada mejor que una noche de sueño y despertarse con los rayos amarillos.

Clark se preguntó si de alguna manera se trataba de otra disculpa más, si Bruce estaba ofreciendo esto intencional o involuntariamente con una actitud de: _Lamento haber intentado matarme. Déjame ayudarte a mantenerte con vida_. 

“Sí”, dijo finalmente.

Bruce sonrió y lo besó. El beso fue breve, casto y _suave_. La mano libre de Bruce ahuecó su mejilla y le acarició el pómulo. Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a sonreír, todos relucientes dientes simétricos y patas de gallo alrededor de los ojos. Se volvió hacia Ashley, sus manos aún tocando a Clark.

“Hagamos una oferta.”


End file.
